A Bosszú lovagjai
by Barna88
Summary: Darren és Derek Rongby 30 éve egy bizonytalan világban specialistának tanultak. Békét akartak, de elképzelésüket radikálisnak nevezték és legyőzték őket. Darren meghalt, Derek pedig visszatér, hogy bosszút álljon múltbéli sérelmeiért. 2. évad után
1. Prológus

A Winx Club és minden vele kapcsolatos jog Ignio Staffi és a Rainbow Studios birtokában van. A történet kizárólag szórakoztatás céljából készült, semmiféle pénzszerzési lehetőség nem motivált a megírására.

A történet az utolsó fejezetekben megjelenő erőszak és felkavaró képek leírása miatt kapott M besorolást.

* * *

**A Bosszú lovagjai**

**Prológus**

Ez az éjszaka egyáltalán nem olyan, mint ami ilyenkor szokott lenni. Ez most se nem csöndes, se nem meghitt. A sűrű, sötét felhőkből szakadó eső szöges ellentétben áll az évnek e szakaszában megszokott derűs idővel. Az erdő lakói szinte mind visszahúzódtak vackaikba, és még a néhány eddig kószáló állat is riadtan keres menedéket, ahogy reccsenő faágak hangjától kísérve valaki elképesztő gyorsasággal épp keresztülhalad az erdőn. Ennek ellenére a talajon állva nem látni senkit. Sehol egy kósza árny, ami bárkinek is a jelenlétére utalna. Némely faág mégis megreccsen. Egy titokzatos alak közlekedik az esőtől védelmet nyújtó lombok között.

Az erdő mélyén apró tisztás húzódik. A rejtélyes idegen útja bizonyosan érinti ezt a helyet, hiszen itt is egyre jobban hallani a reccsenéseket. Sőt, már látni is lehet valami mozgást. Valaki az esőtől védelmet nyújtó lombok között ágról ágra ugrálva közeledik a tisztáshoz. Egy rétszéli fán megáll. Guggol az ágon, miközben fejét forgatva körülnéz. Úgy tűnik nem lát semmi fenyegetést, és leugrik a földre, majd sétálva elindul a tisztás közepe felé. Egy fiú az. Nagyjából húsz év körüli. Magas, véznának tűnő testét egyszerű, sötét, ugyanakkor nagyon vékony ruha fedi, amin a néha viharossá erősödő szél minden nehézség nélkül átfúj. Őt viszont ez látszólag nem zavarja, ahogy az sem, hogy rövid, barna haja a fák koronái közül kiérve máris elázott a szakadó esőben.

A fiú lassan kiér a tisztás közepére. Ott megáll. Nem törődik az esővel, pedig ruhájából már rég facsarni lehetne a vizet. Karba font kézzel ismét elindul, fel-alá járkál, mintha várna valamire. Vagy valakire?

Akármire vár is, az már egy jó ideje csak várat magára. Amióta a fiú elkezdett járkálni, a közeli tündériskolában már egy teljes tanítási óra is lezajlott volna. Türelmetlenség ennek ellenére nem látszik rajta...

Hirtelen a tisztás másik végében megzörren egy bokor. A fiú odafordul, és szeme megakad egy másik alakon az erdő védelmet adó fáinak árnyékában. A sötétben szinte csak a körvonalai látszanak. Lassan int a fejével, mire a fiú elindul felé.

Közelebbről már jóval kivehetőbbek az alak vonásai. Egy magas, köpenyes férfi áll a fák között, bár a köpeny nem a vállán, hanem arca közepe tájékán, valahol az orra alatt lehet megkötve. Orra viszont nem látszik csontfehér maszkja mögött, ami egész arcát eltakarja. Egyedül két rés van rajta, melyek mögül egy felemás szempár fürkészi a vele szemben álló fiút. A bal hideg acélkék, de legalább emberi. A jobb inkább hasonlít egy hüllőére. A sárga szemgolyót csak egy vékony, résszerű pupilla hasítja félbe.

– Örülök, hogy eljöttél – szólal meg a férfi, de hangja erősen gépiesen cseng. Szájmozgást egyáltalán nem produkál. – Remélem, nem vársz túl régóta...

– Éppenséggel nem volt jobb dolgom. Miért hívott ide?

– Ajánlatom van a számodra, ami mindkettőnk számára hasznos.

– Tud valamit, ami nekem is hasznos? Erre kíváncsi vagyok.

– Egy ideje figyellek már téged. Erős vagy. Hatalmad van. Nem sok hozzád hasonlóan jó harcosról tudok. Büszke lennék, ha segítenél nekem.

– És nekem ebben mi a jó?

– Kettőnk célja első hallásra különbözőnek tűnhet. Én bosszút akarok állni néhány illetőn, akik régebben egyszer már legyőztek... a bátyámmal együtt. Te pedig egyszerűen vadászol egyetlen bizonyos személyre, aki képes olyan jól harcolni, mint te magad, vagyis kihívást jelent neked...

– Ezt honnan tudja? – kérdezi hirtelen a fiú. Reakciója meglepettséget sugall.

– Sok mindent tudok, ifjú barátom – folytatja a férfi. – Habár... Nem is vagy te igazából olyan ifjú, jól mondom? Elképesztően jól tartod magad...

– Térjen a lényegre! – szólal meg ismét a fiú, most már ingerült hangon.

– Ahogy mondtam, céljaink első hallásra különbözőnek tűnnek, de korántsem azok. Ha belevesszük, hogy az, akire vadászol, több barátoddal is végzett, bizonyos értelemben te is bosszút akarsz.

– Igen...

– Állj mellém! Légy a szövetségesem! Segíts beteljesíteni a bosszúmat, és utána, sőt, mit utána, lehet, hogy már közben megkapod a lehetőséget a saját bosszúd beteljesítésére...

– Hogy? – a fiú izgalmában megragadja a férfi ruháját, és erősen szorítani kezdi. – Tudod, hol van?

A férfi lassan bólint.

– Tudom, hol van a célpontod. És azt is tudom, hogy ő jelen pillanatban épp egy új képességével igyekszik megismerkedni. Ha mellém állsz, téged is fel tudlak ruházni azzal a képességgel, és biztosítom számodra a lehetőséget, hogy megütközz vele.

A fiú összehúzott szemöldökkel fürkészi a felemás szempárt. Számára nagyon csábító az ajánlat, komolyan elgondolkodik rajta.

– Hol van? – kérdezi.

– Egy közeli iskola diákja lett, de nem kell félned. Az én egyik célpontom is abban az iskolában tartózkodik, tehát támadást fogok indítani ellene. Akit én akarok, azt el tudjuk fogni, de nem fogom kockáztatni a sikert csak azért, hogy élve kapjuk el azt, akit te akarsz. Ezért részt vehetsz a támadásban, és szembeszállhatsz vele. Addigra pedig te is tökéletesen uralmad alá fogod hajtani új hatalmadat, így esélye sem lesz veled szemben.

A fiú lassan elmosolyodik, és elengedi a férfi ruháját.

– Jól hangzik.

– Tökéletes – mondja halkan a férfi, miközben megigazítja ruháját. – Ez esetben kövess, kérlek! Még néhány részlet kidolgozása után pár napon belül akár támadhatunk is. A többiek biztos befogadnak kis csapatukba...

– Többiek?

– Még több rendkívüli képességgel bíró ember, akik segíteni fognak nekünk. Hamarosan találkozol velük. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy összebarátkoztok.

A férfi elindul a fák között arra, amerről feltehetőleg a tisztáshoz jött. A fiú követi. Néhány pillanat, és mindketten eltűnnek az erdő sűrűjében.


	2. Flóra barátja

**I. epizód: A Hármak bukása**

**1. rész: Flóra barátja**

Gyönyörű reggel van. A néhány napja errefelé tomboló vihar már rég továbbállt az Alfea nevű tündériskola közeléből. A hatalmas épület körül elterülő udvaron összegyűlt víztócsákban a felkelő nap sugarai tükröződnek. Egyedül csak ezek a tócsák árulkodnak az elmúlt éjszakák eseményeiről. Legalább is egy részükről. A többit inkább eltakarják. A birtokkal szomszédos erdő talajáról az összes lábnyomot lemosta a hosszasan zuhogó eső.

A folyosókon egy teremtett lélek sincs. Mindenki az osztálytermek valamelyikében ül és próbál figyelni a tanárok előadására. De nem sokáig. Az óra hamarosan véget ér, és a folyosók megtelnek élettel. Egyesek még megbeszélik az órán hallottakat vagy épp nem hallottakat, mások már a most megírandó dolgozatukra próbálják újra átnézni a tananyagot. Csakhogy ők vannak kevesebben, és ebben a hangzavarban nem könnyű bármit is átnézni.

Az egyik teremből hat lány lép ki a többiek mögött lemaradva. A Winx tagjai még megvárták Bloomot, akinek másodszor is el kellett magyarázni az óra lényegét. A professzor ennek ellenére türelmes volt vele, hiszen még őszerinte is nehéz megérteni a gondolatátvitel rejtelmeit.

– Hiába magyarázta el másodszor is, így sem értettem meg – panaszkodik Bloom a barátnőinek. – Eddig csak filmekben láttam, hogy emberek gondolatokkal beszélgetnek, de hogy lássam is, amit a másik...

– Úgy tűnik a te világodban nincs elég fantáziája az embereknek – jegyzi meg Stella. – De jelen pillanatban engem csak a délután érdekel...

– Igen, gondoltuk – vág közbe Musa a többiek egyetértő bólogatásától kísérve. – Tegnap is csak százszor mondtad, milyen jól fogod magad érezni a plázában...

– Százhuszonkilencszer – javítja ki Techna, mosolyt csalva a lányok arcára.

Hát persze... Miért is ne lehetne jókedvük? Ma nincs annyi órájuk, így délre végeznek is. A délutánt pedig a Vörösforrás specialistáival fogják eltölteni a városban. Kell is ennél több?

Legfeljebb az, hogy gyorsabban teljen az idő. Hiába van csak délelőtt órájuk, ha az is egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik. A tanárok vég nélkülinek látszó előadásaira alig páran képesek odafigyelni. Végül azért lassan, de biztosan véget ér az utolsó óra is. A fiatal tündérek egy emberként tódulnak ki a termekből a folyosókra, hogy minél előbb belekóstolhassanak a szabad délutánba.

Stella máris elemében van. Miután visszaszalad a szobájába, azonnal elkezd a ruhásszekrényében kutatni.

– Vajon mit vehetnék fel délutánra? – motyog magában amíg barátnői utolérik, minden mondatánál újabb ruhát hajítva maga mellé a földre. – Ez nem jó... Ezt semmiképp... Ezt még végső esetre sem... Ezt sem...

Mire a többiek is felérnek, a lány melletti ruhakupac már majdnem embermagasságúra nő.

– Csak nincs valami gond, Stella? – kérdezi Bloom.

– Gond? De van. Nagyon nagy gond van. Sőt! Ez már katasztrófa! Egy rongyom sincs, amit felvehetnék!

– Rongyod tényleg nincs – veti közbe gúnyosan Musa. – Egyedül méregdrága ruháid vannak, de azokat mind eldobálod.

– Bloom, könyörgök, tudnál segíteni? – fordul barátnőjéhez Stella, meg sem hallva Musa megjegyzését. – Csak ki kell néznem valahogy... És gyorsan, mert mindjárt itt lesznek a srácok.

Mivel Bloom ruhatárában sem talált számára megfelelőt, Stella végül kénytelen a földre dobott holmik közül kiválasztani egyet. Így is ő készül el utoljára. Az udvaron éri utol társait, akik a főkapu felé sétálnak, jókedvűen beszélgetve tervezik a délutánt. Egyedül Flóra nem tűnik vidámnak.

– Még mindig Helia miatt búslakodsz? – kérdezi Bloom, mikor észreveszi barátnője rosszkedvét. Az csak bólint egyet, majd végül hozzáteszi:

– Jó ideje semmit sem hallottam felőle. Úgy tűnik, már nem érdeklem...

Bloom erre nem tud mit mondani. Szívesen vitába szállna, nyugtatná barátnőjét, hogy biztos nem felejtették el. De mégis hogyan, ha ő sem tud semmit Heliáról? Flóra viszont hirtelen megáll.

– Talán mégsem olyan jó ötlet...

– Még mit nem! – szakítja közbe Bloom. – Nehogy azt gondold, hogy csak úgy itt hagynánk... Egyébként is tegnap beszéltem Skyjal, és azt mondta, sikerült beszervezniük egy új diákot. Lehet, hogy a végén még össze is jöttök...

Ebben a pillanatban egy specialista jelenik meg az iskola kapujában. Siklóval érkezett, amit most megfordít, majd arrafelé fordítva a fejét, amerről jött, várakozni kezd. Arca nem látszik bukósisakja mögött. Egyszerű, sötét rövidujjú pólót és nadrágot visel, valamint egy fekete csuklópántot a jobb alkarján. Amíg vár, a lányok odasietnek hozzá.

– Gyorsan ideértél, annyi szent! – kiáltja Stella, magára vonva a vendég figyelmét. – Na, ki rejtőzik a sisak alatt? Semmi kétség, hogy Brandon...

– Ne is álmodj, biztosra veszem, hogy Riven az – szólal meg Musa.

– Nem hiszem, teljesen nyilvánvaló, hogy ez csakis Sky lehet – vélekedik Bloom.

A fiú pár pillanatig csak kapkodja a fejét egyik lányról a másikra. Látszólag nem érti, mi a találgatás témája. Végül megkérdezi:

– Mindig ilyen fogadtatás vár arra, aki elsőnek ideér?

A specialista hangja nem hasonlít sem Sky, sem Brandon, sem pedig Riven hangjára. A lányok döbbenten állnak mellette. Kisvártatva Techna szólal meg.

– Bocs, attól tartok, összetévesztettünk valakikkel...

Három újabb sikló tűnik fel az iskolához vezető ösvényen. Még három specialista érkezik, és megállnak társuk mellett. Közülük az első leveszi a sisakot. Sky az.

– Öreg, jól otthagytál minket – mondja az idegennek halvány ingerültséggel a hangjában.

– Tehetek én arról, hogy nem meritek kihasználni az ösvény szélességét? – kérdez vissza az, miközben Brandon és Riven is leveszi a sisakot. – De azt nem mondtátok, hogy már várni fognak minket. Akkor még egy kicsit siettem is volna.

A tündérek érdeklődve figyelik a beszélgetést. Egy specialista, aki legyőzi Skyékat egy siklóversenyen?

– Timmy hol van? – kérdezi hirtelen Techna.

– Egy kicsit lemaradt – válaszol Brandon, miközben visszanéz a válla fölött. – Csak siklókkal tudtunk jönni, de ő nincs oda értük. Mindjárt itt lesz.

– Úgy sem indulunk el nélküle – teszi hozzá Sky, majd ismét az idegenhez fordul. – Addig nyugodtan leszállhatsz.

– Tényleg, még mindig ezen ülök? Annyira elzsibbadtam, hogy észre sem vettem...

Az idegen leszáll a siklóról. Nagyjából ugyanolyan magas, mint a többiek. Vékony, szinte véznának is lehetne nevezni. Ahogy a sisak lekerül a fejéről, rövid, barna haj bomlik ki alóla. Az arcát elnézve alig néz ki húszévesnek. Barna szemével a lányokra tekint, majd meghajol.

– Milyen faragatlan vagyok, hogy nem mutatkoztam be – mondja. – A nevem Bart. Örülök a találkozásnak.

A lányok sorban visszaköszönnek a fiúnak. Flóra szemében érdeklődés tükröződik, bár nem olyan erős, mint amit Layla szeméből lehet kiolvasni. Nem is kérdéses, melyiküknek imponál jobban egy siklóverseny győztese.

– Mivel csak öt siklóval vagyunk, valamelyikre hárman kerülnek – szólal meg újra Brandon. – Amíg Timmyre várunk, el kéne dönteni, ki mögé ülnek ketten.

A Winx tagjainak nagy része azonnal tudja, ki mögé szeretne ülni. Egyedül Flóra és Layla gondolkodnak még egy kicsit, majd mindketten jelzik, hogy szívesen ülnének Bart mögé. Lassan pedig Timmy is megérkezik.

– Bocs, ha sokáig kellett várnotok – mentegetőzik. – Még át kell szoknom a siklóra.

A többieknek már nincs kedvük tovább vesztegetni drága idejüket. Ki tudja, Stella hány ruhát tudott volna megvenni, amíg Timmyre vártak. Gyorsan felszállnak a siklókra, és elindulnak a város felé. Nagy igyekezetükben nem is veszik észre azt a kis pixit, aki utolsó csepp erejével is azért küzd, hogy eljusson az iskola igazgatónőjéhez.

A lányok délutánja gondtalanul telik. Stelláék azonnal előresietnek a pláza irányába, amíg barátaik sétálgatnak. A kis csapat kiül egy fagyizó teraszára. A tündérek végig Bartot kérdezgetik. Mindannyian szeretnének többet megtudni róla, hiszen jelen pillanatban úgy tűnik, szabadidejében ő is elég sokat lesz Alfeában vagy Laylát vagy Flórát meglátogatva.

A fiú türelmesen igyekszik minden kérdésre válaszolni. Mint kiderül, egy kis házban lakik a szüleivel és a kishúgával távolabb a városi forgatagtól. Sokáig úgy tűnt, vagy nagyon elrejtve lappang benne a varázserő vagy egyáltalán nincs. Pár napja azonban felszínre tört belőle, ezért beíratták a Vörösforrásba, hogy megtanulja kezelni új erejét. Az iskolában aztán összebarátkozott Skyékkal, akik meghívták ma délutánra kikapcsolódni.

– Minket meggyőzött a megbízhatóságáról, ezért úgy voltunk vele, hogy minden bizonnyal veletek is jól ki fog jönni – szakítja félbe Sky a beszámolót. – Aztán persze keresztülhúzta a számításainkat, amikor ő ért először Alfeába.

Erre mindenki elmosolyodik.

– Pedig még csak nem is kockáztattam – emeli fel a kezét Bart. – Mondtam, ha előre szóltok, hogy a lányok már várnak minket, biztos jobban sietek...

A mosolygás hirtelen nevetésnek adja át a helyét, és beletelik némi időbe, amíg alábbhagy.

– És mit szeretsz csinálni szabadidődben? – bukik ki a kérdés Laylából.

– Nagyon sok minden érdekel. Inkább ne tudjátok meg, mennyi szakkönyvem van otthon mindenféléről... De leginkább a kertben szoktam segédkezni...

Flóra szeme felcsillan. Most ő kérdez tovább. Laylának szinte egy szava sincs. Lassan elindulnak Stelláék után. A plázához érve viszont Bart feszengeni kezd.

– Valami baj van? – kérdezi tőle Musa, amikor a fiú megáll néhány lépésnyire a bejárat előtt.

– Legfeljebb annyi, hogy nem igazán vagyok az a típus, aki olyan szívesen költ magára. A közértben szívesen bevásárolok, de egy pláza nem az én világom...

– Ha gondolod... – hagyja rá Timmy. – Azért várj meg minket, rendben?

– Persze.

Bart elindul egy közeli park felé amíg a többiek bemennek a plázába. Ahogy a fiú elég távol kerül, a specialisták Flóráék felé fordulnak.

– Mi a véleményetek? – érdeklődik Sky.

Layla kicsit csalódottan vállat ránt, Flórának viszont már az arca is kimondhatatlan örömről árulkodik.

– Elképesztő... Mégis érdemes volt eljönni – mondja, miközben barátaival elindulnak, hogy megkeressék Stelláékat.


	3. A megvert iskola

**2. rész: A megvert iskola**

A jókedvűen eltöltött délután végén a fiúk még elviszik a tündéreket Alfeába mielőtt visszaindulnának a Vörösforrásba. A lányok kedve azonban hamar lelohad, ugyanis az iskola kapujában a zsörtölődő Griseldával találják szembe magukat.

– Csakhogy végre megjöttetek! – kiált rájuk üdvözlés gyanánt. – Remélem, kimulattátok magatokat, mert az igazgatónő vár rátok. Fontos ügyben akar beszélni veletek.

A professzor megfordul, és elindul. A tündérek követik. Egyenesen az igazgatói irodához tartanak, ahova csak a Winx tagjai mennek be. Faragonda méretes asztalánál ül. Sátorként összetett keze fölött figyeli vendégeit, ahogy azok belépnek a helyiségbe. Mikor aztán az ajtó becsukódik Layla mögött, feláll.

– Sajnálom, hogy ezen a kései órán idehivattalak titeket, de nem volt más választásom – mondja. – A helyzet nagyon aggasztó, így kénytelen voltam megvárni Alfea legjobban összeszokott csapatát...

– Ezt értsük úgy, hogy megint feladatot kapuk és lóghatunk az órákról? – kérdezi reménykedve Stella.

– Értsétek úgy, hogy feladatot kaptok, amit viszont rövid idő alatt meg tudtok oldani és nem lesz semmi szükség a holnapi tanulás kihagyására.

Faragonda hangjából sugárzik az aggodalom, ez pedig a tündérekben is félelmet kelt.

– Igazgatónő, kezd megijeszteni minket – szólal meg Bloom. – Mégis mi történt?

– A Felhőtornyot megtámadták.

A tömör, rémisztő válasz teljesen megdöbbenti a lányokat. Először egyikük sem tud mit mondani. Végül Techna töri meg a csendet.

– Kik támadták meg? És miért?

– Ezt én sem tudom. Az üzenet ma délután érkezett. Egy pixi hozta, akit jelenleg is ápolnak, annyira kimerült. Menjetek el a Felhőtoronyba, és...

– Számíthat ránk – jelenti ki magabiztosan Bloom. – Nem fogjuk hagyni, hogy a Felhőtornyot legyőzzék.

Miután a tündérek rohanva elhagyják az irodáját, Faragonda lassan visszaül a székébe. Ujjaiból újra sátrat formál maga előtt, sóhajt egy nagyot, és motyogni kezd:

– Csak ne csalódjatok túl nagyot...

A Winx repülve rövid idő alatt eljut a Felhőtoronyig. Egy dolog már messziről szemet szúr: valami, aminek nagyon is itt kéne lennie, hiányzik. De hiába néznek jobbra-balra, így sem találják. Hol vannak a támadók?

– Te jó ég! – kiált fel Flóra. – Lehet, hogy elkéstünk?

Az iskola tágra nyílt kapujához érve még inkább kellemetlen érzést kelt a támadók hiánya. Ráadásul a Felhőtorony többi részének siralmas állapota is Flórát tűnik igazolni. Az épület számos tornya közül nem egy összedőlt. A falakon hatalmas erejű becsapódások nyomai látszanak, méghozzá méteres átmérőjű lyukak formájában. Nem csak az épület, de még a környéke is teljesen kihalt.

– Senki sincs itt? – tűnődik Techna. – Talán vissza kéne mennünk Alfeába, és jelenteni Faragondának, hogy későn értünk ide...

– Még mit nem! – ellenkezik Stella. – Semmit sem utálok jobban, mint hogy teljesen feleslegesen elküldenek valahova. És egyébként sincs semmi kedvem holnap az uncsi órákon ücsörögni. Elidőzünk itt egy kicsit, aztán tudunk arra hivatkozni, hogy későn értünk vissza és hullafáradtak vagyunk.

– Kivételesen részben egyetértek Stellával – szólal meg Bloom is. – Maradjunk még egy kicsit...

– Ez az! Tudtam én, hogy legalább te megértesz!

– De nem csak azért maradunk, hogy későn érjünk vissza. Valakinek még muszáj lennie az iskolában. Legalább egyszer nézzünk körül odabent, hátha találunk valakit... Utána visszamehetünk.

A kapun belépve sötét folyosó fogadja őket. A falak tövében végig omladékhalmok sorakoznak. Stella egy kis fényt gyújt, hogy lássanak, majd a csapat élére állva vezetni kezdi a többieket. A sötétség először riadtan menekül előlük, de utána gonoszul visszatér, hogy kövesse őket. Stella fényének körén kívül semmit sem látnak. Ha lenne itt még valaki... Tökéletes célpontot szolgáltatnának neki...

A tündérek benéznek minden terembe, ahova tudnak, de egy lelket sem találnak. Már éppen visszafordulnának, amikor Flóra benyit egy utolsó ajtón. A mögötte lévő helyiségből viszont azonnal egy átok csapódik a szemközti falba, tovább növelve az eddig sem kevés törmelék mennyiségét.

– Ne! Hagyd abba! – kiált be Flóra. – Segíteni jöttünk!

A felkavart porfelhőben hamarosan egy boszorkány alakja rajzolódik ki. Arca rémületet és kimerültséget tükröz. Rövid, vörös haja csapzott. Zöld szemével hitetlenkedve néz a tündérekre.

– Mirta? – hasít Bloomba a felismerés, miután alaposabban végignéz a lányon.

– Tény... Tényleg ti vagytok? – suttogja erőtlenül a boszorkány, majd összeroskad a folyosó közepén.

A Winx tagjai ijedten sietnek oda Mirtához, aki tényleg elég rossz állapotban van. Amellett, hogy teljesen kimerült, apró zúzódások és sérülések borítják. A tündérek nem is értik, hogy bírt idáig talpon maradni.

– Mirta, mi történt? – próbál óvatosan kérdezgetni Bloom. – Olyan ez a hely, mintha katapultokkal bombázták volna...

– Mikkel? – kérdez közbe értetlenül Stella.

– Katapultokkal. Azok olyan ostromgépek, amikkel óriási sziklákat lehet kilőni...

– Akkor bizonyára azok voltak, mert délután egymás után értek minket a repülő sziklák – suttogja a boszorkány. – Emberek jöttek páncélban és pajzzsal... Nem... Nem tudtunk varázsolni...

– Mi? – lepődnek meg a tündérek egyszerre.

– Egyszercsak úgy éreztem, mintha elszállt volna az összes varázserőm... És a többiek sem tudtak semmilyen varázslatot végrehajtani...

– Ahhoz képest szépen belelőttél a falba, amikor Flóra rád nyitott – jegyzi meg kicsit gúnyosan Musa.

– Én is ugyanúgy meglepődtem. De akkor ezek szerint valamelyik nőnek van köze hozzá...

– Nőnek? – kérdez közbe Layla. – Milyen nőnek?

– A páncélos embereken kívül jött még két nő is. Az egyik vezette be a katonákat az iskolába. Leütöttek és elvittek mindenkit, még az igazgatónőt is... A másik szinte el sem mozdult a gépek mellől...

A tündérek egymásra néznek. Kudarcot vallottak. Elkéstek. A Felhőtorony elesett. Mirtán kívül az összes boszorkányt elhurcolták, ki tudja, hova.

– Na jó – szólal meg Layla, és a boszorkány felé nyújtja a kezét. – Te akkor velünk jössz.


	4. A Felhőtorony legyőzője

**3. rész: A Felhőtorony legyőzője**

A tündérek Stella vezetésével visszaindulnak a sötétbe vesző folyosókon. A sort Layla és Musa zárják, akik két oldalról támogatják a kimerült Mirtát. Bár már tudják, merre van a kijárat az épületből, mégis lassabban haladnak, mint befelé. A boszorkány állapotára tekintettel gyakran megállnak pihenni. Egyre inkább aggasztóvá válik a helyzet, hiszen még a Felhőtoronyból is alig tudják kivinni. Hogy fogják eljuttatni Alfeába?

A szállítás gondja viszont hamar feledésbe merül. Az egyik lépcsőn lefele haladva Techna hirtelen megáll.

– Halljátok ezt? – kérdezi suttogva.

– Mit? – kérdezi Bloom, miközben fülelni kezd.

A kis csapat egy hangot sem mer kiadni. Mindenki feszülten fülel. Pár pillanat múlva pedig végigfut a hátukon a hideg. Osonó léptek halk zaja hallatszik nem sokkal előttük: valaki van még itt rajtuk kívül. A lépések viszont hirtelen elhalnak.

– Biztos, hogy csak te maradtál itt? – kérdezi végül suttogva Layla a boszorkánytól.

– Úgy tudtam, igen – válaszol Mirta erőtlenül.

– Van tipped, ki lehet ez?

– Nincs. Semmi.

Stella óvatosan lép ki a következő folyosóra. Az viszont kihalt. Csak az eddig is a falak tövében összegyűlt omladékhalmokat látja rajta. Pedig erről jöttek a hangok.

– Senki – szól hátra néhány pillanat múlva.

A lányok lassan indulnak el. Lépésenként megállnak fülelni, de a titokzatos alak sokáig nem hallat újra magáról. Végül elérnek az utolsó folyosóhoz, aminek végén már a kinti csillagok fénye szűrődik be. Stella eloltja az általa keltett fényt, és az óvatosságot mellőzve futni kezd az iskola kapuja felé. A többiek igyekeznek követni.

Stella lendülete azonban hamarosan semmivé foszlik. Hirtelen lefékez a folyosó közepén, aminek következtében a többiek sorban nekiütköznek.

– Mi az, Stella? – kérdezi Flóra a sor közepéről, nyakát nyújtogatva.

Stellának nem kell válaszolnia. A válasz ott van tőlük néhány lépésnyire. Az épület kapujában ugyanis egy sötét alak áll. Sok viszont nem látszik belőle, hiszen hátulról vetül rá a csillagok fénye.

– Tehát mégiscsak érdemes volt futni hagyni azt a pixit – jegyzi meg vészjósló hangon. – Jól mondták. Tényleg nagy az összetartás az iskolák között. De legalább nem csak boszorkányokat, hanem néhány tündérkét is fogtam...

Stella a magasba emeli jogarát, ami ismét bevilágítja a folyosót. Fénye ráesik az idegenre is. Egy nő az. Kicsit magasabb a lányoknál, de nincs nagy különbség. Mélyzöld, egyrészes ruhát visel, hozzá fekete bőrkesztyűt és hosszúszárú cipőt. Derékig érő, hullámos, fekete hajával keretezett arca elégedettséget, vörösen villogó szeme magabiztosságot és elszántságot tükröz.

– Maga meg kicsoda? – kérdezi Bloom, mire a nő elmosolyodik.

– Hármat találhatsz, kicsi lány.

Mirta arcára azonnal kiül a rémület, amint a többiek mellett elnézve meglátja az idegent.

– Ő az! – próbál kiáltani, de csak egy fáradt nyögést sikerül kipréselnie magából. – Ő vezette a katonákat, akik megtámadtak minket.

A nő arca hirtelen elkomorodik.

– Lehet, hogy Nina már nincs itt, de néhány tündérrel egyedül is elbánok.

– Nina? – kérdez vissza Stella.

– Biztos az a másik nő, akit Mirta látott – vélekedik Flóra. – Aki ott maradt a gépek mellett.

– Te jó ég, milyen sokat fecsegek! – kapja hirtelen az idegen a kezét a szája elé tettetett ijedtséggel. Hangjából ugyanakkor érződik, elég biztos magában annyira, hogy mindegy legyen neki, mi minden csúszik ki a száján. – De most már nincs mit tenni... Feladatot kaptam, hogy az összes boszorkányt vigyem el innen, de csak nem fognak megdorgálni, ha egy pár tündért is szállítok. Annál is inkább, mert előbb-utóbb úgyis sorra kerülnétek. Választhatjuk a könnyebb, vagy a nehezebb utat. Jöttök magatoktól – itt pár pillanatnyi szünet következik, – vagy nem?

– Szó sem lehet róla! – förmed rá Musa a nőre. – Mirta velünk jön. Ha magaddal akarod vinni, azt csak a testünkön át teheted meg.

A nő szája mosolyra húzódik.

– Reméltem, hogy ezt fogod mondani.

A szavak hallatára a tündérek felkészülnek a védekezésre. Stella harcra készen emeli maga elé a jogarát. Az idegen felemeli a bal kezét, és egyenesen a jogarra mutat. Legalábbis első ránézésre így tűnik. A következő pillanatban viszont mutatóujja elképesztő sebességgel megnyúlik, és mint valami hosszú tövis, kiüti a fegyvert a tündér kezéből. Stella hirtelen összerándul. Ott, ahol a nő ujja érte a kézfejét, éles vágás húzódik, amiből szivárog a vér.

A lányok riadtan sietnek Stellához. Vizsgálgatják a sebét, de az nem tűnik komolynak. Időközben pedig a nő is elindul feléjük. Határozottan lépked, egyre közelebb és közelebb ér. Bloom szembefordul vele, majd egy tűzgömböt hajít az irányába. Az idegen kénytelen félreugrani a támadás elől és helyet hagyni a tündéreknek, hogy elmeneküljenek mellette. Mirtát már nem csak ketten támogatják. Musának és Laylának Flóra és Techna is besegít és négyen a boszorkány egy-egy végtagját fogva igyekeznek elcipelni őt az ellenség közeléből. Stella sérült kezét tartva szalad utánuk. Bloom egyedül marad a nővel, de nem akar túl nagy kockázatot vállalni, ezért még egy pár az idegent távol tartó tűzgömb után ő is a kapu felé veszi az irányt.

Az iskola előtt újabb meglepetés várja a tündéreket. A főkapun túl egy egész seregnyi ember áll. Katonák. Páncéljuk és sisakjuk vörös. Támadásra alkalmas fegyver nincs náluk, csak pajzs van mindegyikük jobb karjára illesztve. A rajtuk lévő mintázatot nehéz kivenni ekkora tömegben.

– Ezek meg honnan kerültek elő? – bukik ki a kérdés Bloomból, miután meglátja a sereget.

– Fogalmam sincs – rántja meg a vállát Stella. – Valami ötlet? Próbáljunk meg harcolni velük? Nem tudom, Mirta elég erős-e most ahhoz, hogy csak úgy elvonszoljuk Alfeába...

Bloom számba veszi a lehetőségeket, bár nem töprenghet sokáig. Nem csak a katonák gyűrűje szűkül körülöttük, hanem a rejtélyes idegen is közeledik a hátuk mögötti folyosón. Az ellenség túlereje megkérdőjelezhetetlen.

– Nincs más választásunk – mondja végül. – Menekülnünk kell.

A hat tündér egyszerre repül a magasba. Négyen még mindig Mirtát tartják, miközben távolodni kezdenek az iskolától. Stella sérült kézfejét fogva követi őket. Bloom még egyszer visszafordul. A nő immár meg sem próbálja üldözőbe venni őket. A katonákhoz beszél, akik hirtelen hátat fordítanak a Felhőtoronynak, majd menetelni kezdenek. Az idegen a tündérek után néz és fenyegetően megrázza az öklét mielőtt serege után indulna.


	5. Két barátnő története

**4. rész: Két barátnő története**

A lányok egy kicsit lassabban, de minden komolyabb probléma nélkül érnek vissza Alfeába. Leszállnak az udvaron, majd az orvosi szoba felé indulnak el, hogy Mirta sérüléseit minél előbb kezelni lehessen. Út közben viszont hirtelen belebotlanak a folyosókon járőröző Griseldába.

– No lám, ugye nem azt akarjátok mondani, hogy csak most értetek vissza? Vele meg mi történt? – kérdezi, miközben szemügyre veszi a boszorkányt.

– Ő volt az utolsó, akit találtunk a Felhőtoronyban, tanárnő – válaszol Bloom. – Nagyon kimerült, épp az orvosi szobára igyekszünk vele, utána pedig felmennénk az igazgatónőhöz...

– Nem, nem. Most azonnal felmentek az igazgatónőhöz. Ugyanis már vár titeket. A barátnőtöket meg bízzátok rám, majd én elviszem az orvoshoz.

Griselda hamarosan eltűnik a folyosó egy kanyarulatában, miközben maga előtt lebegteti Mirtát. A tündérek a másik irányba indulnak el. Faragonda irodájába érve világossá válik, hogy a gondnok nem hazudott: az igazgató tényleg várta őket. Ráadásul nem is egyedül. Az asztalon egy pixi üldögél. Kétségtelen, hogy ő hozta a Felhőtorony megtámadásáról szóló hírt. Apró, sárga szárnyának vége lekókadt és ő maga is igencsak fáradtnak tűnik, ennek ellenére érdeklődve figyeli a lányokat.

– Örülök, hogy visszakeveredtetek – mondja Faragonda üdvözlésül. – Már kezdtem aggódni miattatok. Remélem, nem volt túl sok problémátok...

– De volt – vágja rá Stella. – Majdnem megöltek minket.

– Ne túlozz, Stella! – szól rá Layla. – Az csak egy kis karcolás.

Az igazgatónő értetlen pillantására Bloom elmeséli, mi történt a Felhőtoronyban. Elmondja, milyen állapotban találták az iskolát, majd később Mirtát, mit hallottak a boszorkánytól, aztán az idegentől, valamint hogyan menekültek el. Faragonda figyelmesen végighallgatja, bár az asztalon ülő pixit látszólag sokkal jobban felizgatják a történtek. Mikor Bloom befejezi a beszámolót, az igazgatónő elgondolkodik.

– Tehát későn értetek oda – töpreng hangosan. Bloom bólint. – A Felhőtorony elesett, és hogy ki áll a támadás hátterében... Griffint is elhurcolták, ugye?

Bloom ismét bólint.

– Kár. Nina... Nina... – Faragonda ismételgetni kezdi az egyetlen nevet, amit a lányok az idegentől megtudtak. Végül a pixihez fordul. – Lehet az a Nina?

A pixi bizonytalanul válaszol:

– Talán... Ha tényleg nem tudtak varázsolni... De én mégiscsak el tudtam jönni onnan...

– Van ötlete, hogy ki lehet az? – kérdez közbe Musa.

– Ha az, akire gondolok, Nina néhány éve a Felhőtorony diákja volt – fog bele az igazgatónő, miközben fel-alá járkál az asztala mögött. – Nem ismertem, csak hallottam róla, hogy remek tanuló. De miután egy diáktársával felfedezték a bennük rejlő képességeket, megváltoztak. Hirtelen felsőbbrendűnek képzelték magukat, akiknek nem kötelező bejárniuk órákra és azt tehetnek, amit csak akarnak...

– Tisztára, mint a Trix – veti közbe Stella.

– Majdnem, de a Trix ezért pórul is járt. Ninát és kedves barátnőjét Griffin eltanácsolta az iskolájából. Azóta viszont nem hallottunk felőlük.

– És ez a barátnő ki volt? – kérdezi Flóra.

– Egy Maria nevű boszorkány. Szép kis páros voltak. Nina ugyanis képes maga körül egy olyan erőteret létrehozni, amelynek határain belül kénye-kedve szerint korlátozhatja bárki varázserejét. Maria ugyanakkor ebben az erőtérben is bármilyen hosszúra meg tudja nyújtani az ujjait, amik úgy hatolnak át szinte bármin, mint a legjobb pengék...

– Akkor ők lesznek azok! – kiált fel Bloom. – Az a Maria támadhatott meg minket! Stella kezén még mindig ott van a nyoma...

– Az okuk is megvan rá – folytatja Techna. – Bosszút akartak állni, amiért annak idején kirúgták őket. Ez tökéletes magyarázat...

– Úgy gondolod? – szakítja félbe az igazgatónő. – Ez túl egyszerűnek tűnik... Ha tényleg csak bosszút akartak, miért vártak ezzel ennyi éven át?

– Egy egész hadsereggel jöttek – veti közbe Layla. – Azt biztos nem egy nap alatt szedték össze.

– Sereg... Bloom, te azt mondod, hogy volt valamilyen minta a katonák pajzsán?

– Mintha láttam volna valamit... – mondja Bloom, miközben megpróbál visszaemlékezni. – A pajzsukat egy vörös sáv keretezte és volt valami a közepén is... Kerek... Sárga... Leginkább egy hüllő szemére emlékeztetett...

– Egy hüllő szemére?

A lány bólint. Faragonda ismét összenéz a pixivel.

– Nem emlékszem, hogy Nináéknak bármi köze is lett volna valamilyen hüllőhöz.

A pixi is a fejét rázza. Techna csalódottan kérdez vissza:

– Ezek szerint elvethetjük a bosszúállós feltételezésemet?

– Valószínűleg, hiszen jónéhány kérdést megválaszolatlanul hagy. Maria honnan tudhatta, hogy ha futni hagy egy pixit, valaki az iskola segítségére siet? Hogyan tettek szert egy akkora seregre és miért nem valami őket szimbolizáló motívum volt azokon a pajzsokon? Ha csak bosszút akartak, miért hurcolták el az összes boszorkányt ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen végeztek volna Griffinnel? Hiszen megtehették volna. Ami pedig a legaggasztóbb: miért mondta, hogy előbb-utóbb mi is sorra kerülünk?

A kérdések rohama után fülsiketítő csend támad az irodában. Senki sem szólal meg, pedig a válasz egyértelmű. A lassan kínossá fokozódó csendet végül Flóra töri meg.

– Nem ők tervezték a támadást. Őket is irányítja valaki...

– És ez a valaki hozható összefüggésbe a hüllőszemmel, a boszorkányok elhurcolásával és esetleges újabb támadások tervezésével is. Olyasvalaki, aki tudja, milyen nagy az összetartás az iskolák között...

– De ha meg akarják támadni Alfeát, segítséget tudunk hívni a Vörösforrásból, nem? – kérdezi Musa. – A specialisták a miénkhez hasonló varázslatok nélkül is megvannak, így Nina erőtere hiábavaló.

– Reméljük, hogy csak Nina és Maria dolgoznak ennek az ellenségünknek. Ha így van, a specialisták meg tudnak védeni minket. Reggel küldök is egy üzenetet Szaladinnak, tudná-e nélkülözni néhány tanítványát. Most mehettek. Pihenjétek ki magatokat!

A tündérek elindulnak az ajtó felé, de Bloom egy helyben marad.

– Látom az aggodalmat az arcán – jelenti ki határozottan, Faragonda szemébe nézve. – Van tippje, hogy kivel állunk szemben. Ki az?

Az igazgatónő állja Bloom tekintetét. Hosszú pillanatokig farkasszemet néznek egymással. Végül Faragonda lehajtja a fejét, és szomorúan közli:

– Bárcsak tudnám...

Miután Bloom is elhagyja a szobát, az asztalon ülő pixi is az igazgatónőhöz fordul.

– Tényleg nincs sejtése? – kérdezi.

– Nem akarok bakot lőni – hangzik Faragonda aggódó válasza. – Egy pillanatra beugrott egy ember neve, de nagyon remélem, hogy tévedek. Mert ha tényleg ő tért vissza harminc év múltán... Az ég irgalmazzon nekünk!


	6. Ünneprontók

**5. rész: Ünneprontók**

A lányok nem tudnak aludni az éjszakából megmaradt kevés idő alatt. Bloom is csak forgolódik, amikor pedig kinyitja a szemét, látja, hogy nincs egyedül. Flóra is csak fekszik az ágyán. Az ő szeme is nyitva van.

– Te sem... – szólal meg Flóra, de Bloom gondolatban már be is fejezte a kérdést.

– Ühüm – dünnyögi válaszképpen. – Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy az igazgatónő nem bízik bennük? Láttam az aggodalmat az arcán. Biztos volt róla elképzelése, ki állhat minden mögött. És mégsem mondja el... Miért?

– Talán még ő sem hisz benne, hogy tényleg tudja a választ. De rengeteg oka lehet. Csak hát nem tudunk ellene tenni semmit...

– Ha kitalálnánk, mi az a hüllőszem a pajzsokon... Közelebb kerülnénk a megoldáshoz...

– Ha szimbolikus jelentést keresel, az a hüllők közül leginkább a kígyóknak van. De nem hiszem, hogy ezzel sokra mennénk. Csak néhány negatív tulajdonságot jelent összefoglalva. Ez zsákutca.

– És nincs valami más?

– Passz – rázza a fejét Flóra. – Nem tudok másról.

Bloom elkeseredettségében a falhoz üti a fejét.

– Gondolkozz! – motyogja magának. – Ki lehet? Ki utasíthatta Ninát és Mariát, hogy támadják meg a Felhőtornyot?

– Bárki is legyen, sokat tud az iskolákról és az igazgatókról. Például tudta, hogy nyugodtan elengedhetnek egy pixit, mert Griffin úgyis segítséget fog kérni. És azt is tudhatta, hogy Faragonda fogja azt a segítséget küldeni. Akár még az is elképzelhető, hogy nem véletlenül a Felhőtorony volt az első célpontjuk. Az a sereg elég nagy ahhoz, hogy gond nélkül szét lehessen osztani, Ninából viszont csak egy van. A három iskolát egyszerre nem támadhatták meg...

Flóra szava hirtelen elakad. Feszült csend zúdul az ablakon beszűrődő hajnali napsugarak által megvilágított szobára. A két tündér döbbenten egymásra néz. Látszólag még Flóra is meglepődött azon, hová vezette el a gondolatmenete. A kínosan hosszú csendet végül Bloom töri meg, amikor befejezi a mondatot:

– De kettőt már igen.

– Ami azt jelenti, ha az ellenség úgy dönt, hogy támad, akkor Nina ide fog jönni a sereg egyik felével. A maradékkal pedig Maria fogja megostromolni a Vörösforrást. Mi nem tudjuk megvédeni magunkat Ninával szemben, ugyanakkor Maria feleslegesen lenne itt.

– Szólnunk kell Faragondának.

Bloom úgy ugrik ki az ágyból, mintha bolha csípte volna meg. Még szerencse, hogy amikor megérkeztek, túl fáradtnak érezte magát, és még csak át sem vette a pizsamáját, mielőtt bedőlt az ágyba. Legalább most sem kell az öltözéssel bajlódnia. Feltépi az ajtót, majd kirohan a szobából.

– Mi törtééént? – kérdezi az ajtó túloldalán álldogálló Stella egy ásítással adva nyomatékot fáradtságának.

– Hosszú lenne elmagyarázni – szól vissza a Bloom nyomában szaladó Flóra. – Gyertek gyorsan, ti is meg fogjátok érteni...

Mivel Stella mellett a többiek is ébren voltak, a hat lány együtt siet fel az igazgatói irodába.

– Igazgatónő! – kiáltja Bloom, amint benyit a tágas helyiségbe. – Nagy baj van! A Vörösforrást is veszély fenyegeti!

Faragondát teljesen váratlanul érte a tündérek jövetele. Egy ideig csak pislog.

– Semmi baj, Bloom – mondja végül. – Nyugodj meg szépen, és kezdd az elején!

– Igazgatónő, szólnunk kell a specialistáknak, hogy készüljenek fel egy támadásra. Nináék nem csak minket akarnak...

– Megtudtál valamit Nináékról? – kérdez közbe Musa.

– A Felhőtorony csak a kezdet volt. Bárki is ez az ellenség, az iskolákat szemelte ki. Nem csak az Alfea a célpontja, hanem a Vörösforrás is.

– Szaladin nem ostoba – veti közbe Faragonda. – Megüzentem neki, hogy mi támadástól tartunk, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ő is felkészül arra az esetre, ha őt támadnák meg.

– Okunk van feltételezni, hogy egyszerre a két iskolát – veszi át a szót Flóra. – Maria tulajdonképpen Nina nélkül is megostromolhatja a Vörösforrást, itt pedig nem okoz jelentős hátrányt a hiánya. Ráadásul a sereg, amit láttunk, elég nagy ahhoz, hogy gond nélkül szét lehessen osztani. Ezért támadták meg először a Felhőtornyot.

– Logikus – gondolkodik el Techna. – A maradék két iskolát már meg tudják támadni egyszerre, így nem fogunk tudni segítséget hívni.

– A Vörösforrásba nem lehet csak úgy hívatlanul besétálni – jelenti ki nyomatékosan Faragonda. – Délután néhány önkéntes specialista érkezik erősítésnek, a többiek az iskolában maradnak és felkészülnek a védekezésre. Most a mi egyetlen dolgunk biztosítani, hogy az Alfea is kitartson. Én sem szeretem az ilyesmit, de sajnos most önzőnek kell lennünk. Bárhogy is szépítjük, mi vagyunk nehezebb helyzetben. Éppen ezért kérlek titeket, hogy inkább pihenjetek az ilyen ötletek kiagyalása helyett! Szólok a tanáraitoknak, hogy okkal hiányoztok az órákról.

A tündérek most sem tudnak normálisan pihenni. Mindannyiukban ott van a kétely: vajon képesek lesznek felvenni a harcot egy kiképzett sereggel varázserő nélkül? Kevés rá az esély, és ez aggodalmat szül bennük.

A semmittevést először Flóra unja meg. Felkapja a jegyzeteit, majd kisétál a szobából. A második órára már be is ér. A nap folyamán a többiek is kimozdulnak és kóborolni kezdenek az iskolán belül és kívül. Bloom és Stella például épp az udvaron sétálnak délután, amikor a főkapunál egy sikló jelenik meg.

– Az egyik önkénteshez van szerencsénk? – kérdezi Bloom, miközben a siklón ülő specialista leveszi a sisakját.

– Pontosan – mondja a fiú, akiben a tündérek azonnal felismerik Bartot. – Sky és Brandon is mindjárt megérkezik, csak egy kicsit lemaradtak út közben...

– Brandon is jön? – ujjong Stella. – És meddig maradtok?

– Azt mondták, addig maradhatunk, amíg a veszély el nem múlik – feleli a fiú, majd egy cinkos kacsintással hozzáteszi: – Az viszont már inkább felfogás kérdése, mikor mondhatjuk, hogy elmúlt, ugye?

– Flóra biztos örülni fog neked – veti közbe Bloom. – De nem tudjuk, hol van... Reggel óta nem láttuk, de biztos nem ment messzire...

– Ez esetben majd én megkeresem.

Bart búcsút int a két lánynak, majd elindul felfedezni az iskolát. Még bizonyára hallja, ahogy Bloom és Stella ismét ujjongásban tör ki. Az ösvényen ugyanis pont most tűnik fel újabb két sikló Skyjal és Brandonnal.

Flóra az üvegházban élő növényekkel foglalkozik, amikor Bart megtalálja. A fiú lépéseinek zajára ijedten fordul hátra. Annál nagyobbat sóhajt megkönnyebbülésében, amikor észreveszi, hogy nem ellenség van mögötte, hanem jóbarát.

– Te vagy az? – kérdezi egy kicsit önmagán is nevetve. – Mit keresel itt?

– Én semmit – feleli a fiú, és közelebb lép. – Én csak az iskola legszebb virágszálához jöttem. Azt pedig már megtaláltam.

Flóra szinte kívülről látja saját magát. Ahogy ott áll a fiúval szemben... Tisztán érzi, hogy arca jelen pillanatban még a legvadabb rózsánál is vörösebb.

– Látom, lelkiismeretesen gondozod a növényeket – tereli másra a témát a fiú, miközben körülnéz az üvegházban. Mintha csak megérezte volna Flóra zavarát. – Minden elismerésem. Pusztítani, életet elvenni... Túl könnyű, nincs benne semmi becsület... Ellenben életet teremteni... Ez művészet, aminek megvannak a maga kemény feltételei. Egyáltalán nem könnyű, de az eredmény minden fáradtságot kárpótol...

Flóra nem tudja, mit mondjon. Bartnak sikerült még jobban zavarba hoznia. Végül megkérdezi az első dolgot, ami az eszébe jut:

– Önkéntesnek jöttél?

– Igen. De azért remélem, lesz még időm körülnézni...

Ismeretlen eredetű hatalmas robaj fojtja Bartba a szót. Flóráék a falhoz rohannak, és kinéznek az iskolára. A szemük elé táruló látványtól viszont mindketten elborzadnak. Az épület másik végén az egyik torony épp most törik ketté. Teteje a földre zuhan temérdek port kavarva fel. Flóra ijedtében a szája elé kapja a kezét. Az igazgatói iroda is arrafelé van...

– Faragonda! – kiáltja, miközben kisiet az üvegházból. A fiú követi.

A folyosóra kilépve a tündér kinéz az egyik ablakon. Ismét összeszorul a gyomra. Az iskolához vezető ösvényen ugyanis egy vörös masszává összeolvadó sereg közeledik. A katonák, akiket a Felhőtoronynál láttak. Élükön két nő sétál. A magasabbikat azonnal felismeri. Derékig érő, hullámos, fekete haj. Vörösen villogó szemek. Egyrészes, mélyzöld ruha, hozzá fekete bőrkesztyű és hosszúszárú cipő.

– Maria – suttogja maga elé Flóra. – Ezek szerint a Vörösforrást csak később támadják...

Maria mellett egy nála fél fejjel alacsonyabb nő lépked. Rövid, szőke hajjal keretezett arcán elszántság tükröződik. Kék szeme az épületet mustrálja. Lila felsőt és farmernadrágot visel. Nina. Más nem lehet. A két nő mögött még egy négyméteres emberformájú sárból gyúrt alak vezeti a vörösre festett páncélú katonák seregét.

– Hát, ezekkel nem lesz könnyű elbánni – szólal meg Bart, aki Flóra mellett állva szintén végignéz a támadókon.

– Főleg akkor, ha Nina megalkotja az erőterét. De aggódom az igazgatónőért... Meg kell találnunk...

A fiú bólint, majd követi Flórát, aki szaladva elindul az igazgatói iroda felé. A tündér egy dologban teljesen biztos, ahogy befordul az első sarkon: az elkövetkezők lesznek eddigi élete legkeményebb órái.


	7. Alfea ostroma

**6. rész: Alfea ostroma**

Hatalmas tömeg verődik össze az iskola előtt. A kettétört torony lármája sokakat felriasztott. Van, aki egyenesen óráról érkezik az udvarra, hogy megnézze, nem szorult-e be valaki a torony alá. Aggodalomra azonban senki sem talál okot. Egy tündér vagy tanár sincs a romok között.

A sárból gyúrt alak az iskolából is jól látható. Alfea összes tanulójának szívébe rémület költözik, amint megpillantja. Néhány pillanat múlva pedig mindenki a füléhez kapja a kezét. A szörny körül ugyanis erős sugárban víz tör fel a talajból, iszonyatos ordítozásra késztetve azt. Csakhogy a hidegzuhany nem tart sokáig. Pedig igazán megérte volna elviselni a mennydörgést idéző kiáltásokat, ha a víz szétmosta volna a sarat.

Ahogy az eddig feltörő víz visszahúzódik a föld mélyére, a diákok is hirtelen gyengének érzik magukat. A riadtság újabb hulláma fut végig az összegyűlt tanulókon. Hiszen ettől a pillanattól kezdve nincs varázslat Alfeában. Nina felhúzta az erőterét.

A sáralak lassan továbbindul a kapu felé. Távolabbról ugyanakkor hatalmas sziklák közelednek a levegőben. Amint a gólem súlyos ökleivel rácsap a vastag fakapura, hogy betörje azt, az egyik repülő szikla az iskola falába csapódik. Méghozzá olyan helyen, ahol nem tanterem van, hanem folyosó. Ráadásul úgy tűnik, volt is valaki rajta. A törmelék záporában egy tündér is lefelé zuhan. Még szerencse, hogy két specialista is ott van a tömegben, akik megőrzik lélekjelenlétüket. Sky és Brandon a lány alá sietnek, és sikeresen elkapják, mielőtt a földetérés nem épp kellemes hatását átélné.

A szörny folytatja a dörömbölést Alfea főkapuján. Már csak idő kérdése, hogy az mikor adja meg magát az iszonyatos erejű ütéseknek. Ha pedig az ellenség bejut rajta... Erre már senki sem mer gondolni.

A tanárok és a két specialista lassan előremegy a tömegben. Ők állnak a legközelebb a kapuhoz és az ellenséghez. Sky odahajol a mellette álló Bloomhoz.

– Bart meg hova tűnt? – kérdezi suttogva.

– Azt mondta, elmegy megkeresni Flórát. Azóta viszont nem láttam.

– Biztos hallotta a sziklákat – vélekedik Brandon. – Szerintem hamarosan megjelenik...

– Nagyon remélem – morog Sky. – Méghozzá az ő érdekében.

A kapu egyre kevésbé bizalomgerjesző hangokat ad ki a súlyos ütések alatt. Már senki sem számolja, éppen hanyadikat méri rá a szörnyeteg. Habár nem kellene sokáig számolni, ugyanis a következőnél a faszerkezet végképp megadja magát. Darabokra törött deszkák repülnek szerteszét, pánikká fokozva a tömegben eddig uralkodó riadalmat.

– Remélem, mindenki felkészült – szól Brandon a többi védőnek. – Ez kemény menet lesz.

A gólem mindenki meglepetésére egy helyben marad. Nem jön közelebb Alfeához. Ő már teljesítette a rá kiszabott feladatot amikor bedöntötte az iskola kapuját. A vöröspáncélos katonák azonban elszaladnak a sáralak lábai mellett és bejutnak a birtokra.

A tanárok és a specialisták igyekeznek a tündérek előtt maradni, de az ellenség számbeli fölénye túl nagy. Így is sikerül némelyik katonának átjutni a védősor mellett, majd pajzsával leütni egy tündért, akit utána kihurcol Alfea területéről.

– Ez így nem fog menni – jelenti ki hirtelen Brandon, amikor már nagyjából a tizenkettedik ájult tündért cipelik el. – Vissza kéne húzódnunk az épületbe. Ott nem tudják kihasználni a túlerejüket.

Skynak nincs sok ideje töprengeni a javaslaton. Mi lesz, ha újabb sziklákat kezdenek el hajigálni? Akár az egész iskola rájuk omolhat.

– Ezek elfogni akarnak minket, nem megölni. Különben nem csak pajzzsal lennének felszerelve – unszolja Brandon. – Kétlem, hogy tovább bombáznának minket.

Sky végül bólint. A visszavonulás üzenete viszont lassan jut el a tanárokhoz a folyamatosan előrenyomuló ellenség miatt. A tündérek azonban hallották a tervet, és elindulnak befelé. Nem kell hozzá sok idő, és már csak a tanárok, a két specialista és a Winx néhány tagja marad kint. Őket viszont már beszorították az épület kapujához.

Egy vörösre festett páncélt viselő katona hirtelen megiramodik Bloom felé. Jobb kezével sikerül elkapnia a tündér karját. Már emelné a pajzsát, amikor Sky oldalról teljes erővel fejbevágja. A támadó elengedi a lány karját és ájultan esik a földre.

– Köszi – szól oda Bloom sebtében megmentőjének.

– Nincs mit.

A tündér barátait követve behátrál az épületbe. A specialistákat figyeli, de a szeme sarkában egyszercsak Mariát pillantja meg. Szíve nagyot dobban a rémülettől. A feketehajú nő a katonák után érkezik. Vörös szeme mérgesen, türelmetlenül villog.

– Hol lehet Bart meg Flóra? – fordul az előtérben barátnőihez.

– Jó lenne tudni – sóhajt egyet Layla. – Megeshet, hogy már elkapták őket...

Bloom elgondolkodik. Varázserő híján Flóra ugyanúgy nem tudja megvédeni magát, mint ők. Egyedül a fiú tudná megóvni az ellenségtől. Bartot viszont egyáltalán nem ismerik annyira, hogy biztosra vehessék: ezt meg is teszi.

Hamarosan a két specialista is beesik az ajtón. A jelek szerint Maria is beszállt a küzdelembe. Sky jobb karján és Brandon arcán egy-egy éles vágás húzódik, amiket minden kétséget kizáróan a boszorkány ujjai okoztak.

– Ez aztán a harcias nőszemély – jegyzi meg Brandon. – Még sosem láttam valakit így harcolni.

– Jól vagytok? – kérdezi Stella, miközben a többiekkel odasiet a fiúkhoz.

– Túléljük – válaszol Sky. – A becsületünkön most nagyobb csorba esett.

– Mostmár legalább még valami közös van bennünk – mutatja fel Stella sérült jobb kezét. – Megalapíthatnánk a Sebhelyesek Klubját...

– Bart még nem került elő? – kérdez közbe Brandon.

– Nem – csóválja a fejét Bloom. Brandon kis híján cifra káromkodásba kezd.

– Pedig elsőnek jelentkezett, amikor az igazgató megkérdezte, ki akar idejönni, emlékszel? – fordul dühösen Skyhoz. – Erre most nem is segít. Csak kerüljön a kezeim közé... És ő nevezi magát Flóra barátjának? Heliával jobban járt volna... Persze ha még mindig érdeklődne...

– Tényleg, mi történt? – kérdezi Musa. – Hogyhogy Helia már nem látogatja Flórát?

– Igazából mi sem tudjuk – vakarja a fejét Sky. – Néhány hete kért egy párnapos szünetet, mert valamit el kellett intéznie. Akkor történhetett valami, mert azóta teljesen megváltozott. Tulajdonképpen onnantól kezdve nem akar idejönni, és minden idejét a Vörösforrás feltérképezésére fordította. Titkos alagutakat meg ilyesmiket keresett, de ilyenek nincsenek nálunk...

A következő pillanatban a védekező tanárok egy része behátrál az épületbe. Igyekeznek becsukni az ajtót, pedig nem mindegyikük jutott be. Ennek oka viszont hamarosan világossá válik. Ugyanis a következő alak, aki az ajtóban megjelenik nem tanár, hanem az egyik páncélos katona.

– Futás! – kiáltja Sky, és megindul a lányok után a folyosón. – Ha rajtuk ütünk, több esélyünk van ellenük...

A kis csapat befordul egy sarkon, majd még egyen. Maguk mögött hallják az ellenséges katonák lépteit. Páncéljaik zörgésének zaját rendszeresen megtöri egy-egy tündér kiáltása, akinek a búvóhelyét megtalálták.

– Van valakinek ötlete, hogyan verhetnénk vissza ezt az inváziót? – kérdezi Brandon.

– Először is kerülnünk kell őket, hogy legyen időnk kitalálni – vélekedik Stella.

– És a többiek? – csattan fel Sky. Meg lehet érteni. Senkinek sem tetszik, hogy bújkálniuk kell az ellenség elől és nem segíthetnek a többi tündérnek, de ha összecsapásra kerülne a sor, a létszámbeli különbség gyorsan eldöntené a küzdelmet.

– Csak találjuk meg azt az árulót – dühöng Brandon. – Esküszöm, hogy saját kezemmel tekerem ki a nyakát...

– Nyugodj le! – szól rá a társa. – Lehet, hogy valahol máshol is bejutottak a katonák és sarokba szorították.

– Hol máshol jöhettek volna be? Elölről támadtak egy sárkolosszussal, hajítógépekkel és ki tudja, hány katonával. Ha még ennél is nagyobb seregük van, megeszem a kalapom!

– Fiúk, ezt talán egy kicsit nyugodtabban is meg lehetne beszélni – mondja Layla, miközben beáll a két specialista közé, nehogy azok egymásnak essenek. – Próbáljuk meg megkeresni Flóráékat, hátha még az épületben vannak valahol.

– És hol kezdjük? – teszi fel a logikus kérdést Techna. – Az iskola hatalmas, ráadásul most szabadon nyüzsögnek benne a katonák. Egy rossz kanyar is nagyon sokba kerülhet.

– Azt hiszem, sejtem, merre lehetnek – töpreng Bloom. – Az első lövés az egyik tornyot érte, méghozzá arra.

Bloom a folyosó túlsó vége felé mutat.

– Igen, és? – sürgeti Stella.

– Az igazgatói iroda pont mellette van. És mivel az egész olyan hirtelen történt, talán Faragondával is történhetett valami. Ha Flóra látta, hogy hol csapódik be az első szikla, biztos aggódik az igazgatónőért.

– Ami azt jelenti, hogy odasiet, zseni vagy, Bloom! – kiált fel Musa.

A csapat elindul a folyosón, de hamarosan kiderül, hogy Musa kiáltása sajnos nem süket fülekre talált. A hátuk mögött két katona érkezik futva a folyosóra. A specialisták gyorsan a tündérek elé állnak, hogy az ellenség útját állják.

– Remek – morog Sky. – Ha csak ketten vannak, elbánunk velük, addig induljatok el!

Két pajzs egyszerre blokkol két kardot, majd az egyik páncélos egy hirtelen mozdulattal elgáncsolja Brandont, ahogy a lányok továbbindulnak a folyosón. Bloom még egyszer visszanéz. Sky látszólag egyedül maradt két ellenféllel szemben. Igyekszik kitérni mindkét pajzs suhintása elől, de nem tudni, meddig bírja.

A folyosó végén a lányok befordulnak egy sarkon. Ott viszont megtorpannak attól, ami rájuk vár. A következő folyosón éppen Faragonda, Flóra és Bart siet feléjük.


	8. Kettős offenzíva

**7. rész: Kettős offenzíva**

A folyosón szaladva Flóra rendszeresen megáll egy-egy ablaknál. Kinéz az udvarra, ahol egyre nagyobb tömeg verődik össze a kettétört torony körül. Lent néhányan átkutatják a romokat, majd egyértelműen jelzik a kint állóknak, hogy senki sem szorult a törmelék alá. Ez pedig Flórát is megnyugtatja valamennyire.

– Hála az égnek, hogy senki sem sérült meg – sóhajt. – Remélem, az igazgatónő is jól van...

– Ha az ellenség bejut, akkor már mindegy lesz – szólal meg Bart, és a legközelebbi ablakhoz lép. – Lássuk, le tudom-e lassítani...

A fiú előrenyújtja mindkét kezét, miközben behunyt szemmel koncentrál. Flóra a katonák seregét fürkészi tekintetével, keresve valamilyen hatást, amit Bart elérhetett. Hamarosan viszont a sárszörny kétségbeesett kiabálása elvonja a figyelmét a páncélosokról. A gólem körül ugyanis erős sugárban víz tör fel a magasba. A sáralak megáll, és eszeveszetten kiabál kínjában.

Sajnálatos módon a hidegzuhany pár pillanat múlva eláll. A víz visszatér a föld mélyére, de nem kevés sarat is visz magával. Ezzel egyidőben Bart elhátrál az ablaktól a szemközti falig. Hangosan veszi a levegőt. Flóra is gyengébbnek érzi magát.

– Ennyi volt – mondja nemsokára a fiú, még mindig a falhoz támasztva a hátát. – Talán egy kicsit meggyengítette...

A tündér újra kinéz az ablakon. A szörnyeteg némi erőgyűjtés után ismét megindul a kapu felé.

– Tudsz tovább jönni? – fordul Flóra a fiúhoz, mire az azonnal bólint.

– Persze.

Amint elindulnak, a folyosó bekanyarodik. Aztán még egyszer. A forduló utáni hosszú egyenes szakaszon viszont egy másik tündér fut velük szemben. Nyilván valamilyen fedezéket keres, de Flóra nem igazán törődik vele. Sietne tovább, végig a folyosón, amikor meghallja Bart kiáltását:

– Vigyázz, szikla!

A következő pillanatban már a derekán érzi a fiú karját, ahogy megállítja és visszahúzza. Hirtelen megremeg az egész épület. A lövedék nem sokkal mellettük csapódik a falba. Mivel meggyengült a tartószerkezet és már nem bírja el a ránehezülő súlyt, a folyosó padlója megrepedezik egy szakaszon, és a darabok hullani kezdenek a mélybe. Flóráékat nem fenyegeti veszély, de a másik tündér rálép a padló egyik ingatag kövére, ami kicsúszik a lába alól.

Bart futva elindul a tündér felé, mielőtt még az a törmelék után zuhanna. Az utolsó fél métert már háton csúszva teszi meg, és az utolsó pillanatban utánanyúl, de mindhiába. A kezét már nem éri el.

Flóra a szája elé kapja a kezét. Borzongás fut végig rajta a lány sikítása hallatán. Bart sem mozdul. A leszakadt rész szélén hasal maga elé meredve. Lassan felemeli üres markát. Pár pillanatig így marad, végül Flórához fordul. Még mindig nem tud megszólalni. Szeméből fájdalom sugárzik.

– Kérlek... Ne magadat hibáztasd... – hebegi Flóra a fiú arcát látva, de csak azt éri el, hogy végre Bart is megszólal:

– Hogyhogy nem tudtam elkapni? El kellett volna...

– Túlbecsülted magad... Mindenkivel megesik...

– Nem szokásom – folytatja komoly hangon a fiú. – Sokáig egyáltalán nem tudtam varázsolni. Tökéletesen tisztában vagyok vele, hogy mire vagyok képes és mire nem. El tudtam volna kapni. Fogalmam sincs, miért nem sikerült.

Bart mondatát dermedt csönd követi, aminek egy mennydörgésszerű hang vet véget. Flóra ismét kinéz a legközelebbi ablakon. A sárszörny már az iskola kapujánál van, most pedig nehéz öklével újra lesújt a vastag faszerkezetre. A látvány sietségre ösztönzi a tündért, ezért visszafordul barátjához. Közelebb lép hozzá, és a fiú felé nyújtja a kezét.

– Mennünk kell... – kezdi, mire Bart csak bólint.

– Tudom. Mehetünk.

A két fiatal visszaindul a folyosón, majd rákanyarodnak egy másikra. Itt már nincsenek ablakok, így csak a hangos dörömbölésből sejtik, hogy a gólem még nem törte be Alfea kapuját. Ezen az úton gond nélkül eljutnak az igazgatói irodához. Flóra kopogás nélkül nyit be. Faragondát az asztala mellett találják, amint épp feltápászkodik a padlóról.

– Igazgatónő, jól van? – kérdezi ijedten a tündér.

– Megmaradok. Ennél azért több kell, hogy...

Hangosan megszólal valami. Az igazgatónő benyúl a zsebébe, és kivesz belőle egy telefont. Az csörög.

– Igen? – kérdezi, miután felveszi.

– Faragonda, van egy kis gondunk – hallatszik egy férfihang a készülékből.

– Szaladin? Mi a gond?

– Megtámadtak minket, de nem azok, akikről beszéltél.

– Mert akikről beszéltem, azok minket támadtak meg. Nina és Maria itt vannak Alfea falai előtt.

– Akkor sajnos mindketten magunkra maradtunk. Milyen ismerős... Az ellenség nem mutatja meg magát, hanem csatlósokat küld... Emlékszel...

Megszakad a vonal. Faragonda holttá vált arcát látva Flóra még jobban megrémül.

– Ez mit akart jelenteni?

– Remélem, nem azt, amit lehetetlennek gondoltam. Harminc éve szálltunk szembe egy hasonló gondolkodású párossal, de...

– Hall valaki valamit? – szakítja közbe Bart az igazgatónőt. Kintről egy hang sem szűrődik be a szobába.

– Én semmit – szólal meg Flóra, majd elakadó lélegzettel hozzáteszi: – A kapu...

– Bejutottak. Személy szerint egyáltalán nem hiszem, hogy meg tudnánk tőlük védeni az iskolát.

– Ez esetben ki kell menekítenünk annyi tanulót, amennyit tudunk – jelenti ki Faragonda. – A könyvtárból nyílik egy folyosó, ami elég messzire nyúlik, hogy kijussunk Nina erőteréből. Ha pedig már kint vagyunk, hazaküldjük az összes diákot. Jobb, mintha fogságba esnének.

Ezúttal Bart áll a hármas csoport élére, bár a többieknek kell irányítaniuk, merre találják a könyvtárat. Gyakran hallanak páncélzörgést arról árulkodni, hogy ellenséges katonák vannak a közelben, de eggyel sem találkoznak. Sietve hagyják maguk mögött sorban a folyosókat, amikor az egyiken váratlan akadályba ütköznek. Egy elágazásnál ugyanis a Winx többi tagja kanyarodik be eléjük.


	9. Szökés Alfeából

**8. rész: Szökés Alfeából**

– Igazgatónő, jól van? – kérdezi Bloom.

– Jól, de a helyzetünk sajnos egyáltalán nincs jól. Nektek volt igazatok. Ezekben a pillanatokban a Vörösforrást is éppen úgy támadják, mint minket.

– Mégis mit lehetne tenni? – kérdezi Musa.

– Akit lehet, kimenekítünk az épületből. A könyvtárból nyílik egy titkos folyosó, azon keresztül elég messze juthatunk, hogy Nina erőterén kívül essünk.

– Nem lesz könnyű – veti közbe Techna. – A legtöbb diákot már elkapták.

– Tényleg, Sky! – kiált fel Bloom Barthoz fordulva. – Itt van Brandonnal a másik folyosón. Segítségre szorulnak.

– Rendben – bólint a fiú, és elindul két barátjának segíteni.

A lányok a sarkon állva figyelik, ahogy Bart futva közeledik a küzdők felé. Brandon még mindig ájultan fekszik a földön. Sky sem bírhatja már sokáig két katona folyamatos támadását. A harmadik specialista még időben érkezik, és becsúszva kigáncsolja az egyik páncélost. Ezt követően a másik mögé kerül, hiszen az még mindig Skyjal van elfoglalva. Egyetlen tarkóra mért ütéstől a katona eszméletlenül esik a padlóra. Mielőtt az első feltápászkodna, a fiú magasba emeli nyújtott lábát, majd egy újabb találattal a hátán visszaküldi a földre.

– Előbb is jöhettél volna – szólal meg Sky, miközben kifújja magát. – Már aggódtunk, hogy hol lehetsz. Tényleg, hol voltál?

– Flórával megkerestük az igazgatónőt – feleli Bart, csuklójával körözve levezetés gyanánt. – Nem fogjuk tudni tartani az iskolát. Ki kell jutnunk innen.

– Hogyan? A sárszörny még mindig ott van a kapunál.

– A könyvtáron keresztül...

– Megvagytok? – kérdezi a fiúk felé futva Bloom. – Nem esett bajotok?

– Jól vagyunk – nyugtatja meg Sky, majd ájult társára pillant. – Habár nem tudom, Brandon meddig akar szunyókálni... Valahogy fel kéne ébresztenünk...

– Arra nincs idő – szakítja félbe Bart, és felkapja az alélt fiút. – Minden perc számíthat, amíg a katonák előtt járunk.

Stella aggódva néz Brandonra. Paskolgatja a fiú arcát ahogy továbbindulnak a könyvtár felé. A sort most Sky vezeti. Bár minden útjukba kerülő terembe benyitnak, hátha találnak bújdosó tündéreket, nem járnak sok sikerrel. Alig páran csapódnak melléjük amíg eljutnak a könyvtárig. Ott Faragonda elkezd a könyvek között keresgélni.

– Valahol itt rejtettem el a kulcsot... – motyogja.

Amíg az igazgatónő keresgél, Brandont is sikerül felébreszteni. A fiú Stella kitartó paskolgatásától vöröslő arccal kel fel a földről, ahova Bart letette.

– Szóval mégsem oldottál még kereket? – rivall rá Bartra, amint észreveszi. – Ha esetleg elfelejtetted volna, segítened kellett volna visszatartani a katonákat, akik beözönlöttek a kapun! De te nem voltál sehol...

– Elég, Brandon! – szól rá Sky. – Az előbb igenis segített, amikor azzal a két katonával kellett küzdenünk. Csak azért nem emlékszel rá, mert leütöttek.

– Ráadásul ő fakasztotta a vizet, ami meggyengítette azt a szörnyet – teszi hozzá Flóra. Sky és Brandon szájtátva néznek rá.

– Ezt még nem is mondta – fordul Sky a fiúhoz. – Miért nem?

– Nem tartottam fontosnak... – hangzik a felelet, amit Faragonda félbevág.

– Megvan!

Az igazgatónő mellett az egyik könyvespolc kiugrik a helyéről, és félreáll. Mögötte egy sötétbe vesző lépcsőt látnak. Faragonda int a többieknek, hogy kövessék, és elindul lefelé. A többség követi, Bart viszont visszasétál a könyvtár ajtajához és kinéz rajta. Flóra utánamegy.

– Nem jösz? – kérdezi.

– De, csak még ellenőriztem, nem jönnek-e...

Ebben a pillanatban Maria bukkan fel egy kicsit távolabb a folyosón egy kisebb csapat katona élén. Nyilván ők is bújkáló tündéreket keresnek. A nő észreveszi a fiatalokat mielőtt még Bart visszabújna az ajtó mögé, Flóra pedig még azt is látja, ahogy Maria szája megmozdul. Az egyetlen szót nagyon könnyű leolvasni a szájáról:

– Te?

A fiú becsukja, majd elbarikádozza az ajtót. Közben előreküldi Flórát, és hamar utol is érik a többieket.

– Szerinted az a barikád visszatartja őket? – kérdezi hátrafordulva a tündér.

– Nem hiszem, de időnyerésnek megteszi.

A lépcső nem túl meredek, de egy ideig így is veszélyes. A könyvtárból beszűrődő kevés fényben minden egyes fokot ki kell tapogatni. Később azonban egy forduló után már fáklyák világítanak a falakon, jól láthatóvá téve az utat.

– Mikor készült ez a folyosó? – kérdezi egy idő után Bloom, aki közvetlenül az igazgatónő nyomában halad.

– Alfeát harminc éve lerombolták. Nem sokkal előtte vettem át az igazgatói széket, de már akkor is itt volt. Az új épülethez hozzákapcsoltam rendkívüli vészhelyzet esetére, de az igazat megvallva nem tudnám megmondani mennyi idős...

– Használta már azóta?

– Legutóbb harminc éve. Azóta nem volt rá szükség.

Bloom elbizonytalanodik Faragonda szavainak hallatán. Az igazgatónő hanghordozásából arra következtet, hogy még ő sem biztos abban, sikerül-e elmenekülniük. Akkor viszont tényleg nagy lehet a baj. Ennek ellenére nem teszi szóvá. Egyrészt azért, mert feleslegesnek érzi, másrészt pedig azért, mert Sky előbb tesz fel egy másik kérdést:

– Milyen messze van még a vége?

– A felén már túl vagyunk – nyugtatja meg Faragonda.

– Hallok valamit a könyvtár felől – szól közbe hirtelen Bart. – Bejutottak. Sietnünk kell.

– Nem lehet, hogy még egy tündér van a könyvtárban?

– Mielőtt Bart elbarikádozta a könyvtár bejáratát, Maria volt a folyosón – válaszol Flóra. – Ők jutottak be.

– Ez esetben viszont szedjük a lábunkat! – adja ki az utasítást Faragonda.

Még szerencse, hogy elég messze járnak a bejárattól, így nem fogják őket hamar utolérni. A biztonság kedvéért azért megszaporázzák a lépteiket. Így is beletelik majdnem egy újabb órába, hogy elérjék a barlang másik végét.

Egy lankás domb tövében jutnak ki ismét a friss levegőre. Alfea már csak a távolban látszódik a fák között. Innen talán még túlzottan csendesnek is tűnhet az iskola és környéke. Bloomék viszont pontosan tudják, hogy egyáltalán nem az.

Bart a kijáratnál marad, hogy tudjon szólni, ha az ellenség átért a földalatti folyosón. A többiek egy kicsit távolabb mennek, ahol az igazgatónő ellenőrzi, hányan jutottak ki Alfeából. Sajnos nem sokan. A három specialistán és a Winx hat tagján kívül mindössze négy tündérnek sikerült a csoporthoz csapódni. Faragonda először őket küldi haza. Egyesével megkérdezi a lakhelyüket, majd mindenkinek egy külön kaput nyit meg, amelyen keresztül hazajuthatnak.

A tündérek után Faragonda Skyhoz és Brandonhoz fordul. Megköszöni a segítségüket, majd újabb kaput nyit meg nekik. A specialisták még maradnának biztosítani a Winx tagjainak hazatérését, de az igazgatónő lebeszéli őket.

– Így is többet tettetek, mint amennyit várhattunk volna – mondja.

– Hát... Ha tényleg biztos benne...

Sky és Brandon eltűnése után a kapu bezáródik mögöttük. Már csak Bloomék állnak az igazgatónővel szemben, aki viszont már úgy érzi, túl lassan haladnak.

– Layla, téged gyorsan elküldelek Pixifalvára – mondja, miközben szinte kapkodva végzi a kapunyitáshoz szükséges mozdulatokat. – Onnan már egyedül is hazatalálsz.

Layla után Techna, majd Musa következik. Nekik már jóformán hadarva kell elmondaniuk a lakhelyüket. Már Flóra lenne a soros, de hirtelen Bart tűnik fel Faragonda mellett. Kezében egy kis állatkát tart.

– Először ő akart átjutni mellettem, de sikerült elkapnom – mondja, miközben a magasba emeli. – Nem valamelyikőtöké?

– Kiko! – kiált fel Bloom, és átveszi házikedvencét a fiútól.

– Másodszor pedig megjöttek a katonák. Egy egész csapat. Most másznak kifelé az alagútból.

Bloomék kezdenek megijedni. Mi lesz velük, ha nem tudnak elmenekülni? Hiszen már a Musának nyitott kapu is bezáródott előttük. Az igazgatónő azonban sietve nyit még egy átjárót.

– Siessetek! – szól rá a lányokra. – A legfontosabb most az, hogy titeket ne tudjanak elkapni. Később még visszajöhettek. Mire vártok még?

A tündérek pár pillanatig haboznak a kapu előtt, míg Stella végül átlép rajta. Őt szorosan Flóra követi, Bloommal a nyomában. Még látják, ahogy az átjáróval szemközti dombon megjelennek a katonák Maria vezetésével, majd elmosódik előttük a kép.


	10. Újra otthon

**9. rész: Újra otthon**

A túloldalon egy havas tisztás fogadja őket. Hűvös van, de szél nem fúj. Bloomnak viszont ismerősnek tűnik a táj. Mintha régebben gyakran járt volna itt.

– Pont egy jégverem kellős közepébe kellett küldenie? – panaszkodik Stella. – Mégis hol vagyunk? Olyan ez a hely, mint Domino...

– Egyáltalán nem olyan – rázza a fejét Bloom. – Ott még jégvihar is lenne. Ez Gardénia.

– Tényleg? Én nem ismertem fel. Bár az is igaz, hogy én nem télen jöttem ide...

A meghökkenés Stellába folytja a szót, ugyanis hirtelen Bart esik át a kapun, ami szinte azonnal bezárul mögötte. A fiú szintén érdeklődve néz körül, amíg Bloom meg nem szólítja.

– Mi történt Faragondával?

– Ott maradt – mondja csüggedten a fiú. – Segíteni akartam neki, de átlökött.

– Tehát vége? – kérdezi Flóra elcsukló hangon. Könnyeivel küszködik. – Ha elfogták az igazgatónőt, akkor az iskola elbukott, nem?

– De mi még itt vagyunk – jelenti ki határozottan Bloom, majd Barthoz fordul. – És ott van még a Vörösforrás is...

– Ők is támadás alatt vannak – emlékezteti Flóra. – Ki tudja, meddig tudnak kitartani...

– Én viszont azt mondom, hogy először magunkra is gondolhatnánk egy kicsit – veti közbe Stella. – Például keresnünk kéne valami szállást, mert mindjárt megfagyok.

– Gyertek! – int Bloom a többieknek. – Erre laknak a nevelőszüleim. Náluk biztonságban leszünk.

Nemsokára világossá válik, hogy egy kis városszéli parkba kerültek. Bloom vezetésével gyorsan kijutnak belőle. Innen betonozott, hófödte úton mennek tovább. A nap már elbújt a látóhatár mögött, csupán az utcai lámpák fényében tudnak tájékozódni. Csend van. Rajtuk kívül már senki sincs kint, így tisztán hallják saját szipogásukat.

Tíz percen belül egy rendezett kis házhoz érnek. A vöröshajú lány befordul az ajtóhoz, és megnyomja a hozzá tartozó csengőt.

– Egy pillanat! – hallatszik bentről egy férfihang, majd nem sokkal később Bloom nevelőapja nyit ajtót. Pár pillanatig csak áll a vendégek láttán, mintha nem akarna hinni a szemének. – Bloom? Te vagy az?

– Szia, apa! – mondja a tündér, és átöleli nevelőapját.

– A többiek a barátaid?

– Igen. Stellát már biztos ismered és talán Flórát is láttad egyszer. Ő pedig Bart – mutatja be Bloom a társait. – Itt maradhatnának néhány éjszakára?

A férfi megvakarja az állát.

– Felőlem semmi akadálya, de nem tudom, hogy fognak elférni...

– Miattam ne aggódjon! – szól közbe Bart. – Én akár a földön is elalszom.

– Akkor végül is meg van beszélve. Merthogy csak egy vendégszobánk van...

Bloom nevelőanyja fenséges vacsorát készít lánya hazatértének alkalmából. A tündérek jóízűen esznek. A mögöttük álló megpróbáltatások közben nagyon megéheztek. Szülei kíváncsi kérdéseire válaszolgatva Bloom sokat mesél Alfea ostromáról, amire nagyrészt hitetlenkedő kiáltás a válasz.

– Te jó ég! És a mi kislányunk ilyesmit él át...

– Nektek még aránylag szerencsétek volt – veti közbe hirtelen Flóra. – Mi Barttal kénytelenek voltunk végignézni, ahogy egy lány lezuhan a mélybe. Senkinek sem kívánom azt az érzést.

– Egy lány? – kérdez vissza Stella. – Akit Brandon és Sky elkapott?

– Elkapták? – kapja fel a fejét Bart, majd a tündér igenlő bólintását látva hatalmasat sóhajt. – Legalább nekik sikerült...

Vacsora közben a szó többször is visszaterelődik az ostromra. A beszámolók bizonyos szempontból kétfélék: a tündérek iszonyatos borzalomként írják le, míg a fiú elmondása szerint még szerencse, hogy nem lett sokkal rosszabb. Úgy vélekedik, jóval sokkolóbb élmény lett volna, ha a katonák nem feltétlenül élve akarták volna őket.

– Mennyire vagyunk benne a télben? – kérdezi végül Bloom a szüleitől. – Alfeában még százágra sütött a nap.

– Ó, már december második felében járunk – válaszol a nevelőapja. – Mindjárt itt vannak az ünnepek... Jut eszembe, mégiscsak ajándékot kell majd néznünk neked...

Bloomban vegyes érzelmek kavarognak. Egyrészt csalódott, hiszen az iskolába egy jó ideig nem mehet vissza. Ráadásul azt sem tudják, merre lehetne elkezdeni a keresést Faragonda után. Másrészt viszont kiugrana a bőréből, mert ha választhatott volna, biztos most akarna hazajönni. Így az év legmeghittebb napjait töltheti családjával.

Vacsora után Bartnak még Bloom nevelőanyjával is meg kell beszélnie, hogy szívesen átadja Flórának és Stellának a vendégszobát. Csakhogy őt már nem olyan könnyű meggyőzni, mint a férjét. Jó időbe telik, amíg enged az elhatározásából, miszerint a lányokat Bloom szobájában is kényelmesen el tudnák helyezni. Végül Stella is a fiúnak ad igazat, eldöntve ezzel a vitát.

Bloom nem várja meg a konyhában a szóváltás végét. Inkább vesz egy gyors zuhanyt, majd visszamegy a szobájába. Útközben Flóra még elmeséli neki, mit tudtak megbeszélni a nevelőanyjával, aztán bedől az ágyába, és hamarosan elnyomja az álom.


	11. Szemtől szemben

**10. rész: Szemtől szemben**

Nehezen tér magához. Szemhéjai ólomsúlyúnak tűnnek. Fejében kavarognak az emlékek. Alfeát ostrom alá vették... Nem tudtak segítséget kérni... Menekülniük kellett... Aztán pedig...

Lassan végül kinyitja a szemét. Maradék erejét összeszedve tud csak feltápászkodni. Vajon hol lehet? Körülnéz. Karvastagságú rácsokkal találja szembe magát. Ez valamilyen cella? A cella pedig valamilyen barlangnak lehet a része. Legalábbis a szabálytalan falakból erre lehet következtetni.

A rácsok túloldalán folyosó húzódik, de nem sokat lát be belőle. Csak a szemközti cellába lát át. Abban ruházatát tekintve egy specialista kénytelen elfogadni a rabságot. Hosszú, fekete haja csapzottan hull a vállára. Ki tudja, mennyi ideje lehet itt? Talán hetek óta?

Távolabbról beszélgetés zaja hallatszik. Halk, de még aránylag tisztán érthető.

– Nem lett volna szabad meginognom – hangzik egy bosszús női hang. – Akkor nem szöktek volna meg...

– Ezen már nem lehet változtatni, kedves Maria – válaszol egy férfi. Hangja erősen gépies, valahonnan mégis ismerősen cseng. – Ha a fiú velük van, az csak megkönnyíti a dolgunkat. Rajta kívül hányan voltak képesek kereket oldani?

– Az igazgatói irodában talált névsorok szerint összesen tíz tündér hiányzik – veszi át a szót egy másik nő. – Maria mondta, hogy őket kapukon keresztül menekítette az igazgatójuk. Bárhol lehetnek...

– Nem fontosak – jelenti ki nyugodt hangon a férfi. – A tízből négyen bizonyosan megpróbálják meghúzni magukat, amíg Faragonda visszakerül drágalátos igazgatói székébe. De nem fog.

A férfi tisztán érzékelhető haraggal a hangjában beszél az igazgatónőről. Pár pillanatnyi csend után Maria szólal meg:

– És a másik hat?

– Ők lesznek azok, akikkel a Felhőtoronynál találkoztál. Ők nem fognak sokáig bujdosni. Előbb-utóbb eljönnek szeretett igazgatónőjükért. Csak várnunk kell.

Hirtelen egy katona jelenik meg a cellák között. Ugyanolyan felszerelése van, mint azoknak, akik megtámadták Alfeát. Mindössze egyetlen különbség van. Az ő páncélja ugyanis nem vérvörös, mint az ostromlóknak. Hanem méregzöld.

– Uram! – kiált abba az irányba, amerről a hangok jöttek. Harsogása szinte fülsiketítő a suttogásszerű beszélgetés után. – Felébredt a fogoly!

Közeledő léptek hallatszanak, majd egy magas férfi jelenik meg a rácsok túloldalán. Hosszú köpenyt visel, ami csaknem a földig ér. Sok érdeklődő pillantást vonzana az utcán, hogy a köpeny nem a vállán van megkötve, ahol normális esetben lenne, hanem valahol az orra alatt. Ez viszont nem látszik csontfehér maszkja mögött, ami a két szem kivételével az egész arcát eltakarja. Bal szeme hideg acélkék, de még emberi. A jobb szeme sárga, amit résnyi pupilla vág ketté.

– Lám, lám, még egy ismerős arc – mondja mindenfajta szájmozgás nélkül. Gépies hangjából sugárzik a gúny. – Nem gondoltad volna, hogy egyszer még újra látsz. Igaz, Faragonda?

– Derek? – kérdez vissza az igazgatónő, miközben kis híján hátraesik döbbenetében. – Tényleg te vagy az?

– Ezek szerint még felismersz? Ennyire emlékezetes volt a találkozásunk harminc éve?

– Ezúttal mit akarsz?

– Bosszút. Mindhármótokon, akik akkor ellenünk fordultatok. Tényleg nem jöttél rá eddig? Öregszel, Faragonda.

– Te viszont nem sokat változtál. Csak most már az arcod is tükrözi a szörnyeteget, ami mögötte van. Szegény Rebecka forgolódna a sírjában, ha látna téged...

A felemás szempár dühösen összehúzódik. A férfi jobb kezét mérgesen nekilöki az egyik rácsnak, ami ijesztő hangon megkondul.

– Hogy merészelsz a nevében beszélni? Nem elég, hogy elhalásztad előle az iskolát, aztán meg megölted?

– Alfeát szabad akaratából engedte át nekem – vág vissza Faragonda. Hangja nyugodt marad, pedig érzi, nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet túlságosan feldühíteni a férfit. Ennek ellenére állja a felemás szempár szúrós tekintetét, szinte pimaszul néz szembe vele. – És ha jól emlékszem, Darren küldte az átkot, ami szegénynek a vesztét okozta.

– De te vetted rá, hogy ő is forduljon ellenünk. Magától eszébe sem jutott volna soha.

– Ő keresett fel, ha ez jelent bármit is. Egyébként is tennünk kellett valamit. Meg kellett állítanunk titeket. Túlságosan...

– Te mit tettél volna? – szakítja félbe nyersen a férfi. – Ne gondolkozz sokat, megmondom én szívesen. Semmit. Örültél volna a kis iskoládnak, és nem számított volna, mi történik a csinos falain kívül. De el kell szomorítsalak, mert a viszályokat nem lehet csak oktatással megoldani.

– Túl radikálisak voltak az elképzeléseitek, nem hagyhattuk, hogy...

– A változás gyakran fájdalmas. Ezért sokan nem merik megtenni a szükséges lépéseket, és ez vezet az elmaradottsághoz és a további csatározásokhoz. Mi legalább készek voltunk lépni...

– Később megoldottuk nélkületek is. Nézz csak körül! Azt látod, amit harminc éve? Egyszerűen azt akartátok csinálni, amihez értettetek: kimenni a harctérre és megvívni egy ott meg nem nyerhető csatát. Még szerencse, hogy a kis Dinarát nem rángattátok bele...

Faragonda ezúttal túlfeszítette a húrt. A férfi szeme, ha lehet, még jobban összehúzódik, jobb karja pedig előrelendül. Most viszont nem az egyik rácsot találja el. Ujjai egyenesen az igazgatónő torkára kulcsolódnak. Faragonda ijedten kap utána. Ha még egy normális kéz szorongatná, talán nem rémült volna így meg. Csakhogy Derek kesztyűjén keresztül is olyan, mintha sem bőr, sem hús nem lenne a kezén, csak a csont nyomná a nyakát. Méghozzá emberfeletti erővel.

A férfi olyan gyorsan engedi el, amilyen hirtelen megragadta. Faragonda térde megrogy, nehezen veszi a levegőt. Amikor Derek újra megszólal, hangja leplezetlen gyűlölettel teli.

– Őt már végképp ne vedd a szádra!

Faragonda igyekszik továbbra is állni a férfi tekintetét, de nem kell sokáig tartania magát. Derek hamarosan abba az irányba kapja a fejét, amerről nem olyan rég ő maga is jött. Szeméből most ugyanaz a káröröm sugárzik, mint amikor megállt a rácsok előtt.

– Újabb vendégünk érkezett – szólal meg vidám gúnnyal, mire az igazgatónő visszamerészkedik a rácsokhoz, hogy kilásson a folyosóra.

Három férfi közeledik a cellák között. Közülük a baloldali a legmagasabb... és egyben a legnagyobb is. Kis híján két méter magas, igazi hústorony. Másfélszer, talán kétszer olyan széles, mint egy átlagos ember. Meztelen felsőteste és karjai csak úgy duzzadnak az izmoktól. Mind a négy. Ezekből a két felső összefonva pihen a mellkasán, míg a bal alsó a középső ember vállán fekszik. Be kell húznia vastag nyakát, nehogy beverje kopasz fejét a barlang tetejébe.

A jobboldali sokkal jobban be van öltözve. Hosszúujjú kabát és hosszúnadrág van rajta, valamint kesztyű és bakancs. Valamivel alacsonyabb, mint négykarú cimborája. Lépései mégis nehezebbnek tűnnek. Akit pedig ketten közrefognak és kísérnek...

– Drága barátom, Szaladin! – kiált fel Derek, ahogy a hármas csapat közelebb ér. Egyre idegesítőbb, hogy egyáltalán nem mozog a szája. – Micsoda öröm téged újra látni!

– Derek? – Szaladin ugyanúgy meg van rökönyödve, mint Faragonda volt. – Harminc hosszú év után... Hogyhogy most visszatértél?

– Három évtizede már, Szaladin. De akkor bosszút esküdtem. És nem nyugszom, amíg be nem teljesítem. Nagy hibát követtetek el, amikor hagytatok futni...

– Most nem fogjuk hagyni – szakítja közbe Faragonda. – A tanítványaim be fogják fejezni, amit mi elkezdtünk.

Derek visszafordul felé. Lassan int két csatlósának, akik elvezetik Szaladint egy üres cellához.

– A tanítványaid? – kérdezi vészjóslóan halkan a férfi. – Az a hat szerencsétlenség?

– Szerencsétlenségnek nevezed őket? Nem lehetsz jól tájékozott, ha nem tudod, hogy legyőzték Lord Darkart...

– Tudok róla – Derek egészen közel hajol a rácshoz. És már nem is olyan halkan beszél. – De én nem vagyok Lord Darkar. És sértésnek veszem, ha holmi Trixhez hasonlítasz minket. Sokkal felkészültebbek vagyunk, mint három nagyképű boszorkány. A szánalmas kis csapatod nem fog minket megállítani.

A férfi kiegyenesedik, miközben folytatja:

– Egyébként is kétlem, hogy tudnák, hol keressenek téged – szeme újra összehúzódik. – Hacsak... Ezért voltál te annyira nyugodt! – újra közel hajol az igazgatónőhöz. – Akkor üzenem, hogy itt vagyunk egy barlangrendszerben a Felhőtorony szomszédságában. Ha tényleg akkora hősöknek tartjátok magatokat, gyertek ide és próbáljátok kiszabadítani a drága igazgatónőtöket!

Azzal Derek keze ismét lendül, és egy határozott mozdulattal tarkón vágja Faragondát. Az ütésnek azonban kettős hatása van, ugyanis míg Faragonda ájultan esik cellája padlójára, valahol messze Gardéniában Bloom ugyanattól a tarkóján érzett fájdalomtól riad fel álmából.


	12. Bizalmatlanság

**II. epizód: Kényszerpihenő**

**11. rész: Bizalmatlanság**

Bloom verítékben fürdik. Száján keresztül veszi a levegőt. Kezével saját torkát igyekszik kitapintani. Tisztán érezte Derek szorítását. Mintha a férfi ujjainak csontjait sem hús, sem bőr, csak a kesztyű választotta volna el tőle. Ráadásul olyan hirtelen volt az a mozdulat...

A tündér keze lassan a tarkójára csúszik. Még mindig sajog azon a helyen, ahol Derek leütötte Faragondát. Próbálja átgondolni a látottakat. Először csak egy álomnak tűnt. De hamar kiderült, hogy nem csupán álom. Szíve ugyanolyan gyorsan vert izgalmában, mint ahogy Faragondáé verhetett. Érezte a fojtogatást és az ütést. Talán még ajkai is mozogtak miközben az igazgatónő beszélt.

Lassan felemeli a fejét, majd körülnéz. Olyan valóságosnak élte meg az előző álmát, hogy egy pillanatra az is eszébe jutott, hogy talán nem is az volt. De a saját szobájában van. Az ágyában ül. Az ágy két oldaláról pedig két barátnője figyeli aggódó tekintettel.

– Jól vagy, Bloom? – kérdezi Flóra.

– Ti itt? – kérdez vissza a tündér. – Hogyhogy...

– Beszéltél álmodban – mondja Stella. – Érdekes volt hallgatni... Mintha valakivel beszélgettél volna, de a válaszok elmaradtak...

– Faragondát elkapták. Láttam, hogy egy cellában van.

– Hogy láthattad vol... – kezdi Stella hitetlenkedve, de eszébe jut a megoldás. – Hát persze! Az a gondolatátvitel, amiről még utoljára szó volt órán...

– Mivel Faragonda már eléggé tapasztalt, nem jelenthet neki problémát, hogy kapcsolatba lépjen Bloommal – fűzi tovább Flóra. – És emlékszel még valamire?

– Szinte mindenre – bólint Bloom. – Egy Derek nevű férfival beszélt. Minden bizonnyal ő áll a támadások hátterében. A jobb szeme egy hüllőé. Nina és Maria neki dolgozhatnak.

– Akkor az volt a pajzsokon is...

– De nem csak Nina és Maria dolgoznak neki. Láttam még két férfit, akik épp Szaladint hurcolták be a börtönbe.

– Ők lesznek azok, akik a Vörösforrást támadták meg – tippel Stella.

– Bizonyára. De... – Bloom elhallgat, és aggódva visszanéz Flórára.

– Mi az? – kérdez vissza ijedten a lány. – Miért nézel így rám?

– A Faragondáéval szemközti cellában Heliát láttam. És elég rossz állapotban. Mintha már hetek óta ott senyvedne...

– Az lehetetlen – vágja rá Stella. – Emlékszel, mit mondott Sky? Helia pár hete elintézett valamit, azóta viszont ott van az iskolában és titkos járatok után kutatgat.

– Ahelyett, hogy meglátogassa Flórát, amikor szeretik egymást? – kérdez vissza Bloom. – Valami itt nem stimmel. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Helia volt abban a cellában.

– És hogy nézett ki az a másik két férfi? – szól közbe Flóra, hogy elterelje barátnőit a témáról.

– Az egyik egy hatalmas négykarú hústorony volt – emlékszik vissza Bloom. – A másikon nem láttam semmi különöset. Ha csak az nem különös, hogy míg a cimborája csak övön alul viselt valamit, ő teljesen be volt öltözve... Kabát, kesztyű, bakancs... Viszont...

A vöröshajú tündér megint elhallgat egy percre.

– Bart alszik? – kérdezi végül.

– Nem láttuk – rántja meg a vállát Stella. – Mindenesetre nem hiszem, hogy itt lenne az ajtó előtt. Miért?

– Mert hallottam, ahogy Derek Mariával beszélt. Amikor megtudta, hogy tíz tündér meg a három specialista megszökött előle, tudta, hogy mi hatan visszamennénk. Azt mondta, hogy még könnyebb is a dolguk, mint gondolta, mert Bart velünk van.

Flóra hirtelen a szája elé kapja a kezét. Stella is meglepetten pislog.

– Ugye nem azt akarod mondani...? – kérdezik szinte egyszerre.

– Még egyáltalán nem biztos – mentegetőzik Bloom. Sejti, milyen vad ötlet fogalmazódott meg barátnői fejében. – Lehet, hogy csak félreértettem és nem is Bartra gondolt. Eredetileg úgy fogalmazott, hogy a fiú velünk van, de másra is érthette.

Bloom szavai Stellát némileg megnyugtatják, de Flórát nem. Ő még mindig feltűnően ijedtnek tűnik.

– Valami baj van? – kérdezi tőle Stella.

– Igen. Ugyanis könnyen gondolhatott őrá. Amikor ti elindultatok az alagúton a könyvtárból, mi még visszamentünk eltorlaszolni az ajtót. Maria éppen akkor fordult be a folyosóra. És mintha felismerte volna...

Most Bloomékon van a meghökkenés sora. Meredten néznek Flórára.

– Ugye... Ugye nem feltételezed róla, hogy ő is ellenünk lenne? – hebegi Bloom. – Pedig olyan kedves fiúnak látszik...

– Én sem gondoltam volna – teszi hozzá Stella. – De valahogy mégis aznap bukkant fel, amikor a Felhőtornyot megtámadták. Aztán jött segíteni az iskola védelmében, de amikor kellett, sehol sem volt...

– Velem volt – javítja ki Flóra. – Emiatt nem róhatjátok meg, mert én kértem, hogy jöjjön velem. De most eléggé összezavarodtam.

– Nem csodálom. Én mindenesetre kétlem, hogy meg tudnék-e maradni a közelében. Nem lenne jó, ha itt maradna...

– Várj egy kicsit! – szól közbe Bloom. – Ha most kitesszük, aztán meg kiderül, hogy tévedtünk, nagyon megbántjuk vele. Ha mégsem tévedtünk, akkor pedig gyanút fogna. A legjobb az, ha itt marad, de szemmel tartjuk.

– És mit fogunk csinálni most, hogy tudjuk, hol találjuk meg Faragondát? – kérdezi Flóra. Látszólag nagyon zavarja, hogy barátjáról ilyen viták folynak. – Valamikor el kell mennünk érte, nem?

– Igaz, de hárman nem sokra mennénk – vélekedik Bloom. – Számítanak rá, hogy egyszer visszamegyünk. Előbb szólnunk kéne a többieknek. És persze a specialistáknak.

– Én megyek! – ajánlkozik azonnal Stella. – Én majd összegyűjtöm őket. Egyébként is, nem szívesen maradnék emellett a fiú mellett...

Bloom még egy szúrós pillantást vet barátnője felé, de végül rábólint. Másnap reggel pedig Stella egy általa létrehozott kapun visszamegy Magixba.


	13. Spengler

**12. rész: Spengler**

Stella nem sieti el a többiek összehívását. Egymás után telnek, múlnak a napok, de a szőke tündér nem hallat magáról. Bloomnak nem kell sokáig törnie a fejét, hogy rájöjjön, barátnője nem szívesen tartózkodna Bart közelében. Hiszen ő volt az, akiben a legnagyobb nyomot hagyta a feltételezés, miszerint a fiú akár az ellenségüknek is dolgozhat.

Ő és Flóra azonban igyekeznek minél hamarabb elhessegetni a gyanút. Különösen Flóra az, aki még hallani sem akar róla. Továbbra is teljes mértékben megbízik barátjában. Ráadásul a fiú sem mutatja semmi jelét, hogy bármi félnivalójuk lenne tőle. Néha-néha tesz egy párórás sétát, de egyébként szem előtt van, ilyenkor pedig semmi gyanúsat nem csinál.

Bár nem tűnik el szem elől, ez nem azt jelenti, hogy egyben láb alatt is lenne. Arra hivatkozva, hogy nem akar gondot okozni, rengeteget segít a ház körül. Főleg Vanessa örül a fiú szorgalmának. Egyedül a csuklópánttal van Bloom mindkét nevelőszülője gondban. Ritkán, de megkérdezik Barttól, miért nem veszi le, de a specialista ilyenkor csak feszengve válaszol:

– Egy elég régi baleset nyoma. Nem szép látvány.

A Karácsony javarészt eseménytelenül telik el. Mivel gyakorlatilag az utolsó pillanatban érkeztek, nevelőszülei Bloomnak még csak-csak, de vendégeinek már nem tudtak ajándékot nézni. Flóra és Bart viszont nem bánták, mondván: a Karácsony végülis családi ünnep.

Bloom azóta is aggódik Faragondáért. Hiába tudja, hogy nagy veszélyben van, ha egyelőre nem tehetnek érte semmit. Mégis minden este várakozva hunyja le a szemét, abban bízva, hogy az igazgatónő hamarosan ismét üzen neki. Napközben pedig jobb teendők híján Stella és a többiek érkezésére vár.

A Karácsony utáni este sem különbözik sokban a többitől. A tündér korán ágyba bújik, abban reménykedve, hogy kisvártatva Faragonda börtönében találja magát. Kívánsága pedig Stella útnak indulása óta először teljesül is.

Mikor kinyitja a szemét, a barlangot látja maga előtt. Közvetlen közelről motoszkálást hall. Igyekszik minél jobban körülnézni anélkül, hogy megmozdítaná a fejét. Egy méregzöld és egy ciánkék páncélt viselő katona fogja közre. Épp valamilyen bilincset próbálnak a csuklójára helyezni.

– És milyen volt a Vörösforrásnál? – kérdezi a zöldpáncélos katona a társától. Látszólag nem vette észre, hogy felébredt a foglyuk. – Úgy hallottam, nem volt könnyű bevenni.

– Hát nem – feleli a másik. – Mondjuk rosszabb is lehetett volna. Ha nincs ott az informátorunk, sokkal jobban megizzasztanak minket. Persze gyorsan kereket oldott, mielőtt még elkezdődött volna a balhé...

Az őrök elkészülnek a bilincs felrakásával, így Faragonda már a falhoz van láncolva. A cellából kifelé menet viszont tovább beszélgetnek:

– De azt látnod kellett volna! – meséli lelkesen a kékpáncélos. – Elképesztő volt, mit csinált az a két ember...

– Mármint akik odavezettek titeket?

– Azok, azok. Hogy is hívják őket? Spencer... meg még valami hasonló...

– Nehogy én tudjam jobban, amikor te szolgálsz a kékek közt! Főleg, hogy tényleg annyira hasonló nevük van: az izomkolosszusotok a Spencer, a másik pedig Spengler. Habár rajta nem láttam semmi különlegeset, csak annyit, hogy elég nehézkes a mozgása...

– A csatatéren nem. A csatatéren meglepően gyors volt. Úgy volt, hogy odamentünk, azok a specialisták meg szinte azonnal kirohantak. Jöttek kardokkal a kezükben, és megpróbáltak elijeszteni minket. De mi álltuk a sarat, és visszanyomtuk őket az épületbe. Ott aztán még többen támadtak ránk. Hozták a sárkányaikat meg az összes idomított fenevadjukat. Akkor pedig beszálltak a tábornokok is.

– Mindenki csak tábornok... Különös, hogy nincs olyan fejlett hierarchia, mint máshol, ahol megfordultam. Téged nem zavar, hogy minket is beleértve három szint van itt? Vagyunk mi, vannak ezek a „lovagok", mint a mi feletteseink és van a főfőnök, aki a lovagoknak is parancsol...

– Ha te mondod, hogy jobb is lehetne... Nekem ez az első munkám, úgyhogy nincs mivel összehasonlítani. De amit elkezdtem! Az a Spencer nem semmi! Négy ellenféllel küzd egyszerre, ráadásul azoknak a sárkányoknak is puszta kézzel tekerte ki a nyakát! Spengler meg közben a hátát védte. Annak az embernek még kard sem kellett, hogy felvegye a harcot a specialistákkal. Szimplán a kezével...

– Örülnék, ha az élménybeszámolót szolgálaton kívülre hagynátok – szakítja félbe a katonát egy erősen gépies hang. A cella előtt Derek jelenik meg. – Végeztetek a dolgotokkal?

– Uram, igen, uram! – jelenti a kékpáncélos. – Mindenkire feltettük a bilincseket.

– Helyes. Akkor te végeztél is. Menj pihenni, és ne zavard a többieket feladatuk teljesítésében!

– Uram, igen, uram!

A katona bemutat egy tisztelgést, majd távozik. Derek dühös pillantást vet utána.

– Ezt az idiótát... Legalább beszélni megtanulhatott volna rendesen – morogja, és a zöldpáncélos katonához fordul. – Spengler visszajött már?

– Még nem láttam... – feleli az, de hirtelen félbehagyja a mondatot, és a bejárat felé mutat. – Ott jön, uram.

Faragonda igyekszik előrehajolni, hogy jobban lásson. Egy újabb férfi közeledik a folyosón. Egyike volt azoknak, akik Szaladint hozták legutóbb. Hosszú szárú, fekete nadrágja és kabátja mellett még kesztyűt és bakancsot visel, mintha nem akarná, hogy bárki akár véletlenül alálásson. Kisebb termetű, mint izomkolosszus barátja, ehhez képest a lépései hihetetlenül súlyosnak tűnnek. Rövid, vörös hajával keretezett arca és zöld szemei legfeljebb tiszteletet, semmiképp sem félelmet tükröznek, ahogy Derek elé áll.

– Van valami hír drága barátomról? – kérdezi tőle gépies hangon a férfi.

– Még mindig nem jelentkezik – feleli. Igyekszik nyugodt maradni, hangjában mégis csekély megvetés érződik. Mintha nem bízna abban, akiről éppen beszélnek. – Kezdek aggódni. Remélem, nem csinál semmi meggondolatlanságot.

– Én a helyedben nem aggódnék. Nekem úgy tűnt, ő sem tolerálja a hibákat. Ez pedig saját magára ugyanúgy vonatkozik, mint bárki másra.

– Mi legyen a specialistákkal, akiket nem fogtunk el a Vörösforrásnál? Úgy hallottam, páran az Alfeában voltak, a lányok pedig sikeresen hagyták őket meglógni. Még mindig ne menjünk utánuk?

– Ezt Mariával már megbeszéltem. Ha a szökevények együtt vannak, nekünk egyszer is elég lecsapni. A tündérek között pedig ott vannak Faragonda kedvenckéi. Ők nem fogják sokáig kibírni drágalátos igazgatónőjük nélkül.

– Csak nehogy egy egész hadsereggel jöjjenek. A megszökött specialisták egyike valami herceg. A másik meg a segédje, vagy apródja, vagy mittudomén...

– Sokat aggódsz fölöslegesen. Nekünk is megvan a saját seregünk. Méghozzá sokkal jobb tábornokokkal. Nem véletlenül kerestelek meg titeket. Attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy bármelyikőtök beszáll a küzdelembe, máris magunkénak mondhatjuk a győzelmet.

A Spengler nevű férfi érdeklődve néz Derekre, mintha a gondolatait próbálná kifürkészni. Pár perc múlva azonban feladja.

– És mi lesz a beígért jutalmunkkal? Brunót fel sem vették a négy karja miatt. Engem pedig kirúgtak rögtön a balesetem után. A kórházba küldték az üzenetet, hogy ne is menjek vissza a cuccomért, mert felesleges! Még örülhetek, hogy nem írták oda a végére: „Már ha egyáltalán tudsz"! – mondja egyre ingerültebb hangon. A végén már szinte ordít a dühtől, amikor valamennyire megnyugszik és követelőző hangnembe vált át. – Szaladint akarjuk. Minél előbb.

– Teljesen megértelek – válaszol Derek a férfi ökölbe szorított bal kezét nézve, ami csak néhány centire van előtte. – Nem könnyű egy hasonló kaliberű balesetet feldolgozni. De nem kell aggódnotok. Rövid időn belül mindenki megkapja a részét, ahogy azt megígértem. Nináék elintézhetik Griffint, és a Felhőtorony is az övék lesz. Ti elégtételt vehettek Szaladinon, és megkapjátok a Vörösforrást. Saját iskolátok lehet, ahol nem nézik le a testi fogyatékosságot – itt oldalra fordítja a fejét, és mélyen az igazgatónő szemébe néz. – Természetesen Faragonda és Alfea az enyém.

– És aki felvette ennek az idiótának az alakját? – kérdezi Spengler Heliára bökve. – Vele mi lett?

– Hazaengedtem Persusra. Megszolgálta azzal, hogy beengedett titeket a Vörösforrásba.

– És még van az, aki nem jelentkezik. Őt még nem engedte haza, ugye?

– Nem, neki még van egy elintézetlen ügye, amihez feltétlenül lehetőséget tudok biztosítani, amikor a tündérkék eljönnek Faragondáért. Ő csak kiszemelt valakit egy jó kis összecsapásra, egyik iskolából sem kért semmilyen részesedést.

– Ez egyre jobb. És kit?

– Kérdezd meg Mariától, és mondd meg neki, hogy én jogosítottalak fel rá! Faragonda előtt inkább nem mondom el. Sosem lehet tudni, éppenséggel mit közvetít a tündéreinek. Maradjon inkább meglepetés.

Derek szavait döbbent csend követi. Még Faragonda sem jut szóhoz. Végül a zöldpáncélos katona szólal meg, aki mivel végig a cellát őrizte, az egész beszélgetést hallotta:

– Ezt... ezt végig tudta, uram? – hebegi.

– Nem kell sok ész, hogy nyilvánvaló legyen – feleli hűvösen a férfi.

– Akkor eddig miért itt beszéltünk? – vágja rá a logikus kérdést Spengler. – Így most mindent megtudhattak!

– Korántsem. Csak annyit, amennyit én akartam. Hogy nem ártana sietniük drága barátaik megmentésére.

– El fognak jönni – szólal meg végül Faragonda is. – Emiatt nem aggódom.

– Bizonyára. Azon viszont nyugodtan aggódhatnál, hogy vajon mikor jönnek...

– Időben. És ők nem fognak félmunkát végezni. Nem úgy, mint mi harminc éve.

– Attól tartok, valamiről megfeledkezel, Faragonda. A cellák őrzésével ötven katonát bíztam meg. Spencerék és Nináék alatt további száz-száz fő szolgál. Ha jól tudom, neked csak egy hatfős kis csapatod van.

– És még nem is említette a nagyerejű tábornokokat – toldja meg Spengler.

– Ja igen. Ne feledkezzünk meg a lovagjaimról sem, akik egyszer már legyőzték őket. Mert ugyebár különben nem vettük volna be a három iskolát. Igaz, egyikük most épp távol van, de ő is itt lesz, mikor megérkeznek a megmentőid.

– Ki fognak találni valamit – mosolyog az igazgatónő. – Túlságosan nagyra tartod az embereidet.

– Te meg túlságosan is bízol a tanítványaidban! – vág vissza Derek méregtől összehúzódó szemekkel. – Az, hogy Nina itt van, máris a mi oldalunkra billenti a mérleg nyelvét. Ellene találjatok ki valamit, ha tudtok!

A barlangtól távol, Gardéniában Bloom épp ebben a pillanatban riad fel álmából. Mélyeket lélegezve néz körül a szobájában, hogy megnyugtassa magát. Néhány perc múlva pedig a másik oldalára fordul, és az elhatározással, hogy másnap ezt kivesézik Flórával, újra elalszik.


	14. Szilveszteri pókerparti

**13. rész: Szilveszteri pókerparti**

A napok kérlelhetetlenül telnek tovább. A Karácsony nagy részének emléke lassan halványulni kezd. Az azt követő álomé azonban nem. Az továbbra sem hagyja nyugodni Bloomot. Bár Faragondától bizonyára rengeteg újdonságot megtudhatna, így sem esik nehezére kitalálni, hogy Derek valóban egy taktikai zseni lehet. Hiszen csak akkor hallottak róla először, amikor már késő volt. Akkorra már sereget gyűjtött maga köré, méghozzá olyat, amivel látszólag lehetetlen vállalkozás szembeszállni.

Az a megállíthatatlan sereg... Derek kétszázötven főt említett, de ez a kétszázötven fő Magix három legjobb iskolájára mért megszégyenítő vereséget. Pedig a színkóddal megkülönböztetett páncélosokban nincs semmi rendkívüli. A sereg igazi, átütő erejét a lovagoknak is nevezett tábornokok, valamint az általuk követett stratégia adja. És mivel a lovagokat bizonyára Derek kérte fel, hogy csatlakozzanak hozzá, ráadásul a stratégia is az ő fejében születhetett meg, ez mind ellenfelük kiváló harctéri tudását bizonyítja.

Ha pedig a lovagokra gondol, végképp elfogja a kétségbeesés. Már Nina és Maria is veszélyes ellenfélnek bizonyultak mind a Felhőtoronyban, mind pedig Alfeában. De nem csak ők dolgoznak Dereknek. Rajtuk kívül elvileg volt valaki, aki fel tudta venni mások alakját. Tőle azonban nem kell tartaniuk, mert már nincs a barlangokban. Ugyanakkor ott van a két férfi, akik a Vörösforrást vették be: Spencer és Spengler. Előbbire elég ránézni, hogy az ember kitalálhassa, mit várhat tőle. Négy karral és dagadó izmokkal akár hegyeket is képes lehet arrébb tolni. És ha mindezt figyelembe veszi, hirtelen Spengler is átértékelődik a gondolataiban. Hiába nem látni rajta semmi különlegeset nehéz mozgásán kívül, ha Derek ilyen nagyerejű embereket választott maga mellé, ő sem lesz kivétel.

Derekkel kiegészülve a lovagok rendkívül ütőképes ötöst alkotnak, Bloomot jelen pillanatban mégis a hatodik aggasztja a leginkább. Derek a múltkor említette, hogy nincs a barlangokban, így kilétét sűrű homály fedi. Ha viszont a férfi korábban elejtett félmondatait is figyelembe veszi, görcsbe rándul a gyomra. Ugyanis ha logikusan végiggondolja az egészet, nagyon is valószínűsíthető, hogy újdonsült barátjuk igazából az ellenségnek dolgozik. A tündér ezt mégsem akarja elfogadni. Bart rövid idő alatt nőtte ki magát Flóra legjobb barátjává miután Helia eltűnt. Néha pedig azon is eltűnődik, hogyan alakultak volna a dolgok, ha Heliát nem rabolják el. Akkor talán sosem találkoztak volna a fiúval, Alfea ostroma pedig ki tudja, hogyan végződhetett volna a segítsége nélkül. Semmi okuk meggyanúsítani, hogy ő lenne a hatodik lovag.

Ezek a képek, amiket Faragonda jóvoltából lát a lovagok életéből, talán előbb-utóbb jól is jöhetnek. Akár arra is alkalmasak lehetnek, hogy kidolgozzanak valamilyen tervet a foglyok kiszabadítására. Csakhogy Derek látszólag mindenre gondolt. Befészkelte magát egy eldugott barlangrendszer kanyargó folyosóinak mélyére... Mégis milyen tervet lehet kitalálni egy ilyen mentőakcióhoz? Sajnos az igazgatónő nem hagyhatja el a celláját, így általa feltérképezni sem tudják azt a helyet. Ha pedig ez még nem lenne elég, az egész mentőakciót varázserő nélkül kéne végrehajtaniuk. Derek rendkívül jól bebiztosította magát.

Ilyesmiken viszont kár töprengenie. Csak gondterhelt lesz tőle, pedig most nem hagyhatja, hogy dolgok jelenlegi állása megzavarja. Elvégre a többi tündérrel ők is nagyon erős csapatot alkotnak. Ők Alfea legjobbjai, Faragonda is megmondta. Elvégre legyőzték Lord Darkart... meg a Trixet... De sem Lord Darkar, sem pedig a Trix nem volt ennyire felkészült! Nem. Ezen most nincs értelme rágódni. Ha hagyja, hogy eluralkodjon rajta a kétségbeesés, Derek máris győzött. Azt pedig nem engedheti.

Első lépésként meg kell várniuk, amíg Stella és a többiek visszaérnek. Bár azt is meg kell hagyni, hogy Stella még Karácsony előtt indult útnak, ezen az estén meg már az új évet fogják ünnepelni. Nem sieti el, az egyszer biztos.

Bloom vendégein is látszik a feszültség. Főleg Flóra az, aki gyakran céltalanul bolyong a házban. Nem is kétséges, hogy aggódik Faragondáért, de ő is tudja, hogy egyelőre tehetetlenek. Bart korántsem tűnik annyira idegesnek. Nem járkál céltalanul a lakásban, de ez bizonyára annak köszönhető, hogy fáradhatatlanul segít Vanessának és Marknak a ház körül. A tündérek azonban már rájöttek, hogy ez csak a felszín. Párszor már volt alkalmuk éjszaka hallani a fiú motyogását. Olyankor a saját családját szólítgatta, akiket ezek szerint legalább annyira félt, mint ők az igazgatónőt. A történtek után Flóráék már inkább azon csodálkoznak, hogy képes ilyen erősnek mutatni magát. Egy ilyen fiú a legutolsó, akiről bármelyikük is feltételezni merné, hogy Dereknek dolgozik.

Szilveszter estéjére Bloom végre előáll egy ötlettel, hogy valamennyire kiverjék legújabb ellenségüket a fejükből. Nap közben sikerül néhány doboz gyufát összegyűjtenie zseton gyanánt, estére pedig egy csomag franciakártyát is talált. Úgy gondolta, egy kis játék feledtetné velük gondterhelt helyzetüket.

Amíg Vanessa és Mark a szilveszteri műsorokat nézik a tévében, Bloomék elkezdenek pókerezni. Mint kiderül, Bart már tisztában van a szabályokkal, otthon gyakran játszottak barátokkal vagy a család többi tagjával, bár eddig csak tét nélkül. Flóra is hamar megérti a játék menetét. Hiába tűnik az egész az elején puszta szerencsejátéknak, a lányoknak hamar rá kell döbbenniük, hogy a tapasztalat Bartot segíti. A fiú mintha pontosan tudná, mikor érdemes emelnie, blöffölnie vagy minél hamarabb kihátrálnia a játékból. Talán részben annak is köszönhető, hogy nem osztották szét az összes gyufát, de Bart viszonylag rövid idő alatt összegyűjti az összeset.

– Ezt nem hiszem el! – fakad ki Bloom, amikor a fiú maga elé húzza az utolsó gyufaszálakat. – Hol tanultál meg ilyen jól játszani?

– Esténként valamivel el kellett ütni az időt – hangzik a válasz. – Ahogy itt körülnéztem, nem nagyon találtam olyan játékot, ami nekünk ne lenne meg otthon.

Flóra feláll az asztaltól, és kimegy a konyhába szomját csillapítani. Bloom elkezdi összeszedni a kártyákat, majd odasúgja a fiúnak:

– Mi a véleményed?

– Miről? – kérdez vissza Bart értetlenül.

– Hát Flóráról. Tetszik neked?

– Végül is nem tudnék rosszat mondani róla – feleli vonakodva a fiú. – De nem is akarok elkiabálni semmit... Talán.

– És nem akarod megmondani neki?

– Szerintem két ember kapcsolatát nem az határozza meg, hogy mit mondanak egymásnak. Sokkal inkább az, hogy mit tesznek egymásért...

– Szóval nem? Pedig biztos örülne, ha elmondanád neki.

– Remélem, azért nem akarsz rákényszeríteni. Sok mindenben van már gyakorlatom, de ez nem tartozik közéjük.

– Tudod mit? De – mondja Bloom, és újra keverni kezdi a kártyákat. – Játszunk még egyet, csak mi ketten. Ha nyerek, elmondod Flórának, hogy mit gondolsz.

– És ha én nyerek?

– Akkor nem nyaggatlak tovább vele.

Bart elég hosszan gondolkodik az ajánlaton, mielőtt elfogadná. Mire Flóra visszaér a konyhából, Bloom már osztja is a két-két lapot kettőjüknek.

– Még egy parti? – kérdezi.

– Igen, de most csak Bart meg én játszunk, különleges tétekkel.

Bloom maga elé emeli a lapjait. A látványtól kis híján felsikít örömében. Két ász van a kezében, az egyik pikk, a másik treff. A lapok mögül a fiúra néz, akinek az arcáról semmit sem lehet leolvasni.

Három újabb lap kerül az asztalra. Az első a kör ász, aminek láttán Bloom még inkább úgy érzi, máris megnyerte a játékot. Az ászt a káró dáma és bubi követik.

– Növelhetjük egy kicsit a tétet? – kérdezi Bloom a fiútól. – Ha nyerek, még én is kérdezhetek tőled valamit, amire muszáj őszintén válaszolnod.

Bloom igyekszik figyelmen kívül hagyni Flóra kérdő pillantását. Három ásszal nyerni fog, efelől semmi kétsége, és ez tökéletes alkalom, hogy megtudja, mégis mennyi igazságtartalma van azoknak a nyugtalanító gondolatoknak, amik azóta kínozzák, amióta hazajöttek. Bart egy ideig nem szól semmit. Szemét a saját és az asztalon lévő közös lapok között járatja. Arcáról viszont még mindig nem tükröződik semmiféle érzelem.

– Rendben – mondja végül. – De ha én nyerek, akkor nekem is lenne egy kérésem.

– Mi lenne az?

– Szeretnék hazamenni legalább annyi időre, hogy megbizonyosodjam róla, hogy minden rendben van. Utána visszajövök.

A két tündér zavartan néz össze.

– Attól tartok, ehhez meg kell várnunk Stelláékat – mondja Bloom. – Ő tud kaput nyitni Magixba.

A fiú továbbra is faarccal néz rájuk, de kénytelen beletörődni a helyzetbe. Végül bólint, hogy folytassák a játékot. A negyedik lap, ami az asztalra kerül, egy pikk hetes. Semmi jelentősége. Bloom folyamatosan igyekszik bármilyen nyomot keresni a fiú arcán, ami utalhat arra, hogy neki jól jön-e ez a kártya, de nem talál semmit. Végül az utolsó lap is középre kerül: egy káró ász.

– Igen! – kiáltja Bloom, és az asztalra csapja a saját ászait. – Úgy tűnik, én nyertem négy ásszal. Ezek szerint tartozol nekünk egy vallomással.

Bart arca még mindig rezzenéstelen marad. Szemét végigjáratja Bloom lapjain, majd a lányra néz. Végül halvány mosoly jelenik meg a szája sarkában.

– Biztos? – kérdezi rosszat sejtető hangon. – Nem sieted el egy kicsit?

Bloom egy kicsit elbizonytalanodik a fiú reakcióján. Lehet Bartnak olyan lapja, ami üti az ő négy ászát? Kizárt.

– Csak blöffölsz, ugye?

A fiú az asztalra helyezi a kártyáit. Mindkettő káró, egy király és egy tizes. A tündérnek elkerekedik a szeme. Egy káró sor, tíztől ászig... még az ő négy ászánál is jobb.

– Ez... lehetetlen – hebegi Bloom. – Pedig annyira biztos voltam...

– Úgy tűnik, nagy mázlim volt – vonja meg Bart a vállát, majd feláll az asztaltól. – Köszönöm a játékot, de most inkább járnék egyet.

A fiú felveszi a cipőjét és az ajtó felé indul. Kabátot nem vesz fel. Bloomék már számtalanszor szembesülhettek vele, hogy Bartot a legkevésbé sem zavarja a hideg. De amint a kilincsért nyúlna, az ajtó kitárul, a következő pillanatban pedig négy lány lép be rajta.

– Ugye megmondtam, hogy nem érdemes aggódni – hallják Stella ismerős hangját. – Nélkülünk úgysem indulnak sehová...

Bloom és Flóra kisietnek az előszobába. Barátnőik rétegesen beöltözve érkeztek.

– Még nem múlt el ez a hideg? – kérdezi Stella. – Pedig reméltem, hogy már melegebb lesz.

– Ezért voltál távol ilyen sokáig? – dorgálja meg Flóra. – Mi meg itt aggódtunk, nehogy elkapjanak titeket.

– Minket? Ugyan már, meg tudjuk védeni magunkat.

Bloom beljebb hívja a lányokat, akik leülnek az asztal köré, ahol néhány perce még játszottak. Stella beszámolót tart. Nem csak a többi tündért sikerült utolérnie. Sky és Brandon is bármikor készen állnak, hogy segítsék őket. Találkozót beszéltek meg néhány nap múlva a Vörösforrásnál. Ha addig olyan helyzet áll fel, akár azonnal vállalkoznak a mentőakcióra is.

A jó hírek után Bloom beszél a többieknek az álmairól, amikben Faragonda segítségével láthatta, mivel állnak szemben. Mesél Derek rémisztő kinézetéről, a taktikai zsenialitásáról és a kikövetkeztetett gondolatokról, amiket az igazgatónő és a férfi beszélgetései során a harminc éve lezajlott küzdelmekről leszűrt. Mielőtt folytatná, barátnőire néz.

– Valamelyikőtök esetleg tud valami konkrétabbat, mi volt Magixban harminc éve?

– Nem sokat – vonja meg a vállát Musa. – Hallottam róla, hogy mindennaposak voltak a kisebb összecsapások, meg mindenki csatázott mindenkivel, de többet nem igazán.

– Nagy káosz lehetett akkor – töpreng el Techna, majd előveszi a laptopját. – Megpróbálok utánakeresni, de nincs garancia, hogy találok is valamit...

Ezt nyugtázva Bloom a katonákkal folytatja. Nem éppen az a sereg, aminél nagyobbat el sem lehet képzelni, de így is jelentős létszámbeli fölényben vannak. Aztán a lovagok kerülnek sorra. Ninát és Mariát nem kell bemutatnia, hiszen mindannyian tudják, mire képes az a boszorkánypáros. Inkább kezdi azzal, amikor látta, ahogy Spencer és Spengler behozzák Szaladint a börtönbe. A hústorony Spencer veszélyességét nem kell részleteznie, ám amikor társát kezdi el leírni, Stella hitetlenkedve hallgatja.

– Nem kéne neki is valamilyen különleges képesség? – kérdezi. – Ha már a többieknek mind van...

– Pont ezért biztos, hogy neki is lesz valami – veti közbe Layla. – Ha Derek tényleg ért a háborúsdihoz, nem fog egy olyan apró hibát sem ejteni, mint hogy az egyik katonáját könnyen legyőzhessük.

Bloom ekkor ér a legkínosabb részhez. Gyakran csak keresi a szavakat, ezért néha Flóra veszi át tőle a gondolatmenetet. Ketten végül elmondják, hogy kétségkívül van egy hatodik lovag is, de szinte semmit sem tudnak róla. Stella viszont hirtelen közbevág, méghozzá korántsem olyan vonakodóan, mint két barátnője.

– Csak annyit lehet feltételezni, hogy talán Bart az, ugye?

A lányok hirtelen Bloom és Flóra felé fordulnak. Még Techna is felnéz a képernyőről. Mindannyiuk várakozó tekintetében ott a kérdés: „Ez tényleg így van?"

– Bizonyos jelek erre engednek következtetni – próbál Bloom magyarázkodni. – De egyáltalán nem lehetünk ebben biztosak. Hiszen láttátok, hogy segített Alfeában.

– Nem is tudom – szólal meg Musa. – Az azért furcsa, hogy pont akkor bukkant fel, amikor Helia eltűnt...

– Az tény, hogy megoszlik róla a vélemény – vág közbe Flóra. – Stella például ki nem állhatja. Vannak olyan dolgok, amik amellett szólnak, hogy az ellenségnek dolgozik...

– Brandon mondta, hogy Bart gyakorlásként vizet lebegtet meg sziklákat tol arrébb anélkül, hogy hozzájuk érne – mondja Stella. – Ugyan ki más lenne képes egy olyan sárgólemet gyúrni, mint amelyik betörte a suli kapuját?

– Jól van, ezzel nem megyünk semmire – szakítja félbe a vitát Bloom. – Mindenkinek megvan a saját véleménye róla, ne itt vitassuk meg, mert kínos lesz, ha visszaér. Én személy szerint nem hinném, hogy tényleg segítene nekünk, ha Dereknek dolgozna.

– Találtál valamit, Techna? – kérdezi Flóra, másra terelve a szót.

– Próbáltam a nevére rákeresni, de túl sok találat van. Nincs testvére, vagy ilyesmi?

– Faragondával említettek valakit – Bloom megpróbálja felidézni a hallottakat. – Azt hiszem volt egy bátyja, aki meghalt... Darrennek hívhatták... Meg valami Dinaráról is esett szó...

– Mindegyik d-vel kezdődik? – veti közbe Musa. – Fura ízlése lehetett a szüleiknek.

– Azt hiszem, megvannak – szól ki laptopja mögül Techna. – Darren és Derek Rongby a Vörösforrásban tanultak, méghozzá kiváló eredményekkel. Stratégiai eredményeik elismeréseként még kitűntetést is kaptak.

– Ha nem mondod, sosem jövünk rá – inti le Stella. – Ennél egy kicsit több kéne.

– Mindjárt megpróbálok utánakeresni a családjuknak... Meg is van! Jómódú család, nincs sok érdekesség. Édesanyjukat, Rebeckát harminc éve az Alfea igazgatónőjének akarták megválasztani, de nem fogadta el.

– Erről beszéltek – szaladnak ki a szavak Bloom száján. – Derek Faragondát hibáztatja, amiért az anyja nem lett igazgatónő. Ha jól tudom, Faragonda akkor kapta meg Alfeát.

– Pontosan. Akit pedig még említettél... az a Dinara... Darren és Derek húga volt. De harminc éve az egész családnak hirtelen nyoma veszett, nem találok róluk több feljegyzést.

A társalgásnak a sétájából visszatérő Bart vet véget. A lányok nem akarnak a fiú előtt Derekről beszélni, amíg lehetséges, hogy csak egy megbízható barát szerepét játsza. Bart viszont a tündérekhez lép. Techna gyorsan becsukja a laptopját, nehogy a képernyőről valami árulkodjon, de aggodalma alaptalannak bizonyul. A fiú csak Stellát kéri meg, hogy segítsen neki visszamenni Magixba. Egy gyors eligazítás után, miszerint pár napon belül a Vörösforrásnál találkoznak a másik két specialistával, útnak is indítják, így a következő néhány napra hatan maradnak tervet készíteni.


	15. Most vagy soha

**14. rész: Most vagy soha**

Nem tud aludni. A hangok nem hagyják. Nem elég, hogy egy kemény, sebtében összeeszkábált valamin kellene álomra hajtania a fejét, most az őrzésével megbízott két katona unaloműzésképpen beszélgetésbe kezdett. A hangzavar pedig megakadályozza abban, hogy kipihenje magát.

– És mégis meddig akarják ezeket mind börtönben tartani? – kérdezi az egyik.

– Amíg a főnöknek sikerül megtörni az ellenállásukat. Ha jól hallottam, néhány boszorkány már be is hódolt neki. Azt hiszem, a vörös szakasz vezetői a napokban fogják visszavinni őket a Felhőtoronyba...

– Az elődeitek elkövették a hibát, hogy túl sokat fecsegtek Faragonda előtt – szakítja félbe a második őrt egy erősen gépies férfihang. A következő pillanatban Derek jelenik meg a cella előtt. – Remélem, ti nem akarjátok elkövetni ugyanazt a hibát.

– Természetesen nem, uram.

– Akkor azt ajánlom, ne itt vitassátok meg azokat az ügyeket, amikhez semmi köze!

– Igen, uram.

– Várunk még valakikre, uram?

– Faragonda kedvenc tanítványai előbb-utóbb megérkeznek. Pontosan még nem tudni, mikor, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy eljönnek érte. Faragonda engedékeny, szeretik a diákjai. Pont ezért túl könnyen kiszámítható, hogy nem fogják sokáig bírni nélküle.

A cella előtti képbe kisvártatva Spencer érkezik meg. A négykarú izomóriás egyenesen Derekhez siet. Látszólag egész idáig futott, hiszen kicsit nehézkesen veszi a levegőt.

– Uram... A fiú... visszatért.

– Tökéletes. Mondd meg neki, hogy várjon a másik folyosón! Mindjárt megyek én is.

Spencer meghajol a férfi előtt, majd megfordul... és szinte azonnal felkiált:

– Menj vissza! A főnök most mondta, hogy a másik folyosón várd meg!

– Rendben – hallatszik egy újabb, valamivel lágyabb hang a közelből.

Az igazgatónő gyorsan a rácsokhoz megy. Bár nem emlékszik, honnan, de valahonnan ismerős neki ez a hang. Spenceren kívül még egy alakot pillant meg a folyosón, de mivel az épp elfordult tőle, az arcát már nem látja. Magas, vékony alkata van, kis híján véznának is mondható. Egyszerű, sötét ruhája vékonynak tűnik, ami a hűvös barlangokban nem ad sok meleget. A fiú azonban semmilyen jelét nem adja, hogy ez zavarná.

– Ő lenne a hatodik? – suttogja maga elé Faragonda, miközben a távolodó fiút kíséri tekintetével.

– Ő – hallja hirtelen Derek gúnyos válaszát. – És kíváncsi vagyok, milyen információkat szerzett, amíg távol volt...

– Hol?

– Azt hiszed, elmondom? Hogy utána továbbíthasd? Ez inkább hadd maradjon az én titkom. De nem kell azon aggódnod, hogy a tündérkéid megmenthetnek-e vagy sem. Úgysem lesznek rá képesek.

– Túlságosan el vagy szállva magadtól. Azt hiszed, mindent tudsz, csak mert kaptatok Darrennel valami kitüntetést...

Faragondának ismét sikerült feldühítenie Dereket. A férfi kesztyűs keze erőteljesen nekicsapódik a cella rácsának, amitől az vészesen megkondul.

– Sértegetsz? – kérdezi. Hangja lehet bármennyire is gépies, így is sugárzik belőle a gyűlölet. – A saját embereim előtt?

Az igazgatónő nem felel azonnal. Amíg be van zárva és nem tehet semmit, nem érdemes tovább idegesítenie a férfit. Még a végén meggondolja magát, és nem érdekelné, hogy a Winx ha csak egy hajszállal is, de elsősorban őérte jönnének. Mikor végül megszólal, a szavak szánakozva hagyják el a száját:

– Annak idején éltanuló voltál. Mi történt veled?

– Pontosan tudod, hogy mi történt! – csattan fel azonnal Derek, ha lehet, még dühösebben, mint korábban. – Te tetted mindezt, amikor megölted a bátyámat! Harminc éve már, hogy a testemen viselem utolsó találkozásunk nyomait! Három évtizede minden egyes reggel ezek a sebek emlékeztetnek arra az átkozott napra! De mindennek hamarosan vége. A tanítványaidat elkapjuk, a lovagjaim elintézik Griffint és Szaladint, téged pedig én magam taposlak el. És végül visszaveszem tőled megboldogult anyám megérdemelt helyét... mint az Alfea tündériskola igazgatója.

Derek sietős léptekkel távozik Faragonda cellája elől. Az igazgatónő megszeppenve néz utána. Egyáltalán nem számított ilyen dühkitörésre a férfitól. Ugyanekkor pedig a távoli Gardéniában Bloom ijedten, zavartan, kérdésekkel tele riad fel álmából.

Másnap Bloomnak minden akaraterejét össze kell szednie, hogy beszámolhasson barátnőinek az eseményekről. Mivel ugyanúgy látta és hallotta Dereket, mint Faragonda, őt is halálra rémítették a férfi utolsó szavai. Ezután viszont a most felbukkant hatodik lovag kerül a szóváltás középpontjába. Senkinek nem kerüli el a figyelmét, hogy Derek utolsó embere pont akkor jelenik meg a barlangokban, amikor Bart is visszament Magixba. A külsejük hasonlóságáról nem is beszélve. Ugyanolyan testalkat, ugyanolyan ruha, így még Bloom is hiába hozza fel a fiú védelmében, mennyit segített Alfea ostrománál, képtelen szembeszállni a többiek vádaskodásával, miszerint Bart mindeddig kémkedett utánuk.

Bloomon kívül még Flóra az, aki nem akarja elhinni, hogy Bart valóban Dereknek dolgozhat. Érthető is, hiszen mondhatni, ő állt hozzá a legközelebb. Talán még Heliánál is jobban megszerette a fiút, ezért hatalmas érvágásnak bizonyul, hogy valószínűleg nem bízhatnak benne tovább.

A vita végül a másik fontos irányba fordul: Nina és Maria visszamennek a Felhőtoronyhoz. Ez azt jelenti, hogy egy ideig a barlangrendszert nem fogja védeni Nina erőtere, ők pedig anélkül próbálhatják meg kiszabadítani Faragondát, hogy a barlangokba belépve elvesztenék a varázserejüket. Röviden szólva: eljött a cselekvés ideje.


	16. Barát vagy ellenség?

**III. epizód: Küzdelem a föld alatt**

**15. rész: Barát vagy ellenség?**

A Vörösforrás szomorú látványt nyújt. Az egykor büszkén égbeszökő építményt lehúzta a föld. Falain ádáz csata nyomai, ugyanolyan bemélyedések és katapult okozta lyukak, amilyenek a Felhőtornyon is voltak. Mindenhol csak pusztulás. Nagy területen kis híján mindent törmelék borít, az iskola maradványai között pedig rengeteg elejtett pajzsot és kardot látni.

A romok között két fiú nézelődik. Arcukon döbbenet és hitetlenkedés. Csak tíz-tizenöt napja jártak itt utoljára, és mégis... Sosem gondolták volna, hogy ennyi idő után ilyen állapotban látják viszont.

– Ez borzasztó – szalad ki Brandon száján, ahogy az egykori udvarra érnek. – Hogy rombolhatták le ennyire?

– Nem tudom – vallja be Sky, és végignéz az udvaron. A kikövezett részeken koromnyomok, a füvesített területeken kiégett foltok árulkodnak, mi is folyhatott itt. – De még a sárkányok sem voltak elegek, hogy visszaverjék őket.

– Ehhez többezres seregre lenne szükség. Hogy lehetne ekkora hadereje?

– Nem feltétlenül kell többezer ember, ha valamilyen fenevadat is harcba indítanak. Nem emlékszel arra a sárból gyúrt izére Alfeánál?

A két fiú párbeszédét motoszkálás szakítja félbe, ami a romok közül jön. Sky és Brandon előrántott karddal fülelnek. Valaki van még itt rajtuk kívül.

– Ki vagy? Mutasd magad! – kiáltja Brandon a zaj feltételezett forrása felé.

Kisvártatva egy újabb fiú lép ki az egyik fal töredéke mögül. Nagyjából húsz év körüli, magas, vékony, kis híján véznának is nevezhető. Egyszerű, sötét, rövidujjú pólót és nadrágot visel, valamint egy fekete csuklópántot a jobb alkarján. Rövid, barna haját alig borzolja az épphogy lengedező szél, barna szemével pedig séta közben is a két specialistát fürkészi.

– Az ég szerelmére, Bart! – kiált fel Brandon, mikor felismeri a jövevényt. – A szívbajt hoztad ránk!

– Igen? – kérdez vissza a fiú, miután elég közel ért. – Bocsi, nem volt szándékos.

– Hogyhogy itt vagy? – szól közbe Sky. – És a lányok?

– Nem tudom, én hazaugrottam, amikor Stella visszajött. Akkor hallottam tőlük, hogy ma itt megbeszéltek veletek egy találkozót.

– Mióta vagy itt?

– Pár órája. Nem jutott eszembe semmi, amivel eltölthettem volna az időmet, így idejöttem.

– És otthon minden rendben?

Bart erre a kérdésre már nem válaszol azonnal. Láthatóan nem számított rá, így először csak hebeg-habog. Mikor pedig végre normális választ tudna adni, újabb lépések zaja fojtja belé a szót. A hangokból ítélve több valaki járkál még a Vörösforrás romjai között. És több különféle hangon kiabálnak:

– Fiúk! Hol vagytok?

A kiáltásokat hallva Brandonék ismét megnyugszanak. Amíg Sky megkönnyebbülten útbaigazítja a közeledőket, Brandon Barthoz fordul.

– Ez neked is eszedbe juthatott volna, akkor nem hoztad volna ránk a frászt...

– Ugyan, Brandon! – inti Sky, amikor hat tündér ér ki az udvarra. – Honnan tudhatta volna, hogy csak mi ketten vagyunk itt? Könnyen gyanakodhatott rá, hogy az ellenség néhány embere még mindig itt ólálkodik.

A lányok érdekes hírekkel szolgálnak. Bloom megtudta, hogy a két boszorkány, akik Alfeát is megtámadták ideiglenesen elhagyják a barlangokat. Néhány átállt boszorkánynövendéket visszavisznek a Felhőtoronyba, ez idő alatt pedig Derek búvóhelyének védelme meggyengül. Tökéletes alkalom, hogy megpróbálkozzanak egy mentőakcióval. Sky és Brandon figyelmét viszont nem kerüli el, hogy a tündérek szokatlanul távolságtartóak Barttal szemben. Nem mentek oda a fiúhoz, hogy köszönjenek neki, sőt, legtöbbjük egyenesen gyanakodó tekintettel figyeli. Olyan mértékű bizalmatlanság sugárzik egyik-másik lány szeméből, amilyet még sosem láttak tőlük.

Rövid tanácskozás után el is határozzák, hogy azonnal el is indulnak. Még az előtt kell odaérniük és kiszabadítaniuk Derek foglyait, hogy Maria és főleg Nina visszatérne mesterük oldalára. Azt sem fontolják meg, hogy Sky közreműködésével seregre tegyenek szert. Bár úgysem vennék sok hasznát a szűk barlangokban. Ilyen esetekben egy kis csapat sokkal esélyesebb rá, hogy sikerrel járjon.

A felesleges feltűnés elkerülése végett gyalog indulnak el. Ha valami mindig képes segíteni, az a meglepetés ereje. Derek hiába számít rájuk, ha nem tudja, pontosan mikor érkeznek. Másrészről pedig ha azonnal indulnak, Bart sem értesítheti Dereket. Bár ilyen szempontból csak a lányok nézik a teendőket. Nem akarják az érintett füle hallatára beavatni a specialistákat. Így viszont az út hosszú és fárasztó. Beletelik egy pár napba, de problémamentesen jutnak el a Felhőtoronyig. Az iskola melletti erdőben tartanak egy utolsó pihenőt, elég közel Derek feltételezett búvóhelyéhez, hogy másnap akár oda is érjenek.

Bloom nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy Sky elég sokat beszélt út közben Barttal. Ez nyugtalanította. Nem kéne a fiút minden részletbe beavatni, ha tényleg van rá esély, hogy az ellenséggel cimborál. Este, mikor Bart már arrébb húzódott, a tündér odasétált barátjához:

– Nem beszélgettek túl sokat? – kérdezi tőle.

– Ezt hogy érted? – néz Sky értetlenül. – Az ég szerelmére, mégis mi ütött belétek? Amióta újra találkoztunk a Vörösforrásnál, úgy kezelitek Bartot, mintha valami járványos betegségben szenvedne...

– Ez nem igaz. Mi csak...

Bloom körülnéz az említett fiú után kutatva tekintetével. A táborban viszont nem találja.

– Hova tűnt? – kérdezi ijedten.

– Bart? – kérdez vissza Sky és a magasba mutat. – Ott fent.

A tündér követi barátja karjának vonalát és hamarosan megpillantja Bartot. A fiú felmászott egy fa egyik alsóbb ágára, de elég magasra ahhoz, hogy a földről ne lehessen elérni. Mintha attól tartana, hogy az éjszaka valaki megtámadja őket. Habár, ha belegondol, Bart az egész út alatt így viselkedett. Éjszaka felmászott egy közeli fára, ott talán kipihente magát, de mire a többiek felébredtek, ő már rég talpon volt.

– Nos? – sürgeti Sky, visszarángatva Bloomot a töprengésből.

A lány lehalkítja a hangját és mesélni kezd. Elmondja, amit eddig kihagyott a beszámolóiból Bart előtt: hogy a fiú valószínűleg Derek embere és eddig kémkedett utánuk. Talán valahogy most is értesíti az ellenségüket arról, merre járnak. Sky azonban csak hitetlenkedve néz rá.

– Ez őrültség – jelenti ki határozottan. – Hiszen hányszor segített már? Ha tényleg úgy lenne, ahogy mondod, miért segített eddig?

– Nem tudom. De valahogy nem tetszik ez nekem.

– Inkább pihenj le, holnap nehéz napunk lesz.

Bloom aggódva figyeli Sky hátát, ahogy a fiú arrébb sétál. Dühíti, hogy barátja nem hisz neki. Pedig valami tényleg nem stimmel Bart körül. A tündérnek végigfut a hátán a hideg. Mikor újra felnéz a faágon üldögélő specialistára, megborzong. Már sötétedik, ezért nem látja tisztán, de mintha a fiú őt méregetné folyamatosan. Az aggasztó érzés pedig nem múlik el akkor sem, amikor megpróbálná kipihenni magát a rájuk váró nagy csatára. Mert ha valamiben egészen biztos lehet, az az, hogy Derekkel és a lovagjaival egyáltalán nem lesz olyan könnyű megküzdeni, mint a Trixszel vagy Lord Darkarral.

Az éjszaka folyamán Brandon a többieket hátrahagyva felfedezőútra indul. A Felhőtorony nagyon közel van a táborhelyükhöz. Jó lenne tudni, hogy az a két nő már itt van-e vagy sem. A fiú végignéz földön fekvő társain, hogy biztos lehessen benne, senki nem fogja követni. Szerencséjére a tündérek már mélyen alszanak és Sky sem kel fel az apró neszekre, amiket barátja okoz.

Brandon nagyjából csak egy fél órát gyalogol a sűrű aljnövényzetben, mire talál egy helyet, ahonnan ráláthat az iskolára. A látvány némiképp megnyugtató. A boszorkánytanoncok Nina és Maria felügyeletével a Felhőtorony falait igyekeznek rendbehozni. A két nő az épület tövében járkál fel-alá, onnan figyelik a tanulók munkáját. Brandon nagyot sóhajt megkönnyebbülésében. A nők kezében semmiféle fenyítőeszközt nem lát.

– Megnyugtató, igaz? – hall hirtelen egy ismerős hangot valahonnan a közelből. Rémülten fordul jobbra-balra, de nem lát senkit.

– Ki az? – suttogja idegesen. Nem tud uralkodni a hangján, abból sugárzik a félelem. – Merre vagy?

– Kicsit följebb, és megleszek!

Brandon felnéz a fák lombkoronája felé, és végre megpillantja a hang forrását. Bart áll az egyik fa ágán. Brandon keresgélni kezd az emlékezetében. Most, hogy jobban belegondol, Bartot nem látta a többiekkel együtt aludni.

– Te meg mit csinálsz itt? – bukik ki belőle a kérdés.

– Ezt én is kérdezhetném. Ahelyett, hogy itt mászkálsz, pihenned kéne a barlangtúrára. Vagy egymagad akarsz szembeszállni velük?

– Csak megbizonyosodtam, hogy a két boszorkány idejött. Ennyi.

Brandon visszaindul a többiekhez. Ugyanúgy meg kell küzdenie az aljnövényzettel, de már ismerős úton halad, így valamivel gyorsabban visszaér. Bart a feje fölött, ágról ágra ugrálva követi. Nem kétséges, hogy gyorsabban is tudna menni, ha nem várná meg a társát. A táborban végül visszakuporodik arra a faágra, ahova még este felmászott és azon ülve hajtja pihenőre a fejét.


	17. Az oroszlán barlangjában

**16. rész: Az oroszlán barlangjában**

Reggel mindenki korán kel. Egyedül Stellát kell huzamosabb ideig ébresztgetni, mielőtt továbbindulnának. Még délelőtt elérik a hegyek lábát, de a neheze csak ezek után következik. Valahol találniuk kéne egy barlangot.

– A legjobb esélyünk, hogy a levegőből próbáljuk megkeresni – vélekedik Bloom.

– Várj egy kicsit! – szól közbe Sky. – Azzal csak feltűnést keltenénk, ha mindenfelé elkezdtek repkedni. Ha jól tudom, Bartnak van erre egy másik módszere. Igazam van?

Az utolsó kérdés Barthoz szól, aki már becsukott szemmel összpontosít néhány lépésnyire tőlük.

– Hát persze.

A fiú válasza szokatlanul kedvetlen. A tündérek már eddig is felfigyeltek rá, nagyjából azóta ilyen, amióta a Vörösforrásnál újra találkoztak vele. Bár nem lehetnek tökéletesen biztosak benne, feltételezhetően azért, mert megérezte a körülötte uralkodó feszült, bizalmatlan, néha talán egyenesen ellenséges hangulatot. Ha ez tényleg így van, akkor ez akár annak is lehet a jele, hogy kezdi unni a rákényszerített szerepet. Figyelniük kell rá, arra az esetre, ha úgy döntene, hogy rájuk támad. Amikor végül Bart elindul felfelé a hegyre, a tündérek csak biztos távolságból követik.

Bart magabiztosan halad előre. Kezeit lefelé nyújtva mozgatja maga körül, úgy vezeti a többieket. Nagyjából egy órával később, amikor már minden irányból csúcsok veszik őket körbe, Bloom kétségeit fejezi ki Skynak.

– Biztos, hogy így találunk valamit? Mégis honnan tudja, merre kell menni?

– Bart képes érzékelni a föld kisugárzását – hangzik a bizonytalan felelet. – De meg ne kérdezd, hogy ez mit jelent, mert nem tudnám megmondani. Nekünk valahogy úgy magyarázta el, hogy meg tudja mondani a falakról, hogy tömörek-e. Gondolom, most itt a hegyekben is valami nagy üreget keres.

Bloom még életében nem hallott ilyet. Annak idején Flóra mesélte, hogy Bart vizet fakasztott a földből Alfeánál, most pedig ez. Mégis milyen ereje lehet ennek a fiúnak? És ha érzi a földet… akkor talán manipulálni is tudná azt? Például képes lenne összegyúrni egy olyan sárgólemet, amilyen Alfea kapuját is bedöntötte?

Bart hirtelen megáll egy sziklafal előtt. Zsákutcába jutottak, nem tudnak továbbmenni az égbenyúló ormoktól. Úgy tűnik, ez a módszer csődöt mondott.

– Mi történt? – fordul Sky a fiúhoz. – Hol a bejárat?

– Néhány kilométerrel arrébb – válaszol Bart és balra-előre kinyújtja a karját, hogy ezzel mutassa a bejárat irányát. – Kerülővel holnap talán oda is érnénk.

– Akkor miért hoztál minket ebbe a zsákutcába? – fakad ki dühösen Brandon.

– Mert itt egy járat.

Bart a falra teszi a kezét, majd a fülét is nekinyomja.

– Itt be tudunk menni – jelenti ki végül. – Nem túl vastag, szerintem át tudom törni.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezi Sky. – Nincs senki a másik oldalon?

– Nem hallok senkit. Ti mit mondtok? Kopogjunk be?

Sky és Brandon egyszerre bólint. Bart több helyen ráüt a falra. Ütései nyomán a szikla megrepedezik, és nemsokára egy hajszálvékony vonalakkal teli embernagyságú rész alakul ki rajta.

– Ajjaj… – motyogja maga elé Bart, miközben végignéz a falon. – Azt hiszem, nincs mit tenni… Fogjátok be a fületeket! Sajnos ez hangos lesz.

Mielőtt még bárki ellenkezhetne, a fiú egy utolsó ütést mér a berepedezett sziklára, mire az hatalmas robajjal beomlik. Az első megdöbbenés után viszont Brandon azonnal odamegy hozzá.

– Megőrültél? – kérdezi dühösen. – Pont azért jöttünk el idáig, hogy ne keltsünk feltűnést! Kizárt, hogy ezt ne hallották volna odabent! Most komolyan felmerült bennem a kérdés, hogy kinek az oldalán állsz!

– Hagyd, Brandon! – szól közbe Sky. – Ennyi tellett tőle, ez van. Most már csak annyit tehetünk, hogy a tervezettnél óvatosabban haladunk tovább…

– Te még véded? – veti közbe Stella. – Ne nevettess! Hogy bízhatsz benne még mindig?

– Nem ez a lényeg! Én csak azt mondom, hogy nélküle sokkal nehezebben találtuk volna meg a barlangot. Eddig is sokat halogattuk ezt az egészet. Személy szerint nem szeretnék túl későn érkezni, tehát induljunk tovább!

Skyon látszik, hogy részéről lezártnak tekinti a vitát. Határozottan belép a beomló fal által felkavart porfelhőbe. Bart átengedi neki a vezetést, miközben szemét Brandonon és a tündéreken járatja. Teljesen megváltozott. Máskor lágy vonásai megkeményedtek, tekintete hideg lett. Bloomot iszonyúan rossz érzés fogja el, ahogy a fiú csalódottan dühös arcára néz. Nem egy olyan fiú arcának tűnik, aki lebukott egy szerep játszása közben. Sokkal inkább olyan, mint akit elárultak és magára hagytak. Amikor végül Bart Sky után megy, Bloom a barátnőihez fordul.

– Most biztos mérges ránk.

– Téged érdekel? – kérdezi Techna. – Talán még nem akarja felfedni magát, ezért tovább játszik. Itt még nem lenne akkora előnyben, mint bent, tehát vár. Ez nem jelent semmit, továbbra is szemmel kéne tartanunk.

Brandon meglepett arccal néz a lányokra. Látszólag mégsem merült fel benne olyan komolyan, hogy Bart Dereknek dolgozhat. Míg társaik után indulnak, a tündérek neki is elmondják, amit ők feltételeznek a fiúról. A beszámoló után ha lehet, még jobban elkerekedett szemmel néz Stelláékra.

– Ez rémes – fakad ki végül. – És ez vezet minket? Te jó ég! Sky tud róla?

– Mondtam neki – válaszolja Bloom. – De nem hitt nekem. Még mindig bízik benne.

– Mindig is naiv volt... Akkor viszont nagy bajban lehetünk.

– Reméljük, neki lesz igaza.

Bart és Sky előrébb jár, így Brandonéknak meg kell szaporázniuk a lépteiket, hogy utolérjék őket. Mikor egy kicsit közelebb érnek, Sky hangját hallják:

– Nem tudom, mi ütött a többiekbe. Igaz, én is belátom, hogy jobb lett volna elkerülni a hangzavart, de akkor sem kellett volna így neked esniük. Valamiért meg vannak győződve róla, hogy az ellenségnek dolgozol...

– Vettem észre – válaszol Bart némileg megróvóan. – Próbáltam annyira felaprózni, hogy kisebb erővel, puhábban is be tudjam nyomni. De ilyenkor szembesülök vele, hogy bármennyire is gyorsan fejlődök, még mindig csak tanulom használni az erőmet...

– Ha ezt túléljük, kárpótlásul meghívlak egy napra a palotába. Gondolom, nem sokszor van alkalmad olyan helyeken megfordulni...

Bart kuncogni kezd.

– Ahhoz előbb túl kéne élnünk. Utána még meggondolom a dolgot. Egy dolog viszont biztos: Alfeába nem megyek majd olyan gyakran.

– Ugyan, nem kell ennyire haragtartónak lenned. Biztos van rá okuk, ami alapján ezt feltételezik rólad. Remélhetőleg hamar kiderül, mi az, és meg tudod cáfolni.

– Nem is hinnéd, mennyire kíváncsi vagyok, mi lehet az. Nagyon nehezen viselem, ha korábbi barátaim hirtelen kirekesztenek.

A barlang egyszercsak elágazik. Bart és Sky megtorpan, így Brandonék fel tudnak zárkózni hozzájuk. Egy ideig gondolkodnak, mielőtt elkezdenék megvitatni, merre induljanak tovább. Már éppen úgy döntenének, hogy kettéválnak, amikor a jobboldali járatból hangokat hallanak.

– Valahonnan erről jött a robaj...

– Erre megyünk – jelenti ki azonnal suttogva Sky és a másik irányba mutat.

A kis csapat futva indul meg a baloldali járatban. Most, hogy végre bejutottak, nem kéne ilyen hamar lelepleződniük. Mikor valamennyire eltávolodnak az elágazástól, a sötétben a falhoz lapulva várnak. Egyre hangosabb páncélzörgést hallanak, majd egy csapat katonát látnak arra szaladni, amerről ők jöttek. Túlságosan is sietnek, ezért nem veszik észre a rejtőzködőket, amikor elhaladnak mellettük. Bloom érdeklődve figyeli a tömeget. Lehetnek nagyjából harmincan-negyvenen, kékek és zöldek egyaránt. Vörösök viszont nincsenek köztük. Brandon mondta, hogy látta Ninát és Mariát a Felhőtoronynál, tőlük tehát nem kell tartaniuk. Ezek szerint pedig a hozzájuk rendelt vöröspáncélos sereg is elkísérte őket. Az még száz emberrel kevesebb.

Amint a katonák léptei elhalnak, szinte mindenki Skyra néz. Ez egyértelműen jelzésértékű, miszerint tőle várják a teendőket. A herceg egy kicsit feszeng, de végül belenyugszik a rábízott vezetőszerepbe.

– Na jó, akkor most... – kezdi, de Bart félbeszakítja.

– Nézzük meg ezt a járatot! Ha a katonák onnan jöttek, arra csak a többieket találjuk.

Sky bólintva ad igazat a fiúnak. Ha belefutnak egy elég nagy csapatnyi páncélosba, az egész mentőakciónak befellegzett. Még ha Nina nincs is itt, hogy blokkolja a varázserejüket, van olyan létszámbeli fölény, amivel nem szállhatnak szembe. Végignéz a többieken, de magában már meghozta a döntést, és hiába lát erős kételyt a tündérek arcán, Bart után indul a barlangban.


	18. A Bosszú hosszú ujjai

**17. rész: A Bosszú hosszú ujjai**

Bloom érzi, hogy egyre mélyebbre hatolnak a hegy belsejében. A levegő is egyre hűvösebb. Ő és a többiek néhány lépéssel lemaradva sétálnak Bart és Sky mögött, akik időközben ismét beszélgetni kezdtek.

– Egész különleges képességeid vannak – veti fel Sky. – Ez a sziklagörgetés meg vízfakasztás elképesztő. Ezt lehet tanulni? Vagy erre születni kell?

– Szerintem ha elég nyitott valaki, sokat megtanulhat – von vállat Bart, majd elmosolyodik. – Miért kérded? Csak nem akarod kipróbálni?

– Átfutott az agyamon a gondolat, de még nem döntöttem. Talán...

– Ha egyszer sikerül elkapni a fonalat, onnantól már egész könnyű. Csak meg kell ismerni, amivel dolgozol. Persze, én könnyen beszélek...

– Hogy érted, hogy megismerni?

– Megérteni, eggyé válni vele... Hogy is magyarázzam? Körülbelül olyan, mint ahogy a nagy kardforgatók is társként tekintenek a fegyverükre, nem pedig eszközként.

– És ennek mi köze ahhoz, amit te csinálsz? – szól közbe Brandon, aki szintén feszülten figyelte Bart szavait. – A kardom itt van fizikai valójában, te viszont valami hókuszpókuszt használsz, nem?

– Én négy ősi erővel dolgozom, ahol az előbbiek fokozottan érvényesek. Az ilyesmit ismerni és érteni kell, mielőtt az ember használná. Annál is nehezebb, hogy nem hagyatkozhatsz a szemedre vagy a füledre, hanem csak a megérzéseidre. Ha nem felkészülten használod őket, veszélyt jelentesz önmagadra és a környezetedre egyaránt. A négy közül három még viszonylag türelmes, de a negyedik – itt csettint az ujjával, mire a kezében apró láng lobban – heves, erőszakos, és ha nem tudod féken tartani, egy kisebb hiba is hatalmas károkat okozhat.

Bloom maga elé mered. Négy ősi erő... Abból az egyiket most látta: a tűz. Másik kettőről pedig hallotta, hogy Bart irányítani tudja őket: a föld és a víz. Ezek szerint a negyedik csak a levegő lehet. De hogy ezeket milyen formában képes irányítani... arról még egyiküknek sincs fogalma.

Mielőtt bárki újabb szót szólna, Bart figyelme egy hasadékra terelődik a jobb falon. Egy újabb járat is lehet, de jóval szűkebb, mint amin eddig jöttek. Csak libasorban vagy legfeljebb kettesével tudnának haladni benne.

– Körülnézek erre – mondja a fiú, és elindul a szűk barlang felé.

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezi Sky. – Kétlem, hogy bármi is lenne arra.

– Cselesek tudnak lenni ezek a barlangok, higgy nekem!

Sky végül Bartra hagyja, mit csinál, de a tündérek látszólag gyanút fognak. Valamilyen rossz előérzetük támadhatott, amiért Bart külön akar válni tőlük, ezért Layla a fiú után indul.

– Vele megyek – értesíti a többieket, miközben eltűnik a járat sötétjében.

Bloomék már hangosabban mennek tovább. Bart előtt nem akarták szóba hozni, de a lányok megint nehezményezni kezdik, hogy Sky olyan jókat beszélget a fiúval.

– Nem értem, mi ezzel a baj – védekezik egyre fogyó türelemmel a herceg. – Korábban semmi bajotok nem volt Barttal. Most miért kezdtétek el ennyire gyűlölni?

– Lehet, hogy csak a megfelelő alkalomra vár, amikor kikotyogunk neki valamit, amit később kihasználhat – hangzik a válasz. – Egyáltalán nem lehetünk biztosak benne, hogy velünk van.

Brandon eleinte még próbálja csitítani a vitatkozókat, de csakhamar feladja. Pedig túl nagy zajt csapnak. És a következő elágazásnál már bánja is, amiért nem próbálkozott tovább.

A járat enyhén jobbra kezd kanyarodni, mielőtt két ugyanakkora ágra szakad. Itt azonban már várja őket valaki. Egy férfi. Kis híján két méter magas, valóságos hústorony. Másfélszer, talán kétszer olyan széles, mint egy átlagos ember. Mindössze egy selyemnadrágot és könnyű, hosszúszárú csizmát visel. Meztelen felsőteste és karjai csak úgy duzzadnak az izmoktól. Vastag nyakán kopasz fej ül, arcán vigyor terül szét. A tény, hogy karból nem kettő, hanem négy is megadatott neki, valamint az övébe bújtatott négy kard Bloomot olyan szintű aggodalommal töltik el, mint korábban semmi.

– Milyen heves vita zajlik köztetek! – mondja a férfi kajánul üdvözlésképpen. – De kár, hogy véget kell vetnem neki... Szívesen elhallgatnám még egy darabig...

Sky és Brandon egyszerre kapnak a kardjuk után, készen arra, hogy szembeszálljanak a férfival.

– Bloom, ti menjetek tovább a szabad járaton! – szól hátra suttogva Sky. – Mi ezt elintézzük. Amint tudunk, megyünk utánatok. Siessetek!

A tündérek vonakodva, de elindulnak. Bloom még látja, ahogy a specialisták rárontanak a férfira. Ellenfelük az utolsó pillanatban ránt elő két kardot az övéből, és hihetetlen sebességgel blokkolja egyszerre mindkettejük támadását. Ráadásul az alsó két karja még szabadon is marad, látszólag iszonyúan veszélyessé téve őt. Így amikor barátnői továbbrángatják, csak reménykedhet, hogy a specialisták épségben hagyják majd el a küzdőteret. Ez a négykarú izomkolosszus ránézésre is a fiúk életének legnagyobb megpróbáltatása lehet. És amit még hallott róla... Arra inkább nem is gondol.

A lányok jóformán nem is nézik, merre mennek. Egyetlen céljuk, hogy minél távolabb kerüljenek a férfitól. Meg is lepődnek, amikor néhány elágazás után a falakon üres, cellának kialakított üregek kezdenek el sorakozni. Ezeket követve jutnak el a barlangrendszernek abba a részébe, amit börtönnek rendeztek be. Különös, milyen kevés katonával találják szembe magukat az úton. Alig egy tucatnyi páncélossal futnak össze, akik magányosan vagy párosával járőröznek az alagutakban, így különösebb feltűnéskeltés nélkül le tudják győzni őket. Hamarosan pedig rábukkannak néhány tündérnövendékre Alfeából, akik izgatottan néznek a jövevényekre.

– Ti vagytok? Ugye azért jöttetek, hogy kiszabadítsatok minket? Faragonda igyekezett tartani bennünk a lelket azzal, hogy jöttök...

– Ő merre van? – kérdez vissza Bloom. – Hol van az igazgatónő?

– Arra – mutatják a foglyok az irányt. – A specialistákkal együtt.

– Odamegyek. Ti szabadítsátok ki őket!

Bloom továbbindul a járatban, amíg barátnői a többi tündér kiszabadításán fáradoznak. Egy ideig még tündéreket lát a cellákban, de utána specialisták váltják fel őket. Igyekszik megnyugtatni a raboskodókat, hogy nyomában a többiek kivisznek mindenkit, miközben az alagútban halad. Az ismerősöket keresi: Timmyt, Rivent, legfőképp pedig Heliát, hiszen vele szemben fogja találni Faragondát is. Annyira belemerül a kutatásba, hogy nem is veszi észre, amikor a háta mögött elhalnak társai cellanyitó próbálkozásainak hangjai.

A folyosó zsákutcának bizonyul. Csupasz falat lát a végén, ami elbizonytalanítja. Kétli, hogy itt megtalálná az igazgatónőt. Már éppen vissza is fordulna, amikor ismerős hangok ütik meg a fülét:

– Bloom?

A tündér megfordul. Tőle nem messze egy jobboldali cellából Timmy pislog felé meglepetten. A mögötte lévő üregből pedig Riven. Bloom odasiet hozzájuk.

– De jó, hogy látunk... – kezdi Timmy, de Riven félbeszakítja.

– Hogyhogy egyedül? Hol vannak a többiek?

– Stelláék a tündéreket szabadítják ki, Layla és Bart pedig egy másik járaton mentek...

– Az az áruló is itt van? – csattan fel a specialista. – Ő volt a harmadik, aki azokat a kékpáncélosokat vezette a Vörösforrás ellen! Csak kapjam egyszer a kezem közé, azt is megbánja, hogy megszületett...

– Sky és Brandon nem jött veletek? – tereli el a szót Timmy.

– Ők azzal a négykarú férfival küzdenek – válaszolja Bloom, mire Riven és Timmy arcára kiül a döbbenet.

– Micsoda? Szembeszálltak azzal a monstrummal? A Vörösforrásnál nekünk sem hagyott semmi esélyt. Megeszi őket reggelire.

– Kiszabadítunk titeket, aztán visszamegyünk segíteni nekik. De nem tudjátok, hol tartják Faragondát? – kérdezi a tündér, de nem a fiúktól kap választ.

– Itt vagyok!

A lány megfordul. A járat bal oldalán húzódó utolsó cellából jött a hang. Ahogy közelebb megy, meg is látja benne Alfea igazgatónőjét. Faragonda fáradtan, összebilincselt kézzel ül a cellájában.

– Igazgatónő! Úgy örülök, hogy nem esett baja! Megkaptam mindent, amit telepátiával küldött.

– Sajnálom, ha megterheltelek vele...

– Most már mindegy. A többiek már szabadítják is a tündéreket. Kiviszünk mindenkit.

– Az nem lesz elég. Meg kell állítanotok, aki mindez mögött áll.

– Dereket?

Faragonda bólint.

– Pontosan. Harminc éve azt hittük, meghalt, és most ezért vagyunk itt mindannyian. Most erősebb, mint akkor volt, de csak a harag fűti, ezért le tudjátok győzni...

Az igazgatónőt hirtelen Timmy hangja szakítja félbe:

– Bloom, vigyázz!

A tündérnek alig marad ideje megfordulni. A folosón, amerről jött, egy Bloomnál némileg magasabb nő áll. Egyrészes, mélyzöld ruhát visel, hozzá fekete bőrkesztyűt és hosszúszárú cipőt. Derékig érő, hullámos, fekete hajjal keretezett arcáról és vörös szemeiből sugárzik az elégedettség. A lányban szinte azonnal megfagy a vér: Maria!

A nő előrenyújtja a jobb kezét, a következő pillanatban pedig már nyúlnak is az ujjai. A járat végét lezáró falhoz szögezi Bloomot. A tündér vállánál, illetve dereka két oldalán is  
egy-egy ujj fúródik a sziklába. Az utolsó pedig a lány homloka előtt pár centire áll meg.

– Ezt nevezem – szólal meg végül gúnyosan a boszorkány. – Mégis érdemes volt visszajönni.


	19. A Bosszú vasökle

**18. rész: A Bosszú vasökle**

Bloom nem képes megmozdulni. Ijedten mered Maria középső ujjára, ami akár bármelyik pillanatban kiolthatja az életét. Érzi, hogy az összes cellából mindenki őt nézi, mégsem várhat tőlük segítséget.

A tündér hirtelen nehéz léptek zajára figyel fel. Még valaki közeledik, aki méghozzá igencsak nagydarab lehet. Spencer máris legyőzte volna Skyt és Brandont? Akkor iszonyúan nagy bajban lennének.

Maria mellett viszont nem Spencer jelenik meg, hanem egy másik férfi. Alacsonyabb, mint a négykarú izomkolosszus és sokkal jobban be van öltözve. Fekete, hosszúujjú kabátja és hosszúnadrágja mellett fehér vászonkesztyűt és bakancsot is visel. Bloom hamarosan a rövid, vörös hajat és a zöld szempárt is felismeri: Spengler az, a másik lovag, aki Szaladint behurcolta Derek börtönébe. Ő az, akinek az erejéről még mindig nem tudnak semmit.

– Mintha hallottam volna valamit – jegyzi meg a férfi, miközben kilép Maria mögül. Pillantása megakad a tündéren. – Mit fogtál?

– Megjöttek Alfea legjobbjai – válaszolja a boszorkány. – Bár furcsa, hogy egészen idáig eljutottak. Csak nem alszotok szolgálatban?

– Nagyon vicces. Spencerrel különváltunk, hogy eléjük jöjjünk. És téged hogyhogy itt látni? Azt hittem, berendezkedtek az iskolátokban.

– Így is van, de visszajöttem jelentést tenni. A javítások jól haladnak, pár nap alatt megleszünk velük. Bedugnád a tündérkét az egyik cellába? Mennék megkeresni a főnököt.

– Még szép.

Mikor Spengler Bloomhoz ér, Maria ujjai visszahúzódnak. Egyedül a középső marad a lány előtt, de ez is elég ahhoz, hogy a tündér félelmében meg se próbáljon elmenekülni. A nő csak akkor húzza vissza az utolsó ujját is, amikor Spengler már megragadta Bloomot.

Maria sietve távozik. A foglyot Spenglerre bízza. Bloom tökéletesen meg tudja érteni. A férfinak iszonyatos szorítása van. A tündér a kesztyűn keresztül csak hideget érez... és emberfeletti erőt. Ha próbálná, akkor sem tudná kirántani a karját a férfi kezéből. Mikor elindulnak, hogy neki is találjanak egy üres cellát, Bloom egy-két bebörtönzött specialista súgdosását hallja:

– Ne hagyd magad!

– Elbírsz vele!

Bloom igyekszik erőt gyűjteni a bíztatásokból, és mielőtt még az első sarokra érnének, fordulásból teljes erővel belerúg a férfi bokájába. Normális esetben Spenglernek fel kellene ordítania, vagy legalább fel kéne jajdulnia és a lábához kapnia a fájdalomtól. Csakhogy nem ez történik. Ehelyett éles kondulás hallatszik a folyosón és Bloom az, aki legszívesebben a lábához kapna fájdalmában. De nem tud. A férfi rezzenéstelen arccal továbbra is ugyanúgy fogva tartja, mint eddig. Bloom agyán a fájdalom mellett a felismerés is átvillan: ezzel az emberrel valami nagyon nincs rendben.

– Ez mi akart lenni? – kérdezi Spengler. – Valami szökési kísérlet?

Bloom nem tud mit válaszolni. Sőt, jóformán azon a lábán is alig tud állni, amelyikkel belerúgott a férfi bokájába. Ez hogy lehet? Semmi nem utal arra, hogy Spengler valamilyen páncélt viseljen. Akkor mégis mi történt az előbb?

– Indulás! – löki előre a férfi, hogy haladásra ösztökélje. – Nem érünk rá egész nap. Valamikor a társaidat is el kell kapnunk.

A tündérnek újabb ötlete támad, bár az előző után csak reménykedhet benne, hogy ennek több sikere lesz. A férfi a csuklóit tartja, így a tenyerét neki tudja nyomni fogvatartója kabátjának. Spengler ruhája szinte azonnal lángra lobban, és el kell engednie a lányt, hogy eloltsa. Bloom úgy igyekszik visszajutni Faragonda cellájához, amennyire tud. Csak rövid időre terelte el a férfi figyelmét. Már nincs messzire, amikor újra meghallja maga mögött a döngő lépteket: Spengler elindult utána.

A tündér egy elkeseredett ötlettől vezérelve egy tűzlabdát küld Riven, majd Timmy cellája felé. A rácsok megolvadnak a hőtől, a specialisták pedig kiszabadulnak börtönükből, hogy Spengler útját állják. A férfi kabátján lyukat égetett Bloom előző varázslata, amin keresztül kilátszik pirosodó folttal éktelenkedő hasa.

– Itt a vége, haver – mondja Riven komoly hangon. – Most nincs itt a nagydarab barátod, hogy segítsen neked.

Spengler dühösen áll meg a specialisták előtt. Zöld szeméből kiolvasható, hogy ezt bizony nem így tervezte. Akkor meg különösen idegesnek tűnik, amikor a fiúk egyenruhája alól fegyverek kerülnek elő.

– Ezért megfizettek – passzírozza ki összeszorított fogai között. – Mindannyian.

– Majd meglátjuk.

Riven alighogy megszólal, már támad is. Hatalmas lendülettel ront rá a férfira és teljes erejéből lecsap. Spenglernél nincsen fegyver, így csak a jobb karját tudja maga elé emelni védekezésképpen. Újabb éles kondulás visszhangzik a börtön folyosóján, ahogy a kard hozzácsapódik a tenyeréhez.

Bloom nem hisz a szemének. Riven tisztán eltalálta a férfi nyitott tenyerét, de az ahelyett, hogy vérezne, elképesztő könnyedséggel állítja meg a pengét. Spengler pedig ezúttal sem mutatja semmi jelét annak, hogy a legkisebb fájdalmat is érezte volna.

– Mindegyikőtök ilyen gyenge? – kérdezi Spengler, miközben hátralöki Rivent. – A Vörösforrásban ennyire visszahanyatlott a harcoktatás? Vigyél már bele egy kis erőt, mert ezt meg sem éreztem!

Riven is elképedve néz a férfira. Ő sem hiszi el, amit lát. Teljes erővel sújtott le, de mindössze a kesztyű anyagát sikerült átvágnia. Ez mégis hogy lehet? Ember ez egyáltalán?

– Na mi van? Ennyi volt?

A tündér kétségbeesetten néz Faragondára. Abban reménykedik, hogy ő talán tudja, mi ilyenkor a teendő. Ijedtségére viszont az igazgatónő ugyanolyan tanácstalannak tűnik, mint mindenki más.

Timmy a kialakult helyzetet látva inkább Faragonda cellájának kinyitásán kezd el fáradozni. Bloom sem tudja, hogyan segítsen Rivennek, akit feldühít a férfi viselkedése. Ismét nekiugrik, újra és újra támad, de Spengler meglepő gyorsasággal védi ki az összes próbálkozását. Még kard sem kell neki, hogy a specialista csapásait megfogja. Mégis miből lehet a bőre? Kőből? Bár elég valószínűtlen, hiszen a hasán ott van az égési seb, amit Bloom hagyott hátra.

A férfi kabátja egyre rongyosabb. Riven minden ütésével máshová céloz, hogy megtalálja a gyenge pontját. A tündér lassan már átlát a ruha szakadásain, de attól, ami alatta van, elakad a lélegzete. Spengler karján a bőr szürkén csillog, mintha…

Bloom még egy tűzlabdát hajít a férfi felé, akinek ezúttal a vállát találja el. Spengler már nem kezd el lángrakapott kabátjának eloltásával vesződni, inkább azonnal letépi magáról a rongyos ruhadarabot. A jelenlévőkön a döbbenet hulláma söpör végig: a férfi mindkét karja fémből van.

A tündér is a fémvégtagokra mered. Hát persze, hisz Faragonda közvetítésével hallotta, hogy Spenglernek volt egy nagyon súlyos balesete, ami véget vetett tanulóéveinek a Vörösforrásban. Ha pedig a lába is ugyanúgy kongott, amikor Bloom belerúgott…

– Művégtagok? – hallja Faragonda megrökönyödött hangját. – Kizárt, hogy Szaladin ezért eltanácsolta volna…

– Olyan súlyosak voltak a sebeim, hogy nem tudtak volna ellátni az iskolában – meséli Spengler. – Átszállítottak máshová, de tisztán hallottam, hogy közlik mindenkivel, hová. Az összes ismerősöm vette a fáradtságot, hogy meglátogasson, egyedül ő nem tolta be hozzám egyszer sem a képét! Helyette az egyik barátommal küldött egy levelet, hogy felesleges visszamennem a cuccomért! Azt mondta, nem akarta egy haldokló diákját látni. Hát most én leszek az utolsó, akit látni fog. És egyáltalán nem haldoklom.

Bloom nem tudja mire vélni a férfi szavait. Most már biztos benne, hogy Derek és csapata egyáltalán nem hasonlítanak egyik előző ellenfelükhöz sem. Eddig bárkivel is kerültek szembe, akár a Trixet, akár Lord Darkart veszik, mindegyikük egyedüli célja valamilyen hatalom megszerzése volt, viszonylag meggyőző ok nélkül. Most pedig itt van példának Spengler és Derek, akiknek nem kell semmilyen hatalom, egyszerűen csak elégtételt akarnak venni múltbeli sérelmeikért. Ezért sokkal veszélyesebbek egy bomlott elméjű világuralomra törő gonosznál.

– Vagy úgy – motyogja Riven maga elé. – Akkor most már világos, miért nem bírtunk veled sem a Vörösforrásnál.

Spenglernek a megjegyzés hallatán csak egy vigyor terül szét az arcán.

– Ne örülj neki! Ugyanis nem lesz rá alkalmad, hogy ezt másokkal is megoszd!


	20. Kísért a múlt

**19. rész: Kísért a múlt**

– Kész – mondja Timmy.

Éppen idejében. Amióta Spengler titkáról lehullott a lepel, Riven gyakorlatilag vesztett csatát vív. A férfi átvette a kezdeményezést, most ő támad hihetetlen lendülettel. A specialista mindent megtesz, hogy kikerülje az ütéseket, némelyik mégis célba talál, kibillentve őt a ritmusból. Nem tudni, vajon meddig bírja még. Ha pedig Spengler elkapja, nagyon gyorsan vége lehet a küzdelemnek.

Amint Faragonda kijut a börtönéből, Timmy a bilincseivel kezd el foglalkozni. Riven megpróbálja Spenglert a megüresedett cella felé terelni, és Bloom is felkészül, hogy a megfelelő időben a férfira zárhassák az ajtót. Tervük be is válik: Spengler akkora hévvel támad a specialistára, hogy mire magához tér, már az elrácsozott üregben találja magát.

– Hogy az a… – hebegi megdöbbenésében. – Cseles, nagyon cseles, mondhatom…

Bloom a lábához kap. Most, hogy Spengler rács mögött van, az őt eddig talpon tartó adrenalin eltűnt a szervezetéből. A lábába pedig iszonyú erővel nyilall a fájdalom.

– Miss Faragonda… – nyögi fájdalmasan az igazgatónő felé. – Nem tudna ezzel csinálni valamit?

– Sajnálom, Bloom – csóválja a fejét Faragonda, és felemeli a kezét. – Ezeket a bilincseket kifejezetten a mi számunkra készítették arra az esetre, ha Nina elhagyja a barlangokat. Ugyanúgy blokkolja a varázserőmet, mint az erőtér. Attól tartok, ezúttal magadat kell meggyógyítanod.

Bloom minden erejét összeszedve igyekszik kizárni elméjéből a fájdalmat. Megpróbál sajgó lábára koncentrálni, és lassan eléri, hogy az erős érzés valamennyire enyhüljön.

– Tanárnő! – szólal meg egy kis idő után. – Igaz, amiről Derekkel beszéltek? Hogy ő lenne Alfea…

– Ő ezt hiszi – szakítja félbe Faragonda. – Harminc éve vagyok megszakítás nélkül Alfea igazgatója. De ehhez arra is szükség volt, hogy Derek édesanyja, Rebecka ne vállalja el ezt a feladatot.

– Miért nem?

– A családjára hivatkozott, de egészen biztosat senki sem tud. Rebecka jó ember volt. Az akkori bizonytalan világban ő a szeretteit választotta, ezért senkinek sincs joga megróni. Viszont két fia, Darren és Derek addigra már a Vörösforrásban tanult. Csak a lánya, a kis Dinara maradt otthon.

– Techna utánanézett a helyzetnek abban az időben. Tényleg mindenfelé összecsapások voltak?

– Ez így van. Magix népei között viszályok robbantak ki. Nem fértek meg egymás között, mindegyikük úgy gondolta, magasabb rendű a többieknél. Még a Fény társasága sem szállhatott nyíltan szembe velük, de valamit akkor is tennünk kellett. Akkor foglaltam szabályba is, hogy Alfeában mindenkit egyenrangúként kell kezelni. Szaladin és Griffin, akik akkor is igazgatók voltak a saját iskolájukban, támogattak és átvették ezt a szabálymódosítást.

– Azt hittem, mindig ön volt Alfea igazgatója – döbbent meg Timmy.

– Szinte mindig – javította ki Faragonda. – Voltak kisebb megszakítások, amikor néhány évre felváltott valaki, de a köztudatban mindig is én voltam és most is én vagyok Alfea igazgatója.

– És Derekék?

– Darren és Derek született harci stratégák voltak. Furfangos logikájuk kiváló hadvezérekké tette volna őket. Csakhogy Magixban nem hiszünk mások leigázásában. Mindig is a békés megoldásokat kerestük. Karizmatikus személyiségek lévén viszont sokakat meggyőztek, tömegeket sikerült maguk mellé állítaniuk. Rebecka látta, hogy fiai lassan eltorzulnak, így tőlem kért segítséget. Meg kellett állítanunk Darrenéket, mielőtt még túl nagy hatalomra tesznek szert. Ketten álltunk ki a két fivér ellen...

– Szembeszállt a saját fiaival?

– Rebecka elszántsága engem is meglepett. Kezdetben nem hittem, hogy képes lenne rá, de bebizonyította az ellenkezőjét.. Bár látszott rajta, hogy nem akar komoly sérülést okozni a fiainak, becsületesen harcolt. A küzdelemnek Darren átka vetett véget, ami Rebecka életét is kioltotta.

– Megölte a saját anyját? – kérdez közbe döbbenten Timmy.

– Én voltam az eredeti célpont, de Rebecka közénk állt. Darren és Derek elmenekült. Akkor fogalmunk sem volt, hova mehettek, de bizonyára annak idején is itt húzták meg magukat. Hónapokig nem hallottunk felőlük, később meg már csak arról értesültünk, hogy őket szolgáló csapatok, különleges képességű emberekkel az élükön egyik harc után avatkoznak be a másikba. Mindegyikből győztesen kerültek ki és a legyőzött csapatokból is rengetegen csatlakoztak hozzájuk. Nem hagytak más lehetőséget, Szaladinnal és Griffinnel újra kiálltunk ellenük. Legyőztük a tábornokaikat, a végső csapást pedig én magam mértem Darrenékre. Darren meghalt, mi pedig azt hittük, hogy Derek is. Úgy tűnik, valahogy mégis sikerült kijátszania a halált...

Bloom egy pillanatra még saját gyógyításáról is megfeledkezik. Jól hallotta, hogy Derek jóformán a halálból jött vissza? Mert ha igen, ez semmiképp sem jelenthet jót.

– Bloom, tudom, hogy nehéz lesz – folytatja Faragonda. – Ha lenne más mód, nem kérnélek ilyesmire, de ha le is kerül rólam ez a bilincs, időbe telik, amíg elmúlik a hatása és visszatér a varázserőm. Nektek kell megállítanotok Dereket. És ne essetek a mi hibánkba! Derek elmondhatatlanul veszélyes. Amikor azt mondom, hogy meg kell állítanotok, azt úgy értem, hogy egyszer s mindenkorra.

Bloomot úgy érik az utolsó szavak, mint a villámcsapás. Most a legnagyobb félelme igazolódott be. Nem elég egyszerűen legyőzniük az ellenséget. Önbizalma meginog: képesek lesznek végezni vele, ha ott állnak vele szemben?

– Mondta, hogy Derekéknek volt egy húguk is – igyekszik elterelni a gondolatait a rá váró megpróbáltatásokról. – Vele mi lett?

– Nem tudni. A kis Dinarán telepatikus képességek kezdtek megmutatkozni, amikor két bátyja belekezdett a háborúsdiba. Rebecka be akarta íratni Alfeába, de halála után Darrenékkel Dinara is eltűnt. Pedig az egyik legfontosabb kötelességünknek tartottuk, hogy távol tartsuk őt attól, amit a bátyjai művelnek...

– Skyék merre vannak? – szakítja meg a beszélgetést Riven. – Bizonyára elkél nekik a segítség.

A fiú közbevetése visszarángatja Bloomot és Faragondát a jelenbe. Mégis mi történhetett a többiekkel, amíg ők Spenglerrel küzdöttek? A tündér azon nyomban elindul még mindig zsibbadó lábával, hogy barátainak segítsen.


	21. Különleges fogoly

**20. rész: Különleges fogoly**

Bart és Layla már nem is gondolkodnak rajta, mióta haladnak zavartalanul. Miután különváltak a többiektől, végigmentek azon a szűk járaton, összefutottak néhány katonával, akik párokban őrködtek a barlangokban. Nem jelentettek különösebb akadályt, könnyen legyőzték őket. A tündérnek csak az nem tudta elkerülni a figyelmét, hogy Bartot meglátva a katonák még nem voltak ellenségesek.

Ezt azonban nem teszi szóvá. Semmi jó nem sülne ki abból, ha a fiú megtudja, hogy gyanakodik. Ha igaza van, csak elárulná magát, ha viszont nincs igaza, vérig sérti. Tipikusan olyan téma ez, amit nem tanácsos felhozni a közelében.

– Te nézed egyébként, hogy merre megyünk? – kérdezi végül. – Mert én már nem emlékszem.

– Semmi ok az aggodalomra – hangzik a magabiztos válasz. – Nem fogunk eltévedni.

– Ez igazán megnyugtató.

Bart pár kanyarral később hirtelen megtorpan és felemelt kézzel Laylát is megállítja maga mögött. Fejét oldalra fordítja, mintha fülelne.

– Te is hallod ezt? – kérdezi.

Layla is hallgatózni kezd. Először nem hall semmit, amiért a fiú megállt volna. Pár másodperc múlva viszont alig hallható nyöszörgésre figyel fel. Tovább a folyosón mintha valaki sírna. Méghozzá egy lány.

– Azt hiszem hallok... valamit. Mintha...

– Ez nekem nagyon ismerős.

Bart sietős léptekkel indul tovább. Laylának igencsak szednie kell a lábát, ha követni akarja. A szipogás egyre közelebbről hallatszik, végül pedig a forrását is megtalálják: egy cellának kialakított üregből jön a folyosó jobb oldalán. Bart az utolsó néhány métert már futva teszi meg, mielőtt térden csúszva megérkezne az üreg elé. Lakójára meredve pedig hirtelen felkiált:

– Rose!

Egy kislány sínylődik a cellában. Jóval fiatalabb mindkettejüknél. Hosszú, szőkésbarna haja csapzottan omlik a vállára, de a körülményekhez képest egész ápoltnak tűnik. Csak néhány napja hozhatták ide. Barna szeme viszont majdnem ugyanolyan, mint Barté. Ráadásul a fiú még a nevén is szólította. Laylába hasít a felismerés: ő lenne Bart kishúga, akiről még annak idején beszélt, amikor először találkoztak? De akkor mégis mit keres itt?

A bebörtönzött kislány hiába tűnik Bart húgának, valósággal halálra rémül a fiú látványától. Kétségbeesetten igyekszik összekuporodni az egyik sarokban, hogy minél távolabb kerüljön tőle. Nadrágja valószínűleg farmer, de a fölsőjét már semmiképp sem lehetne azonosítani a rengeteg kosztól, ami ráragadt. Viselkedését azonban nem csak Layla nem érti. Bart ugyanolyan tanácstalanul térdel a rácsok előtt.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezi végül. – Nem ismersz meg?

– Bátyó... – hüppög a kislány. – Miért kellett idehoznod?

Layla tekintete abban a pillanatban Bartra szegeződik. Képes volt idehozni a saját húgát? Ezt azért sosem nézte volna ki belőle. Csakhogy a fiú ugyanolyan döbbentnek tűnik, mint ő.

– Hogy? – hebegi. – Ezt nem értem...

– Pedig csak néhány napja volt, hogy hazajöttél. Azt mondtad, szünet van az iskolában, aztán megölted anyut és aput, engem pedig idehoztál...

– Micsoda? – kérdezi felháborodva Layla, vádlón mutatva a fiúra. – Te megölted a saját szüleidet?

– De... De... Ez lehetetlen – próbál Bart védekezni. – Én végig Blooméknál voltam...

– Addig, amíg vissza nem mentünk. Utána megkérted Stellát, hogy hadd jöhess vissza. Ráadásul pont azt mondtad, hogy hazamész.

– Tényleg hazamentem, de senkit nem találtam otthon. Kihalt volt a ház, nem tudtam, hol lehetnek. Arra gondoltam, talán bementek a városba, de semmi... Amióta a Vörösforrásban tanulok, nem is láttam őket...

A tündér továbbra is vádló tekintettel néz Bartra. Ha hihet Rose-nak, minden jel arra utal, hogy a fiúban egyáltalán nem lehet megbízni. De akkor is... Mi értelme volt idehozni és tömlöcbe zárni a saját húgát? Ennek egyáltalán semmi értelme. Ha viszont Rose hazudik, és más magyarázata van annak, hogy idekerült... Akkor meg miért kenné rá a bátyjára, hogy idehozták? Újabb magyarázatra váró kérdés.

Amíg a tündér magában vívódik, kinek higgyen, Bart megszólal:

– Nézd, tényleg feloldhatatlan ellentmondásba kerültünk. De az igazság az, hogy én is megrökönyödve állok előtte. Annyit kérek, hogy hagyjuk a magyarázkodást máskorra. Legalább Rose-t vigyük ki innen minél hamarabb, rendben?

Layla egy hosszú pillanatig farkasszemet néz a fiúval. Igyekszik bármi gyanúsat kiolvasni a tekintetéből, de ártó szándékot nem talál benne. Végül lassan bólint.

– Rendben, de utána még visszatérünk erre.

Bart a sziklára helyezi a tenyerét ott, ahol a rács beágyazódik a kőzetbe. Nem telik bele sok idő, és az első vasrúd már ki is került a helyéről.

– Ezt hogy csinálod? – kérdezi a lány, de szinte csak maga elé motyogva. Bart azonban így is meghallotta a kérdést.

– Csak a szikla szerkezetét puhítom meg egy kicsit – érkezik a válasz, miután a második rúd is kicsusszan a helyéről, szabad utat engedve Rose-nak. – Mintha csak felaprózódna.

A kislány vonakodva jön ki a cellájából. Tekintetét végig bátyján tartja, amikor pedig kiér, azonnal Laylához simul, mintha a tündértől várná, hogy megvédje.

– Úgy tűnik, együtt visszük ki – jegyzi meg Layla, miközben elindul arra, amerről jöttek. Rose szorosan mellette, Bart pár lépéssel arrébb, a másik oldalon követi.


	22. A Bosszú négy karja

**21. rész: A Bosszú négy karja**

Faragonda hátramarad Timmyvel, hogy Derek rabjait kiszabadítsák. Bloom és Riven ketten indulnak el a hátramaradt specialistáknak segíteni. A börtönblokk bejáratánál Stelláékba botlanak. A tündérek viszont már nem a cellák kinyitásán fáradoznak, hanem egy oldalsó járatban bujdosnak.

– Ti mit csináltok itt? – kérdezi Bloom, amikor meglátja őket.

– Hallottuk, hogy jön valaki, ezért elbújtunk – hangzik a válasz. – Aztán láttuk, hogy Maria meg egy férfi utánad megy. Maria később visszajött, mi pedig már vártuk, hogy a társa is megjelenjen. Tudod, ha téged esetleg el is kapnának, mi még mindig itt legyünk B-tervnek.

– Faragonda folytatja a foglyok kiszabadítását. Spenglert sikerült bezárnunk az egyik cellába, úgyhogy vele sem lesz több gondunk. A mi dolgunk most Derek legyőzése. Keressük meg Skyékat! Talán még nem késő segíteni nekik.

Bloom szándékosan nem említi, hogy Derek legyőzésébe minden bizonnyal a férfi halála is beletartozik. Nem akarja, hogy a többik is érezzék azt a lelki terhet, amit igazgatónőjük a vállukra tett.

Amikor megtalálják őket, Sky és Brandon még mindig Spencerrel küzdenek. A helyzet azonban jócskán megváltozott, amióta hátramaradtak. A két specialista hangosan liheg, szemmel láthatóan rendkívül fáradtak. Bár a négykarú izomkolosszus is hallhatóan szuszog, sokkal kevésbé viselte meg az összecsapás, mint a fiúkat.

Riven gondolkodás nélkül rohan barátai segítségére. Spencerre támad, de az hárítja a csapást, majd egyik szabad karjával hátralöki.

– Még több gyerek jött játszani? – kérdezi vigyorogva. – Már ideje volt. Végre egy kis móka...

A harmadik kard is a férfi kezébe kerül. Noha Sky és Brandon erőt merítettek társuk érkezéséből, így is hiába rohanják meg hárman egyszerre, Spencer könnyedén védi ki mindhármuk támadását. Csakhogy a lovag a tündéreket nem veszi számításba. Lefoglalják a specialisták, nem is néz a lányok felé. Ezt először Stella használja ki, aki a specialisták mögé helyezkedve erős fénnyel Spencer szemébe világít. A férfi az arcához kap és vakon hátrálni kezd.

Stella eredményes próbálkozásán felbuzdulva Musa is támadásba lendül. Hanghullámai viszont nem pont azt a hatást keltik, amit a tündér akart. A lovagot célozza meg, de az éppen akkor lép arrébb, így a barlang falát találja el. A járat enyhén megrázkódik, majd sziklaeső hull a négykarú izomkolosszusra, maga alá temetve őt.

A tündéreknek és a specialistáknak is ugrálniuk kell a lezúduló tömbök elől, de a kőomlás hamarosan abbamarad. Miután a barlang ismét biztonságossá válik, óvatosan közelítik meg az ellenfelüket elborító kupacot. Spencer ki sem látszik a sziklahalom alól. Ki tudja, nem roppant-e a hatalmas kövek súlya alatt vagy nem fogy-e el a levegője...

– Azért legközelebb figyelmeztethetnél, ha ilyesmit csinálsz – mondja Brandon Stellának enyhén szemrehányó hangon. – Mi lett volna, ha valamelyikünk megfordul, hogy megnézze, honnan jön az a fény?

Stella nem tud mit válaszolni. A legtöbb, amire telik tőle, az csupán egy mosoly zavarában. A csendet végül Flóra töri meg, aki már a Spencert ellepő kőhalomnál áll.

– Szerintetek... túlélte? – hebegi.

– Biztosan – vélekedik Riven. – Egy ekkora valakit nem könnyű elintézni.

Mintha csak Rivent akarná igazolni, egy izmos kar nyúl ki a sziklák közül. Kisvártatva Spencer teljes egészében kikászálódik a kövek közül. Felsőtestét vöröslő sebek borítják, selyemnadrágja több helyen elszakadt. Arcán dühös kifejezéssel veti rá magát a hozzá legközelebb állóra: Flórára.

– Ebből most lett elegem! – morogja. – Itt van vége a gyereknapnak!

Spencer erősen megragadja Flórát, és a magasba emeli. Mire bárki megmozdulhatna, mind a négy karját a tündér köré fonja, és szorosan magához szorítja a lányt. Már félő, hogy eltöri a gerincét, amikor a barlang tetejéről megelevenedett gyökerek kapnak a férfi felé. Rátekerednek Spencer karjaira, csuklóira, derekára, és erővel szedik le Flóráról. Az ijedt tündér a földre esik, amíg a férfi az indákkal vív kilátástalan, elkeseredett küzdelmet. Azok viszont legyűrik és a falhoz szegezik.

Amíg Bloom Flórát nyugtatja, Techna energiafalat von Spencer köré, elég erőset, hogy a férfi esetleges szabadulási kísérleteit meggátolja. Mikor a gyökerek visszahúzódnak, Musával elvezetik a kifáradt lovagot, hogy társához hasonlóan az egyik cellába zárják, amíg megküzdenek Derekkel.

– Jól vagy? – kérdezi Bloom Flórától.

– Nem sokon múlt. Egyre inkább kezdek kételkedni benne, hogy sikerrel járhatunk...

– De okos volt a gyökereket segítségül hívni...

– Bloom... Azt csak a rémület hozta ki belőlem. Egy kétségbeesett próbálkozás volt, semmi több...

– Kettő megvan – összegez hangosan Stella, félbeszakítva Bloomék beszélgetését. – Jól haladunk.

– Kettő? – kérdez vissza Brandon. – Ki a másik?

– A társa, akivel együtt megtámadták a Vörösforrást – válaszol Riven. – Esélyünk sem volt ellenük, és csak most tudtam meg, miért. A társának nem is kellett fegyver, mert fémből van a keze-lába.

– Fémből? – kérdezi meglepetten Sky. – Nem is tudtam róla, hogy ilyesmi létezik. Nem semmi ez a fickó, ha ilyen csatlósokat sikerült toboroznia.

– És Maria is visszajött – szólal meg Bloom. – Tehát legalább még egy lovag áll köztünk és Derek között...

– Inkább legalább kettő – veti közbe komoran Riven. – Csak találjam meg azt az árulót! Személyesen fogom kitekerni a nyakát!

– Te meg most miről beszélsz? – kérdezi Stella.

– A Vörösforrást kék páncélba öltözött katonák támadták meg. Mindannyiuknak kardja és pajzsa volt. Három ember vezette őket. Az egyik a négykarú, aki még a sárkányainkat is eltiporta. A másik a fémvégtagos a börtönben, aki fegyver nélkül hárította a támadásainkat. A harmadik pedig... Bart volt.


	23. A Bosszú jobbkeze

**22. rész: A Bosszú jobbkeze**

Riven kijelentését döbbent csend követi. Mindenki értetlenül néz rá.

– Hogy mondtad? – kérdezi végül Sky.

– Jól hallottad. Bart volt az egyik, aki a Vörösforrást megtámadó sereget vezette. Az igaz, hogy nem állt le mindenkivel verekedni, inkább bement az iskolába, amint tudott. Talán keresett valamit, de ez nem változtat a lényegen.

– De hát... – kezdi Flóra, miközben megpróbál feltápászkodni, de lábai még mindig remegnek a Spencerrel vívott harc emlékétől. Bloomnak kell támaszkodnia, hogy ne roskadjon vissza. – Bart végig velünk volt. Alfea védelmében segített.

– Utána pedig nálunk volt, és csak pár napja nézett haza – vette át a szót Bloom. – Kizárt, hogy ott volt a Vörösforrásnál. Hacsak nem tud egyszerre két helyen lenni – teszi hozzá gúnyosan.

– Mi is gyanakodunk Bartra, de a két ostrom idejére van alibije – teszi hozzá Brandon. – És nem tudhatjuk, mikor készül leleplezni magát...

– Ez nem igaz! – fortyan fel hirtelen Sky. – Miért kell ide mindig visszatérnünk? Nem látjátok, hogy ez csak az ellenség játéka? Hogy egymás ellen uszítson minket?

– Hol van? – kérdezi Riven, Skyba fojtva a szót. – Ha jól sejtem, veletek jött, nem? Hol császkál most?

– Laylával felderítenek egy oldalfolyosót – válaszol Stella. – Valamikor csak újra összefutunk velük.

Riven újabb döbbenetének akar hangot adni, de Sky leinti és továbbrángatja. Semmi értelme itt álldogálni és várni az esetleg Spencer után érkező katonákra. Musa meg Techna majd utánuk jönnek, ha látják, hogy már nincsenek itt.

Kisvártatva egy nagyobb terembe érnek. A szűk barlangok után most hirtelen úgy érzik, mintha kijutottak volna a szabadba. A mennyezetet már nem látják, beleveszik a sötétségbe. És a levegő sem mondható frissnek. Velük szemben egy újabb járat indul, de a bejáratánál már áll valaki. És Bloomék ereiben megfagy a vér, amint meglátják, ki az.

Az alak nagyjából húsz év körüli. Hátát a falnak döntve kényelmesen álldogál a barlang bejáratánál. Magas, vékony, kis híján véznának is nevezhető testalkata van. Egyszerű, sötét ruhája is ismerősnek tűnik a kis csapatnak. Rövid barna hajjal keretezett arcáról és barna szeméből csak úgy sugárzik a magabiztosság, ahogy feléjük fordul és végigméri őket. Néhány hosszú pillanatig szinte tapintani lehet a csendet közöttük, mielőtt Flóra megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtana:

– Megijesztettél minket!

– Ahogy látom, találtál egy másik járatot – csatlakozik Sky, majd értetlenül körbenéz. – De mi van Laylával? Őt hol hagytad?

– Kit? – billenti oldalra a fejét a fiú csodálkozásában.

Bloom érzi, hogy valami nincs rendben. Laylának szemmel kéne tartania Bartot, nem pedig hagyni, hogy egyedül járkáljon, amerre akar. Időközben akár még Dereknek is beszámolhatott az érkezésükről.

– Ja, hogy ő! – folytatja sietősen a fiú, mintha csak most jutott volna eszébe, miről is van szó. – Különváltunk. Másik járaton ment.

Nagyon gyanúsan viselkedik, ezt bármelyikük meg tudná mondani. Ha Laylát megkérik, hogy tartsa szemmel Bartot, akkor biztosan nem hagyná egyedül mászkálni csak úgy. Valaminek történnie kellett.

– És arra mi van? – kérdez tovább Sky.

– Erre? Semmi.

– Semmi? – döbben meg Brandon. – De azt mondtad, különváltatok, most pedig itt vagy. Tehát arra kell lennie egy elágazásnak.

– „Arra kell lennie egy elágazásnak" – ismétli meg Bart a specialista szavait, elképesztő gúnnyal a hangjában, égnek emelt tekintettel. Bloom Flórára néz. Most már az ő arcán is kétségek látszanak. Sosem hallották még barátjukat így beszélni. – Tulajdonképp teljesen mindegy, van-e arra valami, nem? Úgysem juttok el odáig...

Mire a specialisták előrántanák a kardjukat, Bart már nekik is ugrott a kis csapatnak. A legtöbben félre tudnak ugrani előle, csak Flóra az, akinek földbe gyökerezik a lába. A fiú nem kegyelmez neki. Egyenesen a gyomrába térdel. A tündér a hasát fogva bukik előre.

Bloom döbbenten nézi végig az eseményeket. Eddig egyszer látta Bartot harcolni, még Alfeában. Már ott is bebizonyosodott, hogy a fiúnak nem szokása mindenféle látványt javító elem használata. Egyszerűen és hatékonyan küzd, kerülve a legkisebb felesleges mozdulatot is. Most is ilyesmire kellett volna számítaniuk tőle, mégis... Teljesen váratlanul érte őket, hogy Flórával is képes ilyen durván bánni.

– Hogy én mennyire tudtam... – kezdi Riven, miközben a fiúra támad. Sky és Brandon szorosan követik. – Egy aljas kis áruló vagy, semmi több...

– Ezt úgy mondod, mintha meg lettél volna győződve az ellenkezőjéről – hangzik a gúnyos válasz, ami még jobban felidegesíti.

A specialisták támadása eléri legfontosabb célját: arra kényszerítik Bartot, hogy arrább álljon a harcképtelenné vált Flóra közeléből. A fiúnál vagy nincs fegyver, vagy egyszerűen csak nem akarja használni. Arcán gonosz vigyorral hajol el Brandonék minden támadása elől.

Bloomék Flórához sietnek. Szegényre ma nagyon rájár a rúd. Akkora rúgást kapott, hogy négykézláb összegörnyedve kapkod levegő után. Bloomék próbálnak segíteni neki, de hasztalanul. Jóformán még végig sem gondolják, hogy fogjanak neki, amikor Sky kiáltása megzavarja őket.

Amikor a tündérek megfordulnak, már a három specialista is ájultan fekszik a földön. Bart arcán még mindig ott ül a mosoly, ökleit tördelve indul el a lányok felé.

– Eddig nem tanúsítottatok nagy kihívást – jegyzi meg.

– Mene... küljetek! – mondaná Flóra, de minden erejét összeszedve is csak suttogásra futja.

– Még mit nem! – csattan fel Stella. – Azért jöttünk, hogy legyőzzük a lovagokat, nem pedig fordítva.

– Le lehet győzni – teszi hozzá Bloom, de mintha inkább csak magát győzködné. – Mindenkit le lehet...

– Akkor viszont kapjátok össze magatokat, mert eddig még senkinek sem sikerült! – szakítja félbe a fiú, és már támad is.

A lányoknak sikerül az utolsó pillanatban félreugraniuk Bart elől. A levegőbe repülnek, kihasználva a terem magas mennyezete által nyújtott teret.

– Ez közel volt – szólal meg Stella a fiú bosszús arcát nézve. – Valahogy vissza kéne...

A meglepettség Stellába fojtja a szót. Bart lába körül megrepedezik a talaj, és egy kisebb szikla a levegőbe repíti a fiút. Ráadásul látszólag Bart kénye-kedve szerint irányítja a lebegő szikladarabot, hiszen miután a levegőbe emelkedik, nagy sebességgel a tündérek felé indul.

Bloomnak még sikerül arrébb repülnie, mielőtt a fiú odaérne hozzájuk, de Stella már nem elég gyors. Bart utoléri és egy jól irányzott mozdulattal a falnak löki. Stella ezután ájultan zuhan a földre.

– Azt mondták, ti vagytok errefelé a legerősebb csapat – duruzsolja egy helyben lebegve a fiú. – Most nagyot csalódtam.

– Ez meg mit akar jelenteni? – kérdezi Bloom. – Miért fordulsz ellenünk?

– Elég egyértelmű, nem? A kedves főnököm megparancsolta, hogy állítsunk meg titeket. Bármi módon – Bart arcára ismét kiül a mosoly. – Még azt is megengedte, hogy végezzünk veletek. Tisztában van vele, hogy nem adnátok magatokat olyan könnyen. Nekem viszont ez így sokkal jobb...

Bloom nem hallgatja végig a fiút, hanem egy tűzgolyót küld felé. Bart szemrebbenés nélkül bevárja, majd az utolsó pillanatban elhúzza maga előtt a kezét. Tenyere nyomán hártyavékony vízfal képződik, ami vékonysága ellenére felfogja és semlegesíti a támadást. Bloom nem akar hinni a szemének. Ez mégis hogy lehet?

– Ennyi? – kérdezi csalódottan a fiú. Kezében megjelenik egy hasonló tűzlabda, amit azonnal a tündér felé hajít. – Ezt kapd el!

Bloom sikeresen kitér a támadás elől, de így is érzi a perzselő meleget, amit a labda kibocsát. A saját lánggolyóinál sosem érzett ilyen meleget. Ha eltalálta volna, talán itt bukott el a mentőakció...

Bár a tűzgolyó nem találta el a tündért, így sem ment kárba. Bloom mögött a falba csapódva valóságos sziklaomlást indít el, ami a lányt is magával sodorja. Bloom egy méretes kő alá szorulva ér földet, ahol azonnal kétségbeesetten próbál szabadulni. Az nem lehet, hogy ennyi volt. Nem győzhetik le őket alig pár perc leforgása alatt.

A sziklaeső elálltával Bart is leereszkedik a földre. Arcáról kiábrándultság sugárzik, ahogy végignéz a termen.

– Ennél azért többet vártam Alfea legjobbjaitól. Sokkal többet.

Bloom minden energiájával igyekszik kihúzni magát a szikla alól. Mindhiába. A fiú eközben a még mindig védtelen Flóra felé sétál. Nyomában az a szikladarab lebeg, amin korábban repült.

– Ideje befejezni – mondja, amikor megáll Flórától pár lépésnyire.

A szikla a magasba emelkedik Flóra felett, készen arra, hogy lesújtson. Amikor elindul lefelé, Flóra és Bloom is behunyt szemmel várják a becsapódást. Csakhogy a becsapódás elmarad, a kő ugyanis megállt a levegőben. A két tündér a fiúra néz, de annak meglepett arca azt sugallja, hogy nem ő állította meg a hatalmas sziklát. A meglepettség viszont hamarosan ismét abba a gonosz vigyorba megy át, amit a lányok eddig is láttak a fiún, bár most egy kis bosszúság is kíséri. Oldalra fordítja a fejét, a tündérek pedig követik a tekintetét... és nem hiszik el, amit látnak.

A járatból, amerről jöttek, két alak tűnik ki. Az egyik egy lány. Napbarnított bőr, hosszú, hullámos haj, zöld ruha: Layla. A másik azonban egy húsz év körüli fiú. Magas, vékony, kis híján véznának is nevezhető testét vékony, egyszerű ruha fedi. Sötét, rövidujjú pólót és nadrágot visel, valamint egy fekete csuklópántot előrenyújtott jobb alkarján. Rövid, barna hajjal keretezett arcáról és barnán csillogó szeméből elszántság és düh sugárzik. Amikor megszólal, hangja is ugyanezeket az érzéseket tükrözi:

– Ahhoz nekem is lesz egy-két szavam.


	24. Harc az elemekkel

**23. rész: Harc az elemekkel**

Bloom nem hisz a szemének. Hiába győzködi magát, hogy amit lát, az úgy is van, nem pedig a szeme káprázik, egyszerűen nem megy. Első ránézésre két teljesen egyforma fiút lát. Ezek szerint mégsem hazudtak a képek, amiket Faragonda gondolati úton küldött az elmúlt napokban. Jól látta, hogy a hatodik lovag tényleg kiköpött mása a barátjuknak. De nem Bart a hatodik, és ez soha nem érzett megkönnyebbüléssel tölti el.

– Mi... Hogy... Ti... Ti... – hebeg Riven, aki idő közben a többi specialistával együtt magához tért, most pedig ide-oda kapkodja a fejét a két fiú között.

– Mint két tojás – bukik ki Skyból a felismerés. – Ezért volt ez a rengeteg kalamajka?

Bloom jobban megnézi magának a két fiút. Próbál olyan részleteket keresni, amelyek alapján eddig is feltűnhetett volna neki a különbség. A legszembetűnőbb viszont csak az, hogy az idegen arcán olyan kifejezés ül, amilyet Bartén még sosem láttak. Végül a tündér tekintete lejjebb vándorol és végre megtalálja, amit keres: Bart fekete csuklópántot visel a jobb alkarján, mindig rajta volt, amikor látták. A másik fiú ezzel ellentétben soha nem viselt hasonlót.

– Mi az? – kérdezi tettetett sértődöttséggel az ismeretlen fiú, Bart dühös arcát fürkészve. – Így köszönsz a rég látott fivérednek?

– Sosem voltál az – vág vissza érzelemtől mentes hangon Bart, közben pedig kezének körkörös mozdulatával a fiú felé repíti az eddig Flóra fölött lebegő sziklát.

Ellenfelét váratlanul éri a támadás. A hatalmas rög telibe találja és a falnak nyomja, méghozzá olyan erővel, hogy át is töri azt.

Bloomnak leesik az álla az események láttán. Elképeszti, milyen gyorsan ütötte ki Bart az ismeretlent. Egy csapással legyőzte volna azt, akivel ők hatan küzdöttek eddig és egy karcolás sincs rajta? És ami még inkább meghökkenti: ebben a támadásban – amióta a specialistát ismeri, először – nem csak a jól ismert precizitást fedezte fel, hanem az eddig sosem látott dühöt is. Most nem olyan volt, mint Alfeában. Ezúttal nem az ellenfél lefegyverzése volt a célja – hanem az ellenfél megsemmisítése. A falon tátongó lyukra és a mögötte ásítozó méteres átmérőjű kürtőre nézve, ami ráadásul ki tudja, milyen mély, úrrá lesz rajta a borzalom: barátjuk tényleg képes ilyen kegyetlenül támadni?

Bart Flórához sétál, közben pedig rejtélyes ereje segítségével Bloomról is leemeli a rázúdult köveket. A tündér lassan tud csak feltápászkodni, és mire odavánszorog a fiúhoz, az már Flórát igyekszik talpra állítani. Layla közben a többi specialista sebeit kötözi be.

– Ez ki volt? – kérdezi Bloom a fiútól.

– Bár pontosan tudnám… Pár haverja már korábban megkeresett, tőlük hallottam, hogy valamilyen kísérlet alanyai vagyunk. Olyasmi volt a lényeg, hogy két ugyanolyan képességű embernél hogyan befolyásolja a harci tudást a környezet, amiben felnőttek…

– Bloom! Nagy baj van… – hangzik hirtelen Techna hangja. Musával visszatértek a börtönökből, most pedig döbbenten néznek végig a küzdőtéren. – Itt meg mi történt?

– Te tetted ezt, ugye? – Musa vádlón mutat Bartra. – Sejthettük volna, hogy…

Hogy mit sejthettek volna, az már nem derül ki, mert robbanásszerű hang fojtja Musába a szót. A fiú, aki lezuhant a kürtőbe, most visszatért a terembe a sziklafalon keresztül. Egy lebegő kövön áll, akárcsak korábban, arcáról viszont időközben lehervadt a mosoly.

– Úgy látom, felkészültél erre az összecsapásra – morogja, miközben keze fejével letörli a szája sarkából szivárgó vért. – Hiba volt engedni a többieknek, hogy megküzdjenek veled.

Az ismeretlen fiú szemei összehúzódnak, majd két tűzlabdát hajít Bart felé. Bloom megdermed a közeledő támadás láttán, hiszen az egyenesen hármukat veszi célba. A specialista azonban megőrzi a hidegvérét és egy karmozdulattal felgyűri maga előtt a sziklát, pajzsként emelve azt maga és a tündérek elé.

A lánglabdák hatalmas robbanással csapódnak bele Bart rögtönzött pajzsába. A felkavarodott porfelhőben Bloom csak annyit lát, hogy éles kőtörmelék repül a felettük lebegő fiú felé, aki azonnal ki is tér előle. Mikor a füst eloszlik, Bart sziklapajzsa már sehol sincs.

– Ügyes – jegyzi meg a fiú a magasból. – De ennél több kell.

– Bloom! – szólal meg Bart, a tündérhez intézve szavait. – Ti menjetek tovább! Ez nektek túl sok lesz – csettint egyet, a következő pillanatban pedig az ő markában is megjelenik egy ugyanolyan lánglabda, mint amit az imént kivédett. – Én feltartom, amíg lehet.

– Hogyhogy? – kérdez vissza halálra rémülten Bloom. – Ezt úgy mondod, mintha nem tudnád legyőzni...

– Benne van a pakliban, hogy nem sikerül.

– De... Ha nem...

– Ha nem sikerül, ne legyetek itt, hogy rátok támadhasson!

Bloom keresi a megfelelő szavakat, amikor...

– Ebből elég volt!

A dühös kiáltás a magasból hallatszik. A levegőben lebegő fiú megunta a nélkülözést, két újabb lánglabdával adva nyomatékot szavainak. Bloomnak földbe gyökerezik a lába, de Bart, aki egy pillanatig sem vette le a szemét ellenfeléről, helyette is reagál. Markából eltűnik a tűzgolyó, jobb keze pedig a lány felé lendül, nyomában olyan erős szelet kavarva, hogy az felkapja a tündért és csak jó két méterrel odébb teszi le. Ekkor veszi észre, hogy időközben Flóra is távolabb került a küzdő felektől, most pedig a falnál kuporog.

Bart visszafordul a felé küldött tűzgolyók felé, de már késő. Az egyik – nyilván célt tévesztve – a lába előtt robban, megégetve a cipőjét és megperzselve a nadrágját. A másik viszont már sokkal pontosabb: telibe találja Bart bal kezét, amit utolsó védekező reflexként maga elé tartott. A specialista hátratántorodik és térdre rogy a fájdalomtól.

– Nem! – hallatszik Flóra kiáltása. Látni rajta, hogy ha tehetné, legszívesebben odarohanna a fiúhoz. Ha nem történt volna annyi minden vele az elmúlt órákban, talán vissza se lehetne tartani. A biztonság kedvéért Riven odasiet hozzá, míg a többi specialista Bart felé indul.

– Vissza! – szól rájuk Bart, mire a fiúk megtorpannak. Barátjuknak sikerül talpra állni, de szemmel láthatóan csak nagy erőfeszítések árán képes tartani magát. – Ő az enyém.

– Ne szórakozz, haver! – kiált vissza Brandon. – Ki fog csinálni.

– Ha ennek kell történnie, állok elébe. Nektek a főnökét kell megállítanotok, nem őt. Menjetek tovább! Menjetek, és ne is nézzetek vissza!

– Milyen nemes – harsogja az ismeretlen fiú. Arcán gúnyos vigyor jelenik meg. – Szívesen elhallgatnám még, de sajnos kénytelen vagyok véget vetni a kis akciótoknak...

A fiú a tündérek felé indul, de Bart szemében dühös fény villan, és ép jobb kezével egy közeli sziklára mutat, amit ellenfele irányába küld. A lovagnak irányt kell változtatnia, hogy elkerülje az ütközést, így a kis csapatnak elég ideje van, hogy behúzódjon abba a járatba, ahonnan feltehetőleg az ismeretlen jöhetett. Egyedül Bloom áll még mindig a helyén, félelemtől lebénultan.

– Hagyd őket! – hallatszik Bart hangja. Szavai ellenfeléhez szólnak. – Én vagyok az ellenfeled.

– Ám legyen – morogja vissza a lovag, miközben a specialista irányába indul lebegő szikláján.

Bloom már csak azt látja, hogy Bart félreugrik a közeledő fiú elől, mert a következő pillanatban Sky elkapja a kezét és vezetni kezdi a többiek felé. Amint kiérnek a teremből, Bart felgyűri a talajt a bejárat előtt, és a folyosó sötétségbe borul.


	25. A szökevény

**IV. epizód: Aki a Bosszún akar bosszút állni**

**24. rész: A szökevény**

A járat vaksötétjében sokáig csak a tündérek és a specialisták szuszogása töri meg a csendet. A barlang száját lezáró felgyűrt szikla tökéletes hangszigetelőnek bizonyul, semmi sem hallatszik át a szomszédos teremben zajló csatából Bart és az ismeretlen lovag között. Bloom lassan felismerni véli Flóra zokogását is a többiek szuszogása közepette. Teljesen meg tudja érteni barátnőjét. Végre kiderül, hogy teljesen alaptalanul gyanúsították meg, erre hátramarad feltartóztatni egy olyan ellenfelet, akivel még épen sem biztos, hogy meg tud birkózni. Sérülten meg szinte esélye sincs. Végigfut a hátán a hideg a gondolatra, hogy talán soha nem látják viszont és soha nem lesz rá esélyük, hogy bocsánatot kérjenek tőle...

Hamarosan motoszkálás támad a sötétben. Az egyik specialista kifújta magát, most pedig tapogatózni kezd a közelben.

– Tovább kéne mennünk – szólal meg Sky. – Ki tudja, meddig fognak még odaát küzdeni. Ha pedig végeztek, bármelyikük azonnal utánunk tud jönni. Nekik ez nem akadály.

– Mi az, hogy bármelyikük? – csattan fel Brandon. Bloom tűzgolyót idéz, hogy láthassák egymást. Reszket a keze, de igyekszik nem törődni vele, inkább végignéz a többieken. Sky és Brandon farkasszemet néznek egymással a többiek tekintetének kereszttüzében. Flóra nem messze mellettük áll a falnál halkan szipogva, Stella pedig ébredezni kezd a lábánál. – Természetesen Bart fog győzni, aztán pedig utánunk jön. Ha már eddig hamisan vádoltuk, a legkevesebb, hogy most nem kételkedünk a győzelmében.

Ezeket a szavakat hallva Flóra kissé megnyugszik. Hálásan pillant Brandonra, aki viszont semmi jelét nem adja, hogy észrevette volna a néma üzenetet.

Miután megbizonyosodtak róla, hogy Stella is képes továbbmenni, Bloom végül úgy dönt, ki kell használniuk az időt, amit Bart nyert nekik. A kis csapatot vezetve elindul a barlangban. Néhány lépés után viszont eszébe jut valami, és a többieket előreengedve Techna mellé lép.

– Amikor visszatértetek a börtönökből, azt mondtad, valami nagy baj van.

– Ja, igen... Az a két férfi... tudod, akiket legyőztünk... nos... hogy is mondjam... hát... megszöktek.

Bloom olyan hirtelen torpan meg, hogy a mögötte lépkedő Layla egyenesen nekimegy. De nincs egyedül: a fiúk is elkerekedett szemmel fordulnak vissza. Techna arca lángvörösre válik a zavartól.

– A börtön folyosóján kísértük azt az izomkolosszust, amikor szembejött velünk a cimborája... Túl hirtelen történt minden... Nem tudtunk mit tenni...

Techna mentegetőzve hadarja el, mi történt. Musa hevesen bólogat hozzá.

– Hogy? – bukik ki a kérdés Rivenből. – Azt akarod mondani, hogy megint szabad az összes lovag?

Techna megszeppenve bólint. Riven elkáromkodja magát.

– Tehát megint le kell majd győznünk mindkettejüket? – kérdezi Sky. Újabb bólintás a válasz.

– Ez remek – csatlakozik Brandon is. – Ez hiányzott a legkevésbé. Valakinek el kellett volna kísérnie őket.

– Mindegy, ami megtörtént, az megtörtént – jelenti ki Sky. – Már semmit sem tehetünk ellene. Egyébként is most már több esélyünk van ellenük, hiszen egyszer már legyőztük őket. Ezt mi is tudjuk, ők is tudják, tehát már nem lesznek olyan biztosak magukban. Ha már idáig eljutottunk, ne most forduljunk vissza.

Néhányan bólintanak, akik pedig elleneznék Sky javaslatát, nem mernek hangot adni véleményüknek. Mind tudják, hogy nyakig benne vannak ebben a harcban, ahonnan már nincs visszaút. Ismét elindulnak az alagútban, immár annak a tudatában, hogy bármelyik sarok mögött felbukkanhat valamelyik férfi.

Bloomnak fogalma sincs, mióta mehetnek. Időérzékét nem sokkal azután veszthette el, hogy lejöttek a föld alá. Csak megy előre, kanyart vesz kanyar után, viseli az egyre hidegebb levegőt. Mintha már órák teltek volna el az óta, hogy Bart hátramaradt és előreküldte őket.

Hirtelen léptek zaját hallják az egyik kanyarnál, így megállnak fülelni. Egyre hangosabb neszezés szűrődik a fülükbe. Valaki közeledik a járatba. Ráadásul futva, hiszen a hangok túl sűrűek ahhoz, hogy normális járás legyen. A kis csapat tagjai egymás felé fordulnak ijedtükben. Még fel sem készültek a védekezésre, amikor a rejtélyes alak felbukkan a sarkon.

A jövevény kis híján két méter magas, valóságos hústorony. Csupa izom felsőtestét, ami másfélszer, talán kétszer olyan széles, mint egy átlagos emberé, vöröslő sebek borítják. Vastag nyakán kopasz fej ül, apró szemében rémület csillog. Több helyen elszakadt selyemnadrágot és könnyű, hosszúszárú csizmát visel. Négy izmos karját abban a pillanatban emeli a magasba, amint meglátja a tündéreket és a specialistákat.

– Ne! – szólal meg könyörgő hangon. – Elég volt! Megadom magam.

A kis csapat tagjai értetlenül merednek rá.

– Hogy? Mit mondott? – kérdezi nagy sokára Brandon.

Spencer arcára ugyanaz a meglepetés ül ki, mint amit Bloomék a felbukkanása óta tapasztalnak.

– Nem fontos – mondja végül. – A lényeg, hogy eljöttem, tartóztassatok le, ha akartok...

– Hogyhogy eljött? – kérdezi Sky. – Hisz nem is olyan rég még ádázul harcolt ellenünk.

– Először még jó ötletnek tűnt. „Megmutathatod Szaladinnak, mekkorát tévedett". Ezt mondták nekünk...

– Vagyis Derek ezt mondta – javítja ki Bloom. Spencer bólint.

– Belementünk, meg is mutattuk neki Erikkel... meg azzal a másik sráccal. A főnök azt ígérte, el fognak minket ismerni, mert elsőként nyithatunk olyan iskolát, ahol azok is tanulhatnak, akiket egyébként kiközösítenének. Szó sem volt róla, hogy ehhez hasonló helyzetbe kerülhetünk, hogy menekülnünk kell...

– Innen még van hova menekülni?

– Persze, ezek a barlangok nagyon mélyre lenyúlnak a hegy gyomrába. De oda én be nem teszem a lábam. Inkább feladom magam, tartóztassatok le, bánom is én...

– Miért? Mi van ott lent?

– Vajon mi lehet? A főnök harminc éve is itt rendezte be a búvóhelyét. Úgy hallottam, kísértetek járják...

A lányok közül többen is ijedt nyögést hallatnak. Mintha az eddig átélt borzalmak után nem lenne elegük. Eszükbe sem jutott, hogy a lovagok mellett még szellemekkel is meg kell küzdeniük.

– Na jó, legyen – mondja végül Riven. – Vezessen minket, hisz maga tudja, merre menekültek. Utána kikísérjük Brandonnal. De nem erre, mert ezt a járatot lezárták.

A kis csapat a négykarú férfi vezetésével indul tovább. Bloomban az aggodalom és a megkönnyebbülés viaskodik. Jó érzés tudni, hogy miután Spencer megadta magát, mégiscsak eggyel kevesebb lovaggal kell szembenézniük. De még így is előttük van Maria, Spengler, Derek, és ha hihetnek Spencernek, ki tudja, még mi…

– Maria is visszavonult velük együtt? – kérdezi végül a férfitól. Az csak legyint.

– Azok ketten lemondtak Griffinről. Megkapták a beígért iskolát, Maryke most vissza is ment oda. Már nem érdekli őket a főnök bosszúja. Itt is vagyunk.

Spencer látszólag zsákutcába vezeti őket. Többek fejében megfordul, hogy simán csapdába kerülhetnek, ha valaki mögéjük kerül, ezért a specialisták és pár tündér szinte azonnal hátrafordul a többi lovagot keresve tekintetükkel. A férfi azonban nem áll meg, hanem egyenesen a barlangot lezáró falhoz lép. Jobb oldalon ráteszi a kezét egy kiálló kőre, mire a szikla kétszárnyú kapu módjára széttárul.

– Íme – szólal meg ismét Spencer. – Erre tovább.

A kapun túl, ha lehet, még kevésbé megvilágított folyosó indul. A sötétség sokkal sűrűbbnek tűnik. Valahol a távolban magányos fáklya pislákol.

– Jobb oldalon lent a kiugró. Jó erősen megnyomjátok, és tovább tudtok menni majd, ha visszajöttök. Én betartottam az alku rám eső részét. Most vigyetek ki innen! Ha akarjátok, ott is hagyhattok valakit, hogy tartson szemmel, de eszem ágában sincs a továbbiakban megszökni.

– Akkor milyen tervei vannak? – kérdezi Bloom.

– Letöltöm a büntetésem, bármi is legyen az. Utána jelentkezem Szaladinnál a Vörösforrásban. Talán hasznomat tudja venni valamiben.

A specialisták elkísérik Spencert, hogy keressenek egykijáratot, Bloom és a többi tündér pedig belép a kétszárnyú kapun, mielőtt az becsukódna előttük.


	26. A lidérc

**25. rész: A lidérc**

A kapu szinte azonnal bezárul, amint a hat tündér átlép rajta. A barlangra sötétség borul, a lányok egymást is alig látják a távoli fáklya halvány fényében. Ahogy közelebb érnek hozzá, akkor veszik észre, hogy annak lángja azonban nem vörösen, hanem kéken táncol, holtsápadttá festve a tündérek arcát.

A folyosó folytatódik, a fáklyák viszont eleinte olyan messzire vannak egymástól, hogy az egyiknél állva a következő is mindössze egy apró pontnak tűnik. A sötét, a már kifejezetten hideg levegő, sőt, még az a kevés, kísérteties fény is közrejátszik abban, hogy mind a hatan reszketnek.

– Rémes ez a hely – nyafog Stella. – Hogy képes valaki itt lakni?

Senki nem felel neki. Lassan haladnak előre a sötét, hideg folyosón. Néhány kanyar után megsokszorozódik a fáklyák száma, az eddigi viszonyokhoz képest valóságos fényár fogadja őket. Itt csak akkor találnak sötét szakaszt, amikor egy hosszabb sor kialudt fényforrás mellett sétálnak el. Innen az elágazások sorozata is újrakezdődik, de Bloomék nem válnak szét, hanem a fő járatot követik továbbra is, amin eddig is jöttek.

– Valahogy nem csodálom, hogy az a férfi nem akart lejönni ide – suttogja Layla. – Ez a hely akkor is a frászt hozná rám, ha nem hallom tőle, hogy kísértetek járhatnak itt.

Bloom sejti, mire céloz a társa. Már a kísérteties kék lángok is elegek lennének hozzá, hogy most rögtön visszaforduljon, ha nem lenne itt feladatuk. Ráadásul amióta beléptek a kapun, amit Spencer mutatott nekik, olyan érzése van, mintha valaki folyamatosan figyelné őket.

Mivel Bloom sétál a kis csapat élén, a folyosó végén is ő fordul be először balra – és meghűl az ereiben a vér, amikor egy kék szoknya szélét látja eltűnni az egyik jobboldali járatban.

– Ti is láttátok? – kérdezi a többiektől.

– Mit? – kérdez vissza Stella. – Nem láttunk semmit.

– Van itt még valaki. Nagyon óvatosnak kell lennünk.

– Még szép, hiszen Derek és az a fémkarú is itt mászkál valahol…

– Most nem rájuk gondolok. Mintha valami kék szoknyaszerűséget láttam volna erre.

– Hogy? Valamelyikük szoknyában császkál? Ez elég hihetetlenül hangzik.

– Szerintem is. Éppen ezért mondom, hogy valaki más is lehet itt.

– De ki? – suttogja rémülten Flóra. – Lehet az egyik szellem?

– Hallottál már szellemről, amelyik kék ruhában van? – inti le Techna. – A szellemek tudtommal áttetszőek.

Nesztelenül indulnak tovább annak a barlangnak az irányába, ahol Bloom a szokatlan jelenést látta. Szerencséjükre a többi járatból nem leselkedik rájuk senki. Bloom egyenesen odasiet, ahol a ruhadarab eltűnt a szeme elől, de ott sem lát senkit.

– Itt volt? – kérdezi Musa, amikor utoléri.

– Igen – bólint Bloom. – De eltűnt. Most én sem látok senkit.

Óvatos léptekkel elindul a barlangban. Viszont alig tesz meg néhány métert, amikor épp csak hallható kislányos hang suttogása üti meg a fülét:

– Ki jár itt?

Bloom összerezzen a hang hallatán, majd barátnőihez fordul.

– Ti is hallottátok? – kérdezi.

– Kellett volna hallanunk valamit? – néz rá értetlenül Stella.

Bloom ijedtségét látva a többiek arcára aggodalom ül ki. Néhány másodpercen belül viszont mindannyian egy újabb oldaljárat felé kapják a fejüket. Onnan ugyanis egy férfi eszeveszett kiabálása hallatszik:

– Ne! Mit akarsz tőlem? Hagyj békén! Ne! Ne!

A tündérek többségét megbénítja a félelem az ordítozás hallatán, Bloom lába azonban önállósítja magát. Gondolkodás nélkül rohanni kezd a hang forrásának irányába. Többen is utána kiáltanak, de nem törődik velük. Végigszalad a folyosón, majd még egyen. Végül egy teremszerűségbe ér, ami sokkal kisebb, mint ahol Bartot hátrahagyták.

Tőle balra a sarokban négy fémesen csillogó valami hever. A tündér Spengler végtagjait véli felismerni bennük. Innen egy sáv indul a terem átellenes sarkába, mintha valaki nagy nehézségek árán átkúszott volna oda. A távoli sarokban egy alak körvonalai rajzolódnak ki.

Ha tényleg Spengler az, akkor ő a felismerhetetlenségig megváltozott. Ruháiból csak a térdénél elszakadt nadrágja van rajta, ahogy négykézláb kuporog a földön. Éjfekete bőre olyan hatást kelt, mintha árnyék lenne a kéklángú fáklyák sápadt fényében. Karja és lába visszanőtt, ráadásul mindegyik végtagjára egy-egy indaszerű nyúlvány tekeredik, amik a vállából és a derekából nőttek ki.

Spengler lassan, imbolyogva feláll. Frissen kinőtt karjával először a falnak támaszkodik, amíg megtalálja az egyensúlyát, utána maga elé emeli mindkét kezét. Bloom csak most veszi észre, hogy a férfi arcán és fedetlenné vált felsőtestén nagy, egybefüggő, krétafehér folt terjed szét. Zöld szeme valósággal parázslik a viszonylagos sötétben, pupillának nyoma sincs benne.

– Mi ez? – szólal meg. – A karjaim... és a... lábaim... Mégis mi...

A mondat közepén magas, visító hang tör föl a férfi torkán. Ismét térdre esik, arcát a mennyezet felé emeli. A tündér agyán aggasztó gondolat fut át. Ha itt marad és Spengler észreveszi, biztos megtámadja. Jobbnak látja tehát, ha fedezéket keres, és talál is egy kis bemélyedést a falban, ahonnan szemmel tarthatja a férfit, ugyanakkor rejtve marad előle. Spengler elnyújtott sikolya lassan elhal, a férfi pedig eliramodik az ellenkező irányba.

Bloom sokkos állapotban jön elő rejtekhelyéről. Még akkor is reszkető tagokkal mered az átalakult Spengler után, amikor barátnői pár perc múlva utolérik.

– Bloom, mi az? – kérdezi Musa Bloom holttá vált arcát nézve. – Mi történt?

A tündér csak nehezen tudja felidézni a történteket. Mikor végre sikerül beszámolnia róla, mi történt Spenglerrel, a többiek arcára a döbbenet és a félelem ül ki.


	27. Suttogás és fenyegetés

**26. rész: Suttogás és fenyegetés**

A Spenglerrel történtek még nagyobb óvatosságra intik a tündéreket. Miután megállapodnak egymás között, hogy ezentúl mindenképpen együtt maradnak, már sokkal lassabban tudnak haladni, mint korábban.

Bloom egy idő után a kezdeti idegösszeomlás tüneteit véli felfedezni magán. Minden sarkon eltűnő, kék ruhadarabot, minden sötétebb részen zölden parázsló szempárokat lát. Még mindig cseng a füle a Spengler torkából feltörő visítástól, gyakran pedig a másik, suttogó hang is az agyába tolakodik. Ilyenkor összerezzen és ijedten kapkodja jobbra-balra a fejét a forrása után kutatva. Az első pár ilyen alkalommal segélykérően fordul a barátnőihez, de azok, úgy tűnik, semmit sem hallanak.

Mivel idelent még annyi fény sincs, mint amennyi a lovagokkal vívott küzdelem során volt, még nehezebb megmondani, mennyi ideje léptek be azon a bizonyos kapun, amit Spencer nyitott ki számukra. Nem csoda hát, hogy mindenki meglepődik, amikor Techna hirtelen megáll.

– Már órák óta bolyongunk itt, és még nem találtunk semmit! – fakad ki. – Biztos, hogy erre kell továbbmennünk?

– Én már semmiben sem vagyok biztos – mondja Musa. – Derektől elpártoltak a lovagjai, egyedül van, mi meg majd megfagyunk. Nem kéne inkább visszafordulnunk és hagyni az egészet?

– Nem – vágja rá Bloom, de mintha valaki más használná az ő hangját. Szíve szerint már ő is rég visszafordult volna. – Harminc éve Faragondáék is életben hagyták, és láthatjátok, mi lett a vége. Az iskolák elbuktak, elrabolták szinte az összes diákot, csak azért, hogy az igazgatókon vegyenek elégtételt. Faragonda megígértette velem, hogy mi nem fogjuk elkövetni ugyanazt a hibát…

– Azt mondod – suttogja megrökönyödve Flóra, – hogy meg kell ölnünk?

– Ezt ne! – Layla azonnal hátrálni kezd. – Erről eddig egy szó sem esett.

– Bloom, erre nem leszünk képesek – csatlakozik Stella is. – A Trix és Darkar… Jó, legyőztük őket, börtönbe kerültek. De valakit megölni… az teljesen más.

Bloom keresni kezdi a szavakat, de valami hamarosan eltereli a figyelmét. Egy hangot hall: egy kislány hátborzongatóan halk suttogását.

– Ki van ott?

A tündér hátán végigfut a hideg. Ijedten kapkodja a fejét jobbra-balra.

– Mi volt ez? – kérdezi.

– Mi mi volt? – néznek rá a többiek.

– Ti… ti nem hallottátok?

– Mit kellett volna hallanunk?

Bloom értetlenül néz barátnőire. Nem tudja elhinni, hogy ők nem hallottak semmit. Pedig olyan valóságosnak tűnt…

– Úgy tűnik, tényleg itt kéne hagynunk ezt a helyet – vélekedik Layla és már indulna is visszafelé. – Ha már Bloom is hangokat hall…

– Mit csináltok itt?

Újra a suttogás. Bloom nem bírja megállni, muszáj hátrafordulnia. A többiek már el is indultak kifelé, pont amikor végre meglát valamit a másik irányban. És a látványtól egy pillanatra még levegőt venni is elfelejt.

A járat végében egy kislány alakja bontakozik ki a sötétből. Kék ruhája, ami egy felsőből és egy szoknyából áll, annak idején drága, elegáns darab lehetett. Most azonban elnyűtt, szakadt és poros. Hosszú, fekete haja csapzott, eltakarja az egész arcát.

Bloom óvatosan hátrapillant barátnői felé. Azok már valamivel odébb járnak, mintha észre sem vették volna, hogy lemaradt. Amikor visszafordul a kislány felé, majdnem felkiált ijedtében. A kislány ugyanis egy pillanat alatt megtette a kettejük közti távolságot, most pedig mindössze fél méterre áll tőle.

– Kik vagytok? – kérdezi suttogva. – Mit kerestek itt?

– Én Bloom vagyok – hebegi félelemtől reszketve a tündér. Hiába csak a derekáig ér fel ez a kislány, valami meghatározhatatlan okból tart tőle. És meglepve tapasztalja, hogy akaratán kívül ő is suttog. – A barátaimmal azért jöttünk…

– Bloom – visszhangozza a kislány. – Menjetek innen! Semmi keresnivalótok itt.

– Nem lehet. Van itt valahol egy férfi, aki nagyon rossz dolgokat tett mostanában. Azért jöttünk, hogy megállítsuk.

– A bátyámmal nem kell törődnötök. A lidércem majd elintézi.

– A bátyád? Csak nem… te vagy Dinara?

– Valaha így hívtak. De amikor a bátyáim lehoztak ide, eltűntem a világ szeme elől. Gyakorlatilag megszűntem létezni. Ez a név immár semmit sem jelent számomra.

– Lehoztak ide? És hagytak…

– Mikor elmentek, hogy végrehajtsák a terveiket, senki sem maradt itt. Nem volt, aki enni adhatott volna, a cellámból pedig nem tudtam kijönni. Így hát…

– De most mégis itt vagy. Ezek szerint mégiscsak sikerült…

– Itt vagyok, mert elintéznivalóm van. Kósza szellemként bolyongok itt már harminc éve, várva arra, hogy érkezzen egy erősebb jellemű valaki, aki segíthet nekem.

– Mint Spengler? Ő a… hogy is hívtad… lidérced?

– Átadtam neki azt a határtalan dühöt és bosszúvágyat, amit az óta éreztem a bátyáim iránt, amióta bezártak ide. Nem fog megállni, amíg nem végez Derekkel a nevemben. Utoljára szólok: menjetek innen, hagyjátok itt ezt a helyet, különben ti is a bátyám sorsára juttok.

Bloomnak pislognia kell, de mire újra kinyitja a szemét, Dinarának már nyoma sincs. A kislány szavai azonban még sokáig csengenek a fülében, miközben barátnői után indul.


	28. A Bosszú igazi arca

**27. rész: A Bosszú igazi arca**

Mikor Bloom utoléri barátait, egy szót sem szól a beszélgetéséről Dinarával. Még ő maga sem tudja mire vélni az egészet. Tényleg beszélgetett valakivel, aki elvileg harminc éve halott? És ha igen, tényleg képes lenne elvégezni azt a feladatot, amit eredetileg ők kaptak? Habár ahogy felidézi a Spenglerből lett lidérc képét, nem is tűnik olyan lehetetlennek.

A többiek próbálnak ugyanazon az úton haladni visszafelé, amelyen idáig eljutottak. Néha megtorpannak egy-egy elágazásnál körbenézni, de egyébként nem állnak meg. Szótlanul igyekeznek a kapu felé, amit Spencer mutatott nekik, és amelyiken át maguk mögött hagyhatják ezt a kísérteties – de még inkább kísértetjárta – helyet.

Jó ideig Bloomnak sem akaródzik megtörni a folyosók csendjét. A gondolat, hogy valaki végre levette azt a borzasztó terhet a válláról, amit Faragonda rátett, most már kezdi megnyugtatni. Egészen meg is feledkezik róla, miért is jöttek ide, de csak addig, amíg az egyik elágazásnál el nem néz oldalra. Akkor viszont a látvány azonnal visszarángatja a kegyetlen valóságba.

A barlang végén hasonló ruhadarab tűnik el, mint Dinara szoknyája. Csakhogy ez nem kék és nem is szoknya. Bloomba villámként hasít a felismerés: ez Derek köpenye volt! Végre megtalálták, itt a lehetőség és legalább biztosra mehetnek.

– Erre gyertek! – szól hirtelen elhatározással barátnői után.

– Mi? – kérdez vissza Stella. – A kijárat erre van.

Bloom nem törődik vele. Most, hogy végre megtalálták azt, akit mindvégig kerestek, nem fog megfutamodni. Sietős léptekkel indul el a sarok felé, ahol a köpeny eltűnt. Ott befordulva már a férfit is megpillantja. Derek nyugodt tempóban, semmitől sem tartva távolodik, vissza se néz, hogy követi-e valaki.

– Állj meg! – kiált rá Bloom.

Derek végül megfordul. Csak egy pillantást vet a tündérekre, és már megy is tovább az egyik oldaljáratba. Bloom azonban nem hagyja magát ilyen könnyen lerázni. Barátnőivel a nyomában a férfi után iramodik. Pár folyosó hosszán követik, mígnem az egyik végén elveszítik szem elől.

A járat, ahol Dereket utoljára látják, egy tágas teremben ér véget. Csak két falán látnak néhány fáklyát, a helyiség többi része sötétbe burkolózik. Így még azt sem látnák, ha egy másik járatból érkezne ide valaki.

– Rég láttam ekkora ostobaságot bárkitől is – csendül egy hideg, gépies hang alig pár lépésnyire jobbra tőlük.

A tündéreknek mindössze arra van idejük, hogy oldalra kapják a fejüket. Derek szinte közvetlenül a barlang szája mellett áll, és már támad is. Varázslata erőlöketként repíti a lányokat a vele szemközti falig. Bloom látja a szeme sarkából, hogy az eddigi fáradalmak és az ütés együttes hatására többen is összeesnek.

– Szánalmas – értékel Derek. Miközben lassan elindul a terem közepe felé, egyik kezével kioldja a csomót a köpenyén, majd a földre ejti azt. Maszkja alsó része láthatóvá válik, de Bloom semmi különöset nem vesz észre rajta. Teljesen egyszerű maszk, még szájnyílás sincs rajta. Ráadásul nagyobb is a szükségesnél. Semmi sem látszik a férfi állából. – Bár jobbra nem is számítottam Faragonda tanítványaitól. Alfeában úgy rossz az egész oktatás, ahogy van. De majd teszek róla, hogy javuljon...

– Ne merészelje... becsmérelni... Alfeát... vagy Faragondát – próbál szembeszállni Bloom a férfival, de hirtelen rájön, hogy valami nincs rendben. Derek valamilyen módon most is sakkban tartja őket. Alig kap levegőt, tagjai pedig ólomsúlyúnak tűnnek.

– Különben? – kérdez vissza gúnyosan a férfi. – Még talpra sem tudtok állni, nemhogy szembeszállni velem. Gyengék vagytok, mint a harmat.

Amikor Bloom megpróbál Derek szemébe nézni, két zölden izzó pontot pillant meg a férfi mögött. Káprázik a szeme? Csak az lehet. Olyannyira reménykedik benne, hogy valaki idejön és megmenti őket, hogy már képzelődik is. Akkor viszont annak a két pontnak el kéne tűnnie, mégsem akarnak eltűnni. A következő pillanatban pedig egy hosszú, fekete, indaszerű nyúlvány fúródik a terem falába nem sokkal a tündérek feje fölött.

Derek a tündérekről megfeledkezve fordul meg, hogy szembenézzen új támadójával, így Bloom is szemügyre veheti az illetőt. Egy éjfekete bőrű alak áll a terem sötétebbik végében. Egyetlen térdnél elszakadt nadrágot visel, fedetlen mellkasán és arcán egybefüggő krétafehér folt húzódik. Zölden izzó szemében nincs pupilla, nem tudni, éppen kit figyel. A falból kilógó, indaszerű nyúlvány a bal vállából indul, és ugyanilyen nyúlványok indulnak a jobb vállából, illetve derekának két oldalából is, ezek viszont még egy-egy végtagjára vannak tekeredve.

A lidérc első, célt tévesztett támadása után Derek felé lendíti bal karját. A mozdulatot követi az indája is, de ahogy elindul célpontja felé, vízszintesen végigszántja a falat, kőzáport zúdítva a tündérek nyakába. Dinara figyelmeztetése igaznak tűnik. Lidércét egyáltalán nem érdekli, hogy Derekkel folytatott harca közben a lányokban is kárt tehet.

Attól tartva, hogy a lezúduló kövek maguk alá temetik őket, Bloom igyekszik mozgásképtelenné vált barátnőit arrébb vonszolni. Közben újra és újra Derekék felé pillant. A lidérc nem próbálkozik vele, hogy közelebb férjen ellenfeléhez, a karjaira tekeredő indákkal indítja a támadásait. Derek első meglepetéséből felocsúdva rendre kikerüli a nyúlványokat, különböző átkokkal válaszolva rájuk. Ellenfele azonban minden képzeletet felülmúló kecsességgel tér ki előlük. Az első találatot is ő viszi be. Bloom azonnal felkapja a fejét Derek bosszús kiáltására:

– Áh! Te kis...

A férfi összerezzen, és megmarkolja a bal csuklóját. Egy inda felhasította a kesztyűjét, amin keresztül Bloom először azt hiszi, hogy Derek kezét látja. De a fekete anyag mögül, amit még vér sem szennyez be, csak a fehér csont látszik ki. Ezért érezhette azt Faragonda, hogy csak a csont nyomja a nyakát, amikor Derek torkon ragadta.

Derek szeme valósággal villámokat szór, amikor visszafordul a lidérc felé. Vad dühvel küldi rontásait ellenfele felé, akinek minden gyorsaságát latba kell vetnie, de így sem tud mindegyik elől kitérni. Annyi viszont nem találja el, hogy jelentősen lelassítsa, és hamarosan ismét övé egy újabb tiszta találat: indája akkora erővel csapja pofon a férfit, hogy a maszkja is lerepül róla.

Bloom rémülten felsikolt Derek ábrázatától. A férfi arcának csak bal, acélkék szeme körüli egyharmada maradt ép, a többi kétharmadon Derek koponyájáról verődik vissza a fáklyák kísérteties fénye. A csonton elszórva láthatóak megégett húsdarabok, Derek egykori arcának maradványai. Orra nincs meg, füléből is csak a bal, ahol még viszonylag ép az arca. Azon Bloom már nem is lepődik meg annyira, hogy teljesen kopasz. Azon már inkább, hogy még a koponyája sem maradt sértetlen. Derek alsó állkapcsa ugyanis szintén nincs meg. Torkában halvány fény világít, annak a mágiának az eredménye, amellyel még ilyen állapotban is képes szavakat formálni.

A tündér félelemtől remegő tagokkal mered Derekre, aki lassan újra talpra áll a hatalmas pofon után. Eddig komolyan reménykedett benne, hogy Faragonda túlzott a börtönben. Most azonban be kell látnia, hogy ilyesmiről szó sem volt. Ez az ember tényleg a halálból jöhetett vissza.


	29. Dinara bosszúja

**28. rész: Dinara bosszúja**

A harcban hosszú szünet áll be, amíg Derek ismét talpra áll. Még a lidérc is némán figyeli, ahogy ellenfele gyűlölettől szikrázó tekintettel visszafordul felé. Végül szájmozgás nélkül megszólal, de nem azon a hangon, amelyen átváltozása után felvisított. Dinara hangján beszél, ami ezúttal nem suttogás, hanem normális hangerejű, érthető emberi beszéd:

– Nem nézel ki túl jól… bátyám.

Derek teste mozdulatlanná dermed a döbbenettől. Elkerekedett szemmel bámul ellenfelére.

– Di… Dinara? – hebegi, miközben hátrálni kezd. A fény a torkában minden egyes hangnál felerősödik. – Nem… Lehetetlen… Mégis hogy…

– Hogy lehetek még itt? Ugyanazért, amiért te. Mégis hogy hozhattatok ide Darrennel? És hogy hagyhattatok itt utána, amikor elmentetek „beteljesíteni a sorsotokat"? Egyáltalán nem érdekelt titeket, mi lesz velem?

– Ez nem igaz! – vág a szavába Derek. Látszólag sikerült felülkerekednie döbbenetén. – Pont akkor győztek le minket, én is alig tudtam visszajönni. De téged éppen azért hoztunk ide, hogy biztonságban legyél. Mert tudtuk, hogy itt nem eshet bajod.

– Mégis meghalt – szól közbe Bloom is. Tagjai reszketnek, minden porcikája ellenzi, amit tesz, de lassan elindul a két alak felé. – Meghalt, mert nektek fontosabb volt a háború, mint a saját húgotok.

Normális esetben Derektől lehetne várni, hogy feldühödjön azon, amit Bloom mondott, most mégsem ő támadja meg a lányt. A lidérc ellenben a tündér felé küldi az egyik indáját, ami csak pár centivel téveszti el a célját. Bloom ijedt hangokat hall a háta mögül. Néhány barátnője időközben magához térhetett, most pedig rémülten figyelhetik, ahogy meggondolatlanul veszélybe sodorja magát.

– Nektek ehhez semmi közötök – tölti be a termet Dinara hangja. – Utoljára figyelmeztetlek: takarodjatok innen, különben ugyanarra a sorsra juttok, mint ő.

Derek csak egy pillanatra méltatta Bloom közbevetését, most pedig azonnal mozdul. Amíg a lidérc a tündérrel van elfoglalva, energiahullámot küld, felé, ami ledönti ellenfelét a lábáról. Az éjfekete alak hátrarepül, beveri a fejét a falba, majd eszméletlenül összeesik. Indái is ernyedten zuhannak mellé a földre.

Miután veszélyesebbnek ígérkező ellenfelét kiütötte, Derek Bloom felé fordítja torz arcát. A lánynak összeszorul a torka ijedtében, de felkészül a harcra.

– Itt a vége – hallja a férfi gépies, mégis fenyegető hangját. – Idáig talán eljutottatok, de most már senki sem segít nektek. És mindjárt meglátjátok, hogy velem sokkal nehezebb dolgotok lesz, mint a lovagjaimmal.

Eddig is pont ettől féltünk – fut át a gondolat Bloom fejében. Egész teste remeg, fázik, fáradt, fél, de eltökélte, hogy ő sem fogja megkönnyíteni Derek dolgát. Harcolni fog, és ha el kell buknia, hát nem meghunyászkodva fog elbukni. Arra azonban már inkább nem gondol, mi lesz, ha a férfi nem elégedne meg ennyivel.

Derek támad először, még azelőtt, hogy Bloom megmozdulna. A tündér majdnem ugyanúgy jár, mint a néhány méterrel arrébb eszméletlenül fekvő lidérc. Szerencséje, hogy barátnői ott voltak a háta mögött, így felfogják az esését. Azonban még fel sem tud állni, amikor a férfi újabb támadást indít, amivel az összes tündért valósággal felkeni a falra.

Egy idő után Bloom már úgy érzi, összeroppan a hatalmas nyomástól, ami a falhoz paszírozza. Próbál Derek felemás szemébe nézni, de nem jár sok sikerrel. A kíntól és a harminc éve eltorzult arc látványától még a saját szemét is nehezére esik nyitva tartani.

– Erről beszéltem – hangzik a férfi gúnyolódó hangja. – Szánalmas, gyenge kis férgek vagytok, akik hőst akarnak játszani. De most eltaposlak titeket.

Bloom minden erejét összeszedve Derekre néz, de pillantása nem a torz arcon állapodik meg. A férfi mögött ugyanis újra megjelenik két zölden izzó pont.

A nyomóerő egy pillanat alatt megszűnik, amikor Dereket oldalba kapja egy hosszú, fekete inda. Földet érve Bloom a térdére támaszkodva kapkod levegő után. Szeme sarkából látja, hogy körülötte a többiek nem tudnak megállni a lábukon. Barátnői egytől egyig négykézlábra ereszkednek, vagy elterülnek a földön.

A lidérc és Derek párharcának második menete kezdődik el a teremben. Bloom igyekszik erőt gyűjteni, miközben szemét a küzdő feleken tartja. A lidérc mozdulataiból, azok dinamikájából arra lehet következtetni, hogy nem hagyott benne maradandó nyomot, hogy az előbb kiütötték. Ugyanolyan elszántan és vehemensen támad, mintha csak most kezdte volna a harcot.

Bloom tagjaiba lassan visszatér az élet. Ezzel együtt pedig egy érdekes gondolat furakodik az agyába. Tényleg megeshet, hogy számukra Derek túl erősnek bizonyul. Jelen helyzetben, hogy ennyire fáradtak, ebben egészen biztos. Ebben az esetben a lidérc az egyetlen a teremben, aki felveheti a harcot a férfival. Ha pedig Dinara annyira szomjazik a bosszúra, ám legyen! Ő pedig segíteni fog neki.

Mire azonban Bloomban megszületik az elhatározás, a lidércen kezdenek meglátszani az első menetben bekapott ütések hatásai. Egyre kevésbé tűri Derek támadásait, a rengeteg ártó varázslat mély sebek formájában hagy nyomot a testén. Amikor Bloom végre rászánja magát a cselekvésre, jóformán már az is csoda, hogy talpon tud maradni.

Bloom hátulról Derekhez lopózik, majd hirtelen a nyakába ugrik. A férfit ez váratlanul éri, nem is tudja mire vélni a helyzetet. Próbálja ledobni magáról a tündért, de mindhiába. Bloom makacsul kapaszkodik a nyakába, közben pedig sokatmondó pillantást küld a lidérc felé. Az szinte azonnal megérti az üzenetet, és ismét előrelendíti a jobb karját. A vállából kinyúló inda puskagolyóként indul el Derek felé és a hasáig meg sem áll. A lány érzi, ahogy a férfi teste először megfeszül, majd elernyed a karjai között. De azt is, ahogy a Derek hasán átfúródó nyúlvány az ő oldalát is felhasítja.

– Tehát ilyen az – hörgi Derek távolba meredő tekintettel, – amikor… már nem fűt… a bosszúvágy. Amikor… már nem fűt… semmi – hirtelen visszafordul a lidérc felé és mindkét kezével megragadja az alak vállából kinőtt nyúlványt. – De nem egyedül megyek.

Bloom későn eszmél, és nem engedi el időben Derek nyakát. Érzi, ahogy az inda felforrósodik a férfi kezei alatt, valósággal égeti az oldalát. Reflexszerűen engedi el Dereket, a lidércnek viszont nincs hasonló lehetősége. Ugyanazon a magas hangján rikoltozik kínjában, amelyiken átváltozása után visított fel. A férfit ez nem hatja meg, addig tartja kezei között a lidérc indáját, amíg ellenfele össze nem esik. Hogy ájultan, vagy már holtan, azt Bloom nem tudja megmondani.

Derek mozdulatlanul figyeli a lidérc utolsó perceit. Ha arca még ép lenne, talán egy elégedett mosoly futna át rajta. Jelen állapotában azonban teljesen kifürkészhetetlen. Mikor megbizonyosodott róla, hogy ellenfele már nem fog fölkelni, a tündérek felé fordul. Hosszú pillantást vet a mozdulatlanná dermedt tündérekre, de aztán lába megrogy, térdre esik, végül pedig elterül a porban.


	30. Epilógus

**Epilógus**

A tündérek még sokáig merednek Derek és a lidérc földön fekvő testére. A tény, hogy a borzalmaknak végre vége van, csak lassan jut el a tudatukig. Valamiért mégsem tudnak örülni neki. Hiányérzetük támad. A győzelem érzése, amikor tudják, hogy egy újabb gonosztevőtől mentették meg a világot… ez most hiányzik. Nem tudnak úgy tekinteni Derekre, mint egy gazfickóra. Sokkal inkább úgy érzik, hogy egy tévúton járó emberrel állította őket szembe a sors.

Layla tápászkodik fel először, majd segít a többieknek is. Bloom utolsónak gyűjt annyi erőt, hogy ő is talpra tudjon állni. Kezét sebesült oldalára szorítva indul el barátnőivel kifelé a barlangból. A többiek aggódva figyelik a visszaúton, hogy ha szükség van rá, segíthessenek neki. A kifelé vezető utat különösen rövid idő alatt teszik meg. Bár sérültek és kimerültek, erőt ad nekik a tudat, hogy megtették, amit Faragonda kért tőlük. Még ha nem is annyira kellemes érzés.

Kifelé nem ugyanazon az úton mennek, amelyiken befelé. Erre onnan jönnek rá, hogy a szabadba kilépve nem a hegyormokkal szegélyezett fennsík, hanem egy napfényben fürdő erdei tisztás fogadja őket. Körben a fák mentén emberek állnak: a kiszabadított tündérek, boszorkányok és specialisták itt várták meg őket.

Bloom fáradtan végignéz az összegyűlteken. Senki nem rohan oda hozzájuk, pedig többeken az látszik, hogy nagyon kíváncsiak lennének a barlangban történtekre. Bloom szeme a sok ismerős arc között egy húsz év körüli fiún akad meg. Bart egy fa törzsének dőlve üldögél, a többiektől valamivel távolabb. Mintha a többiek még mindig összetévesztenék azzal a lovaggal, aki a megszólalásig hasonlított rá. A tündér tekintete lejjebb téved. Bart jobb alkarján meglátja a fekete csuklópántot, ami végig megkülönböztette a hasonmásától. Egyszerű, sötét rövidujjú pólóján és nadrágján szakadások éktelenkednek, bal keze pedig jóformán szénfekete. Csúnya égési sérülést szedett össze a küzdelem során.

Faragonda nem messze áll Bloomtól. Szaladinnal az oldalán egy ismeretlen lánnyal beszélget. Sokkal fiatalabb, mint a Winx bármelyik tagja. Semmiképp sem lehet elég idős ahhoz, hogy Alfeába járjon. Hosszú, szőkésbarna haja csapzott és ápolatlan. Valamikor őt is bezárhatták. De mégis miért? Ki lehet ez a kislány?

Bloom nem akarja megzavarni Faragondát, ha éppen fontos dolga akadt. Inkább Flóra után indul, aki egyenesen Barthoz sietett. Amint közelebb ér, már hallja is a hangját:

– De örülök, hogy nem esett komoly bajod. Amikor eltalálta a kezedet, nagyon megijedtem…

– Kedves tőled – mondja a fiú, erőtlenül mosolyogva Flórára. Egy kemény harc okozta kimerültség jele ez. – De tőlem nem olyan könnyű megszabadulni.

– Azt látjuk – csatlakozik a beszélgetéshez Bloom. Maga is meglepődik, hogy a fiú hozzáállása az ő arcára is mosolyt csal. – És örülünk is neki. Mi lett volna velünk, ha nem jelensz meg és húzol ki minket a bajból?

– Semmiség. Legalább nektek bizonyítottam, hogy veletek vagyok. Bár úgy tűnik, a többiekig még nem jutott el a hír.

– Hamarosan el fog. Ha meghallgatják Skyék beszámolóját, ők is rájönnek, hogy tévedtek veled kapcsolatban.

– Reméljük…

– Flóra? – hallatszik egy újabb hang. Ahogy Bloom körülnéz, megpillantja a fák közül előbukkanó Heliát. – Jól vagy? Nem esett bajod?

– Helia? – Flóra arcáról döbbenet sugárzik. – Hogy kerültél ide?

– Őt is elrabolták – válaszol a specialista helyett Bloom. – Még korábban, hogy Dereknek legyen egy beépített embere a Vörösforrásban. Nem emlékszel rá? Beszéltünk is róla.

– Elég sokáig voltam bezárva – veszi át a szót Helia. – Ezért nem tudtalak egyszer sem meglátogatni. Nem sétálunk egyet? Elmesélhetnéd, mi történt ez alatt az idő alatt.

Flóra elindul Heliával a fák között, így Bloom kettesben marad Barttal. A fiú gyakran pislog Faragonda és a kislány felé. Egy percnyi hallgatás után végül megszólal:

– Ezek szerint vége? Legyőztétek?

– Úgy is mondhatjuk… Történt néhány egészen különös dolog odalent…

– Bloom! Hát visszatértetek! – szakítja félbe Faragonda. Az igazgatónő befejezte a kislánnyal folytatott beszélgetést, most pedig Szaladinnal az oldalán közeledik felé. – Már többen is kezdtünk komolyan aggódni. Mesélj, mi történt odabent?

Bloom mesélni kezd attól a ponttól, hogy a börtönből visszasietett Skynak és Brandonnak segíteni. Beszámol róla, hogyan győzték le Spencert és hogyan küzdöttek meg a mindaddig ismeretlen lovaggal. Ott viszont megáll, amikor Bart is megjelent és kihúzta őket szorult helyzetükből.

– Az a fiú rendkívül erős volt – veti közbe. – A tűzgolyóim szinte semmik voltak az övéihez képest. Azt hittem, a Sárkány tüze az egyik leghatalmasabb varázserő, ami létezik.

– Ez így is van. Az a mágia, ami benned van, tényleg ősi eredetű és a legerősebb tündérek közé emel téged. Ugyanakkor, ha az elmondottakból jól következtetek, ellenfeletek gyökeresen másfajta erőket tudott mozgósítani. Ha tényleg maga mellé tudta állítani a természetet, akkor máris teljesen más a helyzet.

– De hát Flóra is…

– Ez teljesen más, mint Flóra esetében, ezt ti is láthattátok.

– A négy őselemet irányította, ahogy én is – szól közbe Bart. – Nem sokat találtam róla, de úgy olvastam, mágikus képességként tartják számon, pedig nekem sokkal többnek tűnik.

– Vitatott is ez a meghatározás. Sokan nem hajlandóak elismerni, hogy Magixban a természet külön erőt képvisel, amit csak azért nem érzékelünk, mert harmóniában van a mágiával. A kettő kapcsolata viszont azok számára is fekete folt, akik hisznek ebben az elképzelésben. Nagyon ritka, hogy valaki ehhez hasonló képességgel rendelkezik. Például csak a te beszámolódból derül ki, hogy az elemi tűz erősebb a mágikusnál.

Bloom gyorsan rájön, hogy ebben a témában még Faragonda sem tud mindent, ezért inkább folytatja a beszámolóját. Elmeséli, mennyit láttak Bart és a lovag csatájából, hogy találták meg Spencer segítségével a belső barlangrendszert, beszámol Spengler átváltozásáról, a testetlen hangról, Dinara figyelmeztetéséről, valamint Derek és a lidérc küzdelméről is. Mindeközben igyekszik ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy a fák között felbukkanó, most pedig neki integető Skyhoz siessen. Faragonda türelmesen végighallgatja.

– Nem tudja a tanárnő, hogy mi történhetett Spenglerrel? – kérdezi Bloom a beszámoló végeztével.

– Ha tényleg úgy van, ahogy mondod, Dinara magányosan és bosszúvággyal teli szívvel távozott el. Ebben az esetben itt maradhatott a szelleme, aki beszélhetett hozzád, és aki megszállhatta Derek lovagját. Átformálta, lidércet csinált belőle, akinek onnantól nem volt más célja, mint beteljesíteni új mestere bosszúját.

Bloom figyelme újra és újra a kislányra téved, aki megilletődötten álldogál a két igazgató háta mögött. Vajon mitől félhet ennyire?

– Ó, ez itt Rose – mutatja be a kislányt Faragonda. – Ezentúl Alfeában fog tanulni. Vagy legalábbis nálunk marad, ugyanis a szüleit Derek lovagja megölte, a bátyja pedig nagyon elfoglalt lesz.

Az igazgatónő Bloom válla fölött Bartra pillant, aki hálás mosollyal bólint.

– Köszönöm.

– És a többi lovag? – kérdezi Bloom újra. – Velük mi történt?

– Spencer feladta magát – feleli Szaladin. – Ez mindenképpen enyhítő körülmény. Tanúskodni fogok mellette, hogy minél enyhébb büntetést kapjon. Utána várom vissza az iskolába. Vannak olyan munkák nálunk, ahol kamatoztathatná a képességeit.

– És Nina meg Maria?

– Griffin jelenleg is tárgyal velük – veszi át a szót Faragonda. – Ők is elhagyták Dereket a bukása előtt, és készek kompromisszumot kötni. Talán Griffin nekik is tud valami hasznos pozíciót a Felhőtoronyban.

– Reméljük, így lesz…

– Ez már nem rajtunk múlik. Ti megtettétek, amit kérni lehetett tőletek. Kiérdemeltétek a pihenést.

Bloom meghajol Faragonda előtt, aztán Skyhoz siet, hogy vele együtt pihenje ki élete talán legkeményebb küzdelmének fáradalmait.

**VÉGE**


End file.
